Volver a Amar
by Nikiitah
Summary: Luego de las batallas Milo pensó que su relación con Camus podría volver a ser la misma de antes, pero no contaba con la aparición de Hyoga y el secreto que por mucho tiempo había guardado, poniendo el riesgo de su relación. Camus por su parte, debe enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos del pasado. Porque nadie dijo que amar sería sencillo. (Yaoi) (Milo/Camus)
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo sólo los utilizo por diversión :)**_

* * *

 **Título:** Volver a Amar  
 **Resumen:** Luego de las batallas Milo pensó que su relación con Camus podría volver a ser la misma de antes, pero no contaba con la aparición de Hyoga y el secreto que por mucho tiempo había guardado, poniendo el riesgo de su relación. Camus por su parte, debe enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos del pasado. Porque nadie dijo que amar sería sencillo.  
 **Clasificación:** NC-17  
 **Advertencias:** Lemon — Mpreg — Incesto  
 **Tipo:** Romance — Angustia — Drama — Tragedia  
 **Pareja Principal:** Milo/Camus quizás más adelante Camus/Milo  
 **Parejas secundarias:** Camus/Shun, Milo/Hyoga, Saga/Kanon, Shaka/Mu, Dohko/Shion, Shura/Aioria, otros.  
 **Personajes:** Camus, Milo, caballeros dorados, otros.

 **Autor:** Nikiitah  
 **Traductor:** -  
 **Beta:** Rubi  
 **Razón:** Reescribiendo mis fics :D  
 **Dedicatoria:** A todos los que les gusta esta pareja :3  
 **Comentarios adicionales:** Este fic lo había hecho hace tiempo con el nombre de ¿A quién Amo? pero luego de reeler todo el fic me di cuenta que el nombre no iba con la trama, además tuve que corregir varias cosas, en especial ahora con la llegada de SoG.

* * *

 **I.- El comienzo de todo**

Había comenzado en un día soleado. Cuando el verano recién comenzaba y el calor era tan insoportable incluso para ellos.

Aquella mañana, como todas, Athena los reunía en el salón principal. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que el encuentro con aquellos enemigos se había hecho. Si bien el rencor y odio se podían notar, eso no impedía pasar una tarde juntos (los niños de bronce, espectros y marinas. Inclusive los dioses Poseidón y Hades). La idea de esta vez: un viaje a la playa.

No era precisamente un lugar donde se podía apreciar la convivencia, después de todo, algunos no habían tenido una "vida humana" normal, sin contar que, dioses como Hades, aborrecían lugares donde el calor incrementaba.

Milo sólo podía observar, entender porque ellos hacían ese esfuerzo por prevalecer la paz. Él no entendía cómo podrían sonreír al estar cerca de "enemigos".

Pero su problema ya no era ese, no sus enemigos, más bien, un muchacho insistente que no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta, y eso lo agobiaba.

Hace mucho tiempo, inclusive antes de las guerras, había iniciado una relación con su compañero de armas y mejor amigo; Camus de Acuario.

Pero inclusive, él guardaba secretos, aquellos que no podías contarle ni siquiera a alguien tan cercano como el caballero de los hielos.

Dejando que el suspiro de sus labios saliera, se sintió devastado, cansado. Quería terminar las cosas de una vez, poder lograr ser libre, decirle a Camus lo que tanto su corazón callaba, pero temía a su reacción, temía al odio en su mirada y por eso decidió callar. Porque eso solo quedó en el pasado y nunca volvería a ser abierto.

O eso quería hacerse creer.

Hyoga, el caballero de Cisne, deseaba que por fin Milo aceptara su amor, pero tenía un problema, éste ya tenía a alguien en su corazón y ese era su maestro Camus. Hyoga lo respetaba mucho, pero nadie podría mandar a lo que su corazón siente y por eso, a pesar de las advertencias de Shun, siguió con su plan. Sin saber que más adelante y por causa de sus decisiones perdería a la persona más importante de su vida.

Camus, por su parte, presentía que algo perturbaba a Milo. Hace un tiempo que se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de su pupilo, pero decidió ignorarlo, sabía perfectamente que su novio no caería. O por lo menos eso deseaba creer él. Pero mientras más pasaba los días, más juntos los veía que las dudas empezaban a crecer en él.

Shion miraba en silencio entre la oscuridad de cada rincón del santuario. Desde la llegada de los espectros, los chicos de bronce e incluso los generales marinas, todo el santuario era un barullo. Solo esperaba que esto no causara más problemas de lo que ya habían. Estimaba a sus compañeros dorados, eran como sus hijos y deseaba que ellos fueran felices. Un padre nunca se equivoca.

—Ellos sabrán salir adelante. Siempre lo hacen. —la suave voz cerca de su oído lo hizo estremecer. Dohko, su mejor amigo y fiel confidente, no se daba cuenta del extraño poder que causaba en él. Aunque… ni él mismo tenía idea de lo que le pasaba al estar cerca del antiguo maestro de libra.

—Espero que tengas razón Dohko.

 **(-x-)**

Al llegar a la playa, lejos de pasar desapercibidos, llamaron la atención de varios chicos y chicas que ya estaban rodeándolos. Algunos caballeros, como Misty y Afrodita, sonreían ante los elogios que les lanzaban, incluso hubo algunos chicos más atrevidos que intentaban en vano invitarle alguna bebida al caballero más hermoso del santuario, pero siempre que intentaban acercársele un furioso Deathmask los ahuyentaba. Más allá alejados de todos, se encontraban Ikki y Radamanthys con cara de pocos amigos al ver a un grupo de chicos rodear a Pandora.

Milo soltó una carcajada. Camus sólo sonrió ante lo imposible. Estaban apartados del lugar, disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

Habían estado hablando por varios minutos de trivialidades hasta que un tema en especial tocó la curiosidad de Milo: los romances de sus compañeros.

Si bien Milo conocía algunos, le causó curiosidad ver la mirada de Camus brillar y hablar sobre ese tema.

Mientras Camus preparaba las sillas, Milo colocaba la sombrilla.

Esa aura de complicidad que sólo se mostraba cuando ellos estaban cerca.

— ¿Kanon? —preguntó Milo echados sobre las sillas, ambos se habían dispuesto a continuar con la plática de hace minutos— Creí que sería Saga.

—No, fue Kanon —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar esa anécdota— Él había intercambiado las cartas y por eso Radamanthys y el fénix tienen un silencioso acuerdo.

—Quien como Pandora —comentó— Dos hombres pelean por ella. Si tan sólo supieran que esa mujer sólo tiene ojos para Hades.

—Eso se escuchó raro —dijo Camus con su voz monótona— Pero eso responde a las incógnitas que tenía.

— ¿Cuáles?

—Que esa mujer es más fría que el hielo.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Luego de intercambiar una mirada soltaron varias carcajadas por la extraña conversación. Parecían dos viejas chismosas contando la vida de sus compañeros, pero lo nuevo siempre era bienvenido. De pronto, la atmósfera cambió.

Milo se había perdido en la mirada de Camus, en aquellos ojos con los que había compartido una infinidad de secretos mudos, aquellos que habían logrado estremecerlos durante tanto tiempo incluso si no encontraban los suyos. Los ojos de Camus tenían ese poder sobre él, todo Camus, en realidad. Y fue entonces que él también lo comprendió.

Su cuerpo se movió antes de que siquiera pudiera pensarlo, con una sensación hormigueante que nacía en el pecho y que se extendía por todo su cuerpo hasta la última de sus células. Colocándose en las piernas del menor admiró la belleza del heleno; desde sus grandes ojos expresivos hasta sus carnosos labios, aquellos que lograban enloquecerlo. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer el fornido pecho, bajando hasta rozar con la punta de sus yemas los rosados pezones. Observó a los ojos de Milo y no lo resistió más, lo besó. Fue tan sólo un roce, uno que lograba transmitirle varios sentimientos.

Milo lograba estremecerse al sentir que ardía por dentro. Camus a veces se preguntaba cómo Milo podía actuar de una manera tan inocente y pura, a la vez, tan pasional y feroz.

—Échame bloqueador —susurró en medio del beso.

Sin hacerse esperar, el chorro blanco sobre la mano, empezó a ser frotado contra su pecho. Milo parecía un niño que recién exploraba. El calor que bajó a su zona sur era una prueba de lo mucho que disfrutaba.

—Camus —dijo Milo con su voz suave. Soltó un suspiro lleno de placer y apoyó sus labios en sus pezones.

—Aquí no podemos —susurró Camus, su voz empezaba a quebrarse y su mente empezaba a quedar en blanco. Milo era una tentación, su tentación.

— ¡Milo!

Al escuchar su nombre, se separó para buscar al dueño de la voz. Al percatarse de que era Hyoga quien lo llamaba suspiró cansado ¿Nunca se rendiría? Al ver la cara de frustración de su novio, Camus se levantó un poco para ser él esta vez quien le diera una pequeña lamida debajo de la oreja.

—Ve… si no estará llamándote hasta que le hagas caso.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí… —una pequeña, casi invisible sonrisa apareció en los labios del galo, Milo suspiró pero asintió. Al ver como se alejaba Milo soltó un bufido indignado. Debería hacer algo. Al regresar al santuario hablaría seriamente con Hyoga.

— ¿Qué ocurre Hyoga? —preguntó el de escorpio.

— ¿Me echarías bloqueador en la espalda Milo? —dijo con la voz más seductora que sacó.

Milo sólo hizo una mueca de disgusto. Hyoga era un pasado que deseaba borrar, un error que no quería repetir. No importaba cuantas veces quería alejarlo, él volvía. Milo sabía que Camus los observaba y trató de aparentar, sólo debía olvidar y actuar como si nada. Pasó la palma de sus manos por la espalda del muchacho, acariciando cada centímetro y pensando seriamente la razón por la cual había aceptado hacerlo desde un principio.

—Creo que ya te eché suficiente —dijo al escuchar lo primeros gemidos de Hyoga. Se alejó, evitado cualquier contacto con éste.

—Aún falta —se acercó de manera provocativa y tomando su mejilla con su mano derecha se acercó a su oído y susurró—: Entre mis muslos.

—Cállate —se paró lo más rápido que pudo, y con la voz más fría continuó—: No digas estupideces Hyoga eso ya quedó en el pasado. —diciendo eso se fue con Camus. Dejando a un Hyoga con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

—Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan —dijo para sí mismo.

A unos metros de donde estaba, un muchacho de cabellos verdes y ojos como esmeraldas miraba entristecido a su amigo. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por sus mejillas. Su hermano no se encontraba cerca para aconsejarlo, hace ya varias horas que lo había perdido de vista y no deseaba molestar a Seiya o a Shiryu. Ni siquiera deseaba molestar a su maestro que estaba prácticamente siendo arrastrado a los juegos de Kiki y Mu.

—Te ves más hermoso cuando sonríes. —Al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas se limpió con el dorso de la mano los rastros de lágrimas.

—Déjame en paz —el misterioso hombre se sentó a su lado y acarició sus verdes cabellos.

— ¿Por qué sufres por un amor no correspondido? ¿Tienes esperanza de algún día ser el dueño de su corazón?

—Tal vez… —se abrazó las piernas y escondió su rostro en ellas, mientras más lágrimas amargas salían de sus esmeraldas. — Déjame solo Hades.

—Olvídate de él. No te merece.

—No puedo… —un sollozo escapó de su garganta, mientras leves espasmos sacudían su cuerpo. — Lo amo demasiado. Nunca entenderás que es lo que se siente cuando tu amor no es correspondido. —el peliverde se levantó con rapidez y se marchó corriendo dejando al rey del inframundo solo.

—Si lo sé… tú jamás podrás corresponder mis sentimientos… —se levantó con toda la elegancia que lo caracterizaba y se fue a buscar a Lune, porque si de algo estaba seguro, es que a Radamanthys no podría encontrarlo, no sin tener que presenciar sus arranques de celos junto al fénix. Y claro, Aiacos y Minos estaban desaparecidos haciendo no sé qué travesura y no deseaba pagar las consecuencias, además la compañía de Lune le era tranquilizante.

 **(-x-)**

Ya de regreso en el santuario cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo templo. Esa noche Milo se quedaría junto a Camus en acuario. Pero al recordar que no tenía pijamas allá decidió ir a su templo para traer una muda de ropa. Aunque no predijo que Hyoga lo acompañaría. El camino era algo incómodo para Milo que se maldecía una y otra vez por aceptar que el ruso se quedase en su templo. Y es que a pesar de que Camus era el maestro del cisne, en su templo no habían habitaciones de huéspedes, en cambio en su casa si, y como Athena sabía de la estrecha amistad que existían en ambos decidió que Milo dejara que pasara los días allá.

El octavo custodio notó la penetrante mirada del ex-discípulo de Camus y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, irritado. Ante tal acto, Hyoga pudo notarlo. Sonrió satisfecho. Sabía que el bicho caería a sus pies. Una vez que llegaron, entraron de frente a los aposentos privados de la casa. El de escorpio se dirigió hacia el armario y empezó a sacar ropa. Lo único que podía hacer el cisne era solo observar la espalda de este. Su mirada estaba llena de lujuria y deseo hacia el alacrán.

—Milo, ¿estás seguro de lo que haces? —preguntó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente por atrás.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto incrédulo. Al darse media vuelta se dio cuenta que el cisne estaba muy cerca de él.

—De tus sentimientos hacia Camus —el de escorpio se sentía cada vez más nervioso. Hyoga sonrió satisfecho, había dado en el clavo. — Él no te merece, tú eres más alegre y él es un amargado sin razón.

Milo apretó los puños, molesto por las palabras de Hyoga ¿Por qué diablos actuaba así? ¿No se suponía que debía tener respeto por Camus? Mientras tanto, Hyoga se acercaba a los labios del escorpión. Iba a apartarlos hasta que el menor se desvió hacia su oído y dijo en un susurro:

—Yo podía ser mejor que él, soy más joven, más atractivo, alegre y te podría cumplir todos tus caprichos —mientras con sus manos tocaba el firme pecho del bicho. Ante aquel contacto Milo gimió bajito. — ¿Ves? te estás empezando a excitar —dijo relamiéndose los labios— Yo puedo excitarte —se estaba acercando a los labios del octavo guardián. Pero Milo lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

—Ya lo sé…pero yo amo a Camus, ya te lo dije —dándose media vuelta. Se dirigía a la salida de la habitación cuando se detuvo. Aun sin voltear le dijo—: Ya deberías superar lo que pasó entre nosotros —y se fue dejando aun enojado cisne.

La llegada de Hyoga, los sentimientos de culpa y molestia, su forma de seducir. El casi beso, que le iba a dar. Esa noche estaba seguro que no podrá dormir. Cuando ingresó al templo de Acuario, Milo se quedó en la puerta mientras admiraba los rasgos de Camus, estaba durmiendo plácidamente. La idea de decirle sobre su historia con Hyoga era tentadora; sin embargo, no pudo. Él arreglaría las cosas. Alejaría a Hyoga y dejaría el pasado atrás. Suspiró y se dio media vuelta para no mirar a su amado francés.

—Mañana será otro día —dijo en susurro— Espero que me ayudes —mientras miraba su constelación.

Pero el pasado no podría borrarse, y los sueños eran encargados de recordarlos.

SIBERIA, SEIS AÑOS ATRÁS

Aquella era la noche más fría de diciembre y la noche más fría que había experimentado en toda su vida. El frío congelante, calando sus huesos hasta la médula, le provocaba dolor. Pero por fortuna no todo era malo. Todo el sacrificio valía si podía permanecer al lado de Camus. El hombre por quien daría la vida.

El ruido de las maderas crujir y pequeños pasos que se acercaban hacia la acogedora habitación, lo hicieron girar. Al abrirse la puerta una pequeña figura apareció ante los ojos turquesas del griego.

— ¿Hyoga? —preguntó medio adormilado el octavo guardián. El rubio asintió. Se fue acercando poco a poco al griego— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tuve una pesadilla —dijo apenado el pequeño. — No puedo dormir —agachando la cabeza.

—No te avergüences, todos tenemos pesadillas, incluso yo —respondió sonriéndole dulcemente. Los ojos del pequeño se empezaban a iluminar por la confesión del mayor. De los dos discípulos que tenía Camus, Hyoga era el que más se acercaba al heleno.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó tímido— ¿Tú también tienes pesadillas?

—Sí —dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza— No creas que porque soy un caballero dorado no las tengo. —el pequeño Hyoga se mantenía pensativo, estaba analizando cada una de las palabras de Milo.

— ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? —preguntó. El octavo custodio pudo notar el pequeño rubor de sus mejillas, sintiéndose enternecido, recordaba que cuando tenía esa edad también se ruborizaba cuando le pedía algo a Saga.

—Está bien —dijo mientras se hacia un lado para darle espacio. Camus al sentir que su bicho se movía, por instinto él también lo hacía.

El tiempo pasó, Hyoga había conseguido la armadura del cisne y había matado a Camus para así activar el séptimo sentido. El joven caballero se sentía culpable por la muerte de su mentor, pero sabía que no estaba solo. Milo, el caballero dorado de escorpio, siempre se encontraba a su lado. Desde ese entonces, ambos paraban siempre juntos. Incluso el de escorpio se animó a entrenarlo. Ese día era lluvioso, parecía que el cielo estuviera llorando, por la pérdida de 6 santos dorados. Los más afectados eran Milo y Hyoga, que lloraban por la partida de Camus. El primero lloraba por la muerte de su mejor amigo, amante y novio; el segundo por su maestro, el ser que le ayudó a formarse como caballero. El de escorpio trató de ser fuerte para calmar al pupilo de su alma gemela.

Todos estaban ahí, la diosa Athena, los santos de bronce y los santos dorados que quedaban, incluso el viejo maestro estaba, visitando por última vez a quien era su mejor amigo de años. Hyoga lloraba cada vez más fuerte, aunque sabía que deshonraría la memoria de su maestro no podía soportarlo. Milo sabía cómo se sentía, se acercó a él. Y le dio un fuerte abrazo. El cisne al sentir el contacto con ese cuerpo tan cálido se empezó a calmar. El escorpión le empezó a acariciar la cabeza, con suaves masajes en su cuero cabelludo. El menor solo pudo hundir su rostro en el pecho del peliazul. Por una extraña razón se empezaba a sentir más tranquilo.

Los demás los miraron, a ninguno de los santos de oro les sorprendió la confianza de ambos. Se rumoreaba en el santuario que el octavo custodio siempre iba a Siberia para ver al de acuario. Y era lógico que ambos se conocieran. Tras haberse tranquilizado Hyoga se separó un poco del escorpión. Levantó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos. El guardián de la octava casa pudo notar los ojos rojos del menor. Le acaricio la mejilla y luego juntó su frente con el cisne, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Hyoga —empezó a decir— A Camus nunca le hubiera gustado que lloraran por su muerte.

—Lo sé —dijo en susurro, el de escorpio lo pudo escuchar claramente. Suspiró y luego se acercó a su oído.

—Sabes —dijo bajo. Hyoga se estremeció al sentir su aliento en su oído. — Le prometí a Camus que jamás te dejaría solo —el menor se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras— Y no lo pensaré hacer.

Se separó y, le tomó por los hombros y levantó su rostro para que lo viera directamente a los ojos "Los dos superaremos esto juntos" mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tierna. Sin darse cuenta Hyoga empezó a sonrojarse. El mayor pensó que era por la emoción del momento. Él se sentía así cuando en el pasado Saga y Kanon le daban esos tipos de ánimos. Sonrió al ver que el cisne empezó a tener ese brillo en sus ojos. Desvió su mirada hacia la tumba de su amigo.

—Te prometo que lo cuidaré, no importa si arriesgo mi vida. No dejare que alguien a quien tú quieres muera de nuevo —dijo más para sí mismo. Miró al cielo que aún no dejaba de llover. Todos lo miraban con curiosidad— Te lo prometo Cam —sonrió de nuevo— Y sabes que yo jamás rompo mis promesas.

La cercanía con Hyoga fue su primer error. El adolescente empezaba a sentir algo más que cariño por su nuevo maestro. Ese cariño que poco a poco se fue transformando en amor. Milo había cumplido con su promesa, nunca lo dejó. Le enseñó lo que su maestro una vez le mostró: el arte de seducir. Aunque él le enseñaba a Hyoga con el propósito de que algún día el ruso conquistara el corazón de su ser amado, nunca creyó que esas mismas técnicas las usaría en contra suya. Una noche, en la que Milo regresaba satisfecho por haber finalizado uno de sus trabajos que Athena le había encomendado, decidió tomar un baño caliente y echarse a dormir. Aioria le había invitado a celebrar en Rodorio y de paso divertirse un poco, pero desistió la oferta. Al entrar a la habitación, Milo sintió un extraño aroma en el ambiente, olía a… ¿rosas?, al encender la luz se sorprendió al ver que su habitación estaba llenas de ellas. Caminó hasta estar enfrente de la cama.

—Te demoraste —se escuchó la voz sensual de un muchacho. Milo no salía de su asombro, esa era la voz de su joven pupilo.

—Hyoga… —dijo en un susurro— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? —al darse la vuelta sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir. Hyoga estaba sobre la puerta, con una mirada depredadora, mostrando una sensualidad desconocida para Milo.

—Quería darte una sorpresa —dijo mientras se acercaba al griego. El de escorpio se dio cuenta que las mejillas del menor estaban teñidas de un color rojizo, lucía nervioso, pero de una forma encantadora. Se estremeció cuando notó que se acercaba e inclinaba la cabeza para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.

—Te amo —susurró en su oído. Dejándolo en blanco.

 **(-x-)**

Se levantó agitado, su corazón latía con fuerza y sus manos sudaban. Había sido solo un sueño, uno real y perturbador.

Milo llevó ambas manos a su rostro y lloró, deseaba olvidar, que aquellos momentos desaparecieran. Camus giró y lo abrazó por la cintura. No quería fallarle, no deseaba herirlo.

Se levantó con brusquedad y salió. Deseaba meditar y estar solo.

Sus pasos lo habían llevado al coliseo.

El silencio y la soledad del lugar se asemejaban con sus sentimientos. Estaba asustado, y no tenía a quien recurrir. Por primera vez, sintió que volvía a ser el mismo niño que Saga encontró.

— ¡Diablos! por más que no deseo, no puedo. ¡Maldito seas, Hyoga! ¡¿Por qué diablos no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?! —gritó el griego frustrado, ese muchacho se estaba apoderando de su mente, y eso no podía controlarlo.

Necesitaba gritarlo hasta desgarrar su garganta, exprimir los pulmones, deshacerse del secreto que lo aniquilaba poco a poco como un veneno hecho especialmente para él; todo a su medida. Milo jadeó cuando pensó en las consecuencias de callar y de hablar, con el dolor oprimiéndole el pecho y desgarrando su alma. Nadie jamás entendería por lo que estaba pasando. ¿Y si Camus…?

— ¿Así que no puedes dejar de pensar en Hyoga verdad, Milo? —dijo una voz a su espalda.

El santo de escorpio se quedó pasmado, al escuchar esa voz, era Camus. Se volteó lentamente y lo pudo ver, sus ojos mostraban la frialdad que solía mostrar ante los demás, sus palabras habían lastimado a Camus. No le dio tiempo de aclararle nada. Camus se echó a correr. Dejando a Milo de pie frente al coliseo.

— ¡Maldición! —exclamó molesto, golpeando una columna.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:**  
¡Hola! Iniciando una nueva historia, esta vez, centrada en la relación de Milo y Camus, quiénes tendrán que enfrentar los obstáculos de la vida. Los engaños, los secretos y las nuevas amenazas serán obstáculos que deberán superar.

Gracias por leer.  
Espero que les guste.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo sólo los utilizo por diversión :)**_

* * *

 **Título:** Volver a Amar  
 **Resumen:** Luego de las batallas Milo pensó que su relación con Camus podría volver a ser la misma de antes, pero no contaba con la aparición de Hyoga y el secreto que por mucho tiempo había guardado, poniendo el riesgo de su relación. Camus por su parte, debe enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos del pasado. Porque nadie dijo que amar sería sencillo.  
 **Clasificación:** NC-17  
 **Advertencias:** Lemon — Mpreg — Incesto  
 **Tipo:** Romance — Angustia — Drama — Tragedia  
 **Pareja Principal:** Milo/Camus quizás más adelante Camus/Milo  
 **Parejas secundarias:** Camus/Shun, Milo/Hyoga, Saga/Kanon, Shaka/Mu, Dohko/Shion, Shura/Aioria, otros.  
 **Personajes:** Camus, Milo, caballeros dorados, otros.

 **Autor:** Nikiitah  
 **Traductor:** -  
 **Beta:** Rubi  
 **Razón:** Reescribiendo mis fics :D  
 **Dedicatoria:** A todos los que les gusta esta pareja :3  
 **Comentarios adicionales:** Este fic lo había hecho hace tiempo con el nombre de ¿A quién Amo? pero luego de reeler todo el fic me di cuenta que el nombre no iba con la trama, además tuve que corregir varias cosas, en especial ahora con la llegada de SoG.

* * *

 **II.- Entre nubes de oscuridad**

Camus caminaba a pasos agigantados, demasiados bruscos para el siempre elegante y correcto caballero de oro. No había otro modo de poder sacar la frustración que sentía en aquellos momentos, ni el dolor de saberse engañado, que golpear con sus pies cada escalón que conducirían hacia la casa de Acuario. Milo había hecho algo imperdonable, o eso era lo que quería creer.

No quería verlo, ni escuchar ninguna vaga explicación. Él había escuchado claramente cuando dijo que no dejaba de pensar en Hyoga.

¿Qué más podría significar?

Milo y su alumno tenían una aventura.

Quizás se estaba precipitando. Generalmente, era Milo quien se volvía impulsivo y luego sacaba las conclusiones, o dudaba de cada una de sus decisiones, y él siempre era quien arreglaba las cosas, el que sufría la peor parte.

—Debo estar demasiado enamorado —gimió entre susurros—. ¡Pero ni crea que se va a salir con la suya!

—Camus de Acuario... ¿hablando solo? —la inconfundible voz del santo de Piscis se escuchó cerca de él... demasiado.

—Afrodita... —el santo de piscis se encontraba en la entrada del templo, con sus brazos cruzados y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, resaltando más la belleza que poseía—. ¿Qué haces en mi templo?

El sueco lo miró unos segundos, evaluándolo, para luego romper en carcajadas suaves. Camus se movió un poco incómodo por la clara burla hacia su persona, sin embargo, se congeló cuando la mano del sueco se colocó sobre su cabeza. Alzó su mirada para interrogar al mayor, sintiendo un pequeño calor en sus mejillas cuando Afrodita le sonrió con calidez.

—No es bueno dejarse llevar por los sentimientos Camus —dijo, apartó su mano y señaló hacia arriba— Este es la entrada a Piscis.

Camus sintió como su cuerpo tembló, y el mareo se hacía cada vez más presente.

— ¿Camus? —pero el muchacho no respondió, agachó la mirada y lo único que pudo hacer fue llevar una mano a su rostro, dejando que las primeras lágrimas frías resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Afrodita lo miró, tan tranquilo como siempre, con un brillo melancólico. Había presenciado parte de la ruptura de Camus y Milo, las plantas se lo habían advertido. Se aventuró a tomar del brazo de acuario y lo jaló para llevarlo hacia su templo, evitando que los demás vieran el lado sensible de su vecino.

Dejó que Camus se sentara sobre el sillón largo y se dirigió hacia la cocina para traer un poco de agua.

Afrodita no pudo evitar sentir empatía, sabía lo que sentía ahora su amigo, esa sensación de celos y abatimiento al saber que la persona que amas pensaba en otro. Regresó luego de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, y dejó el vaso de agua en la mesita de centro, esperando que Camus se tranquilizara y dejara salir lo que sentía. Aunque no le importaba estar en silencio.

—Lo viste —fueron las palabras de Camus. No era una pregunta sino una afirmación— No sé si pueda perdonarlo.

—No debes —dijo Afrodita, apoyó una mano sobre la espalda de Camus—. Pero sería mejor que lo escucharas.

— ¿Qué garantiza que me dirá la verdad?

—Camus, es Milo —Camus alzó la mirada hacia el sueco, que lo miraba con simpatía— ¿Acaso Milo te ha defraudado en el pasado?

—No... —Susurró—. Pero siempre hay una primera vez.

Afrodita suspiró, pero volvió a hablar.

—Milo es quizás alguien bruto, no se da cuenta de los sentimientos hacia él, pero sí tiene claro los suyos. Siempre estará pendiente de todos, excepto de él. Por eso no creo que lo haya hecho para lastimarte.

—Pensaba en Hyoga —confesó— Desde que vino mi alumno lo he notado extraño. Ambos parecían que ocultaban muchas cosas, hasta Milo no quería quedarse solo con Hyoga, y él... siempre quería obtener su atención.

—Quizás sea Hyoga quien lo acosa.

—Es un adolescente —reclamó Camus, apretando sus puños— No puede tener la culpa, en cambio, Milo ya es adulto.

—Debes escuchar su historia antes de sacar conclusiones —pronunció en tono persuasivo, tratando de relajar a su amigo—. Necesitas pensar las cosas con calma, si ahora tú y Milo se encuentran, lo más probable sea que ambos se alteren más y terminen enojándose —más de lo que están ahora quiso agregar el mayor, pero creyó prudente no mencionarlo.

Camus se quedó callado, y eso Afrodita lo aprovechó para continuar, teniendo cuidado de sus siguientes palabras.

—Tómate algunos días lejos de Milo, intentaré persuadirlo para que vaya a Géminis...

—Pero...

—Camus —interrumpió la réplica— Ahora no es tiempo, y si se ven, estoy seguro que descongelar a escorpio será difícil.

El silencio de Camus fue la victoria de Afrodita.

Saga sintió que lo habían golpeado en lo más profundo de su ser, cuando las primeras gotas cayeron sobre su pecho, mojando su ropa, y las jóvenes manos se aferraban con desesperación a su túnica. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quiso ser capaz de saber las palabras exactas para animar al más joven.

Milo.

Era cuestión de tiempo que la vida perfecta que rodeaba a Acuario y Escorpio se desmoronara por la provocación de un tercero, sobre todo por los secretos que Milo guardaba en su interior. Aquellos que necesitaban ser dichos, sobre todo para Camus. Si bien, Saga no estaba feliz por la decisión de Milo, debía aceptar que el corazón del menor ya latía por alguien más.

Debía aceptar ahora las consecuencias de no orientarlo más, de desaparecer por trece años, dejando como única sombra al hombre bondadoso que Milo recordaba, y que no tenía problemas.

Lo había abandonado para dejar que sus voces dominaran su ser. Quizás hasta llevar a Milo a un pozo sin fondo.

¿Cómo podría arreglar las cosas ahora?

Reprimió una vez más la molestia por su descuido y siguió acariciando la cabeza de escorpio.

—Creo que... al final toda fue mi culpa —susurró entre sus ropas, Saga se congeló al escucharlo, esa voz tan sombría, no deseaba que volviera al comienzo— Debí confiar más en Camus...

— ¿Así como él confió en ti? —escupió las palabras con rencor, recordando Asgard— Escucha, no justificaré tus decisiones, pero tampoco permitiré que te hundas en una miseria por Acuario.

—Pero... —se alejó del pecho de Saga para mirar hacia arriba, los ojos jades de Saga brillaban con rabia contenida, pero Milo no se inmutó— Sabes que debí decirle a Camus sobre Hyoga... es su alumno después de todo.

—Lo sé —Saga se obligó a tranquilizarse, intentando que su propia molestia no interfiriera en los sentimientos de Milo—. Pero ahora no puedes arrepentirte de tus decisiones. En primer lugar, no se lo dijiste por temer a la reacción de Camus. Ahora, lo único que puedes esperar es a que se calme y pedirle disculpas. Explícale a Acuario como pasaron las cosas.

— ¿Y si él decide alejarse?

—Entonces no es para ti.

Sabía que era duro, pero Milo ahora necesitaba de él, y aunque le molestara saber que a pesar de todo, ninguno de los dos estaría alejado del otro, debía velar por la felicidad de su alumno.

Afrodita observó el ir y venir de Camus, sus ojos violáceos impregnados de dolor y el reflejo de la soledad lo hacían sentir culpa. Él había aconsejado al francés que debería esperar a que se calmaran las cosas, pero no podía imaginar que el mismo Saga, con quién se encontró cuando descendía, le había aconsejado a Milo lo mismo.

Afrodita dejó caer la mano hacia su costado y apretó la rosa entre sus dedos. Ya no podía hacer nada más que observar. No podía interferir en una relación y hacer de mártir para que dejaran de lado sus diferencias, pero entonces... ¿por qué dolía tanto? La relación no era suya.

—Si sigues pensando tanto creeré que te gusta alguno. —Deathmask colocó una mano sobre el hombro del sueco, sonriendo levemente, pero cambió su expresión a una confusa cuando notó el cambio repentino en la mirada del otro—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

— ¿Irás a Asgard?

Deathmask sintió sus mejillas colorearse ante la pregunta, llevó una mano a su nuca y rió con nerviosismo.

—Sí. Athena por fin me dio permiso ¡Podré traer a los mocosos al santuario!

Aquello pareció ser suficiente para que Afrodita estirara las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba y tocara apenas la mano del italiano antes de quitarla. Cabeceó una vez para hacerle saber que estaba orgulloso por él y caminó dubitativo hacia el interior, entrelazando sus manos detrás de la espalda, giró para mirarlo por encima de su hombro a su amigo que no perdía ningún movimiento en los rasgos del otro.

—Entonces ve cangrejo tonto. —dijo, con voz suave y casi tierna. El hombre de cabellos cortos esbozó una sonrisa más animada y empezó a descender hacia los templos inferiores—. Sé que lograrás cuidar a los hermanos de tu querida Helena...

Afrodita meneó la cabeza, tratando de ignorar el tumulto de sentimientos que empezaban a aglomerarse en su interior.

El silencio que siguió, fue roto por el repentino estallido de cosmo helado una casa abajo.

Camus por fin había logrado esparcir toda su frustración, congelando su templo en el proceso.

Apenas había terminado su entrenamiento, sudado y con ganas de darse una ducha helada, cuando vio a Hyoga rondar a Milo como si nada. Todo había pasado sin mayor relevancia sino fuera el "sutil" toqueteo hacia el escorpión y éste sólo giró para verlo con molestia y luego irse, sin decir nada, ni reclamarle.

Oh, eso lo enfureció.

Camus meneó la cabeza, sintiendo repentinas náuseas de sólo imaginar a su alumno y su novio haber tenido algo más durante su muerte.

En aquella época, Camus había caído, junto a un grupo de caballeros dorados que luchaban por "Athena", si bien el francés tenía sus sospechas sobre el patriarca, le parecía lo mejor para redimirse, sacrificar su vida para que su alumno llegara al séptimo sentido. ¿Fue egoísta? Sí. Había tantas promesas que Milo y él habían hecho que quedaron olvidadas por su decisión. Creyó que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que era una forma de hacer que la siguiente generación peleara sobre la futura guerra Santa que se libraría en poco tiempo. O quizás él sólo quería huir de la realidad y deseaba evitarse el dolor de saber que Milo sería uno de los caídos y él, sobreviviría.

Ninguno de los tres había imaginado que algún día volverían a la vida, por lo menos, no en esta época. Era normal que Milo saliera con otras personas, pero ¿Hyoga? ¿Por qué él? Quiso creer que era por la convivencia, ambos los unía el mismo Camus. Ese sería un buen motivo. Entonces... ¿Por qué no le dijo?

Es cierto, quizás Camus se hubiera enojado, después de todo era su alumno, pero no por eso llegaría a odiar a Milo, ni a Hyoga.

Además, lo único que su mente sólo podía pensar era en una sola cosa: Infidelidad.

Camus no podía parar de regañarse por la falta de confianza, no tenía derecho a exigir más de lo que él pudo dar. A su mente, Asgard y Hades, rondaban entre sus recuerdos. Él no había podido compartir con Milo desde el comienzo sus decisiones, sin embargo, y a pesar de los golpes, el escorpión había logrado entenderlo.

Detuvo sus pasos luego de pensarlo mucho, dándose cuenta que había caminado de forma inconsciente hacia las doce casas, específicamente, su casa.

Al instante, dio gracias que esta vez se había detenido en su refugio que en Piscis o Capricornio. No deseaba el interrogatorio de Afrodita, ni las palabras fugaces de Shura, que estaba seguro, intervendría en el momento adecuado.

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón de la pequeña sala y observó la fotografía que había en la mesita de centro.

Milo y él habían tenido una relación de años, y saber que Hyoga pudo romperlo con su sola presencia, lo irritaba.

Estaba desesperado, se sentía traicionado por la desconfianza.

Camus sabía que si no se controlaba, podía hacer o decir cosas que luego lamentaría. Pero Milo nunca fue a buscarlo. Sonaría muy egocéntrico de su parte, pero había esperado la visita del escorpión desde hace semanas.

La espera mataba.

—Camus... —Milo lo agarró de sus hombros, y trataba de hacerlo reaccionar, con su rostro mostrando preocupación.

Hipocresía...

—Estoy bien —quitó con furia contenida las manos de Milo y le dedicó una gélida mirada.

Milo lucía como siempre, tan hermoso, tan radiante, quizás a excepción de sus ojos opacos e hinchados, quizás por tanto llorar.

Ridículo... pensó. No podía sentir lástima. No ahora.

—Sé que no soy la mejor persona con la que quisieras hablar, pero... realmente necesitamos aclarar las cosas.

— ¿Qué quieres aclararme? —preguntó entonces, esta vez mirando a sus ojos con rencor— ¿Qué todo este tiempo pensabas en Hyoga? ¿Acaso es muy buen amante?

—Hyoga no es mi amante...

— ¿No es tu amante? pero sí piensas mucho en él ¿no? —respondió con sarcasmo. La temperatura empezó a descender, congelando las paredes y parte de los muebles.

El crujido del hielo fue una advertencia que Milo estaba dispuesto a superar si eso calmaba la creciente ira de Camus.

Camus meneó la cabeza, y terminó congelando parte de su armadura y cabello.

—Déjame explicarte todo, por favor...

—No —sentenció— Tuviste todo el año que estuvimos vivos para "explicarme".

—Camus...

—Vete —dijo— ¡Lárgate de mí templo Milo!

Al instante que vio la figura de Milo desaparecer, Camus sintió como algo dentro de él se agitaba.

El enemigo de Acuario son los sentimientos.

Escuchó las palabras de su maestro en su consciencia, pero Milo necesitaba una lección.

Necesitaba sentir el dolor que él sintió por pensar en otro.

¡Oh!, Camus, la venganza no es buena.

Hyoga necesitaba pensar en los siguientes pasos de su plan, si bien, había sacado a Camus del camino, estaba seguro que Milo no lo aceptaría, por lo menos no en un tiempo. Caminó a pasos lentos por uno de los tantos caminos de rocas y hierbas que dirigían al Coliseo, creyendo que Shun estaría entrenando o cumpliendo alguna orden de Shaka.

Su ánimo incrementó al pensar en muchas posibilidades y técnicas que podría usar para impresionar a Milo. Porque él sabía que sería elegido, sería quien ocupara el corazón del guardián de la octava casa. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ese día? ¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con ocupar nuevamente un lugar entre los brazos de Milo? Estaba consciente que ambos habían tenido una sola noche. Una en la que Milo dijo que se arrepentía, pero entonces... ¿por qué había peleado con su maestro?

Los rumores eran demasiados. Algunos decían que era por la infidelidad de Acuario, por un tal Surt que no sabía que existía. Otros que era el santo de Escorpio quien fue infiel.

Pero todos llegaban a eso. Una infidelidad.

Milo no era esa clase de hombre que sería infiel, y le había sorprendido que su maestro lo creyera. Quizás el dolor nublaba su juicio.

—De todos modos... Milo y Camus terminaron definitivamente —dijo con renovadas fuerzas. Por primera vez, Hyoga mostró lo que era, un muchacho de quince años. Un adolescente que haría de todo para estar con la persona que decía amar, aunque quizás sólo era un capricho.

Meneó la cabeza y bajó las cortas escaleras que lo llevaban a las gradas. Sin saber que, detrás del muchacho, alguien más los había escuchado. Dohko lucía su ceño fruncido, algo extraño en el usualmente alegre y jovial caballero de libra. El hombre de más de doscientos años lucía tenso. El humor pacífico que había tenido hace unos minutos fue reemplazado en un parpadeo. A su lado, Shion lucía incómodo. Había estado pendiente de lo que pasaba en el santuario, y aunque le gustaría ayudar a los caballeros dorados, a quienes consideraba sus hijos, no podía intervenir en sus relaciones.

—Tal vez, sea mejor intervenir…

—Dohko, tú dijiste…

—Sé lo que dije, pero es muy diferente ahora.

— ¿Tanto te importaba él? Nunca fueron amigos.

—Fue alguien importante. —Shion quedó en silencio, mirando como Dohko bajaba la mirada. No podía saber exactamente qué estaba pasando por la mente de Dohko, por la forma de actuar, su extraña actitud. Presentía que lo que sea que ocultaba, no le iba a gustar.

—Dohko…

—Como para ti lo fue en su momento ese par —se dio media vuelta sin esperar alguna respuesta de parte de Shion. El patriarca apretó los puños empezando a caminar, directamente hacia Dohko. No deseaba volver a discutir con él.

Era cierto que para Shion, Manigoldo y Albafica, eran personas muy importantes. Siendo los primeros dorados con los que estableció una relación amical. Sin embargo, la relación con Dohko era especial, demasiado.

El patriarca del santuario, observó desde la tierra, como su viejo amigo estaba sentado en una de las ramas gruesas del gran árbol. Observando silencioso hacia los entrenamientos.

Dohko no podía ocultar su creciente malhumor. Aquella molestia de ver a la persona que prometió proteger caer en su propio abismo cada día. Estaba determinado, él ayudaría. Ayudaría a Milo y Camus a que volvieran a ser felices, pero para eso, necesitaba a Shion lejos. Él no lo comprendería

— No dejaré que nada pase... —susurró cerrando los ojos. Dejando que el peso de su cuerpo recayera en el tronco del árbol.

Shion que lo miraba desde el suelo cerró sus ojos ocultando el dolor que sentía al saber que para el chino, ahora, lo más importante era el griego. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su recinto. Descubriría lo que ocultaba con tanto recelo Dohko.

No había creído que encontrar a su amigo sería difícil. Shun era una persona que siempre encontrabas. No importaba el lugar, la fecha o la hora. Shun siempre estaba a su lado. Regalándole una sonrisa sincera, apoyándolo incondicional, animándole. Era por eso, que su extraña ausencia le angustiaba. ¿Estaría ocupado? ¿Estaría molesto por no haberse resignado a Milo? Eso sería ilógico. Shun era consciente de sus sentimientos, sabía que amaba a Milo y por él haría cualquier cosa: incluso hacer que peleara con Camus. Supuso que ahora, al ser entrenado por los santos de oro, sus deberes se habían multiplicado, pero aun así, no estaba seguro.

A lo lejos, pudo ver a Ikki, discutiendo como siempre. Estaba empezando a sentir pena ajena hacia la pobre alma que tenía la desafortunada suerte de cruzarse en su camino, hasta que reconoció la figura imponente de Radamanthys. Tan alto, tan gallardo... tan cejudo. Sólo Ikki era capaz de mandar al diablo a uno de los tres jueces del inframundo, sobre todo al más bestia.

Ir y preguntar no era opción. No cuando podía sentir el peligro en el aire. Sin embargo, había logrado escuchar/entender, algo entre la acalorada discusión.

— ¡Es mi hermano! —vociferó Ikki.

—Déjalo vivir —habían sido las duras palabras del inglés. Ikki se cruzó de brazos, quizás harto de seguir discutiendo. Eso Radamanthys aprovechó para tocar su hombro y empujarlo— Él sabe en que se mete, no sirve de nada buscarlo.

Esa información era lo que necesitaba.

Al ver a ambos hombres irse, empezó su camino, esta vez hacia el bosque, donde supuso, Shun estaba. Sin embargo, la escena que vio ahí no era algo que hubiera esperado.

Entre los árboles del bosque, divisó dos figuras abrazadas debajo de un gran árbol. No era nada extraño ver a los aprendices ocultarse de sus maestros para poder tener un momento de "intimidad", pero las personas que estaban ahí, no eran unos simples aprendices.

¿Desde cuándo Shun y su maestro eran tan cercanos?

Era incómodo.

Ver a su hermano de armas estar tan cerca a alguien tan frío como Camus, era algo que no quería, ni deseaba volver a ver. Acaso... ¿eran celos?

No. Hyoga y Shun sólo eran amigos. Su mejor amigo.

 _Mejor amigo._

A su mente le llegó el recuerdo de Milo. Cuando estaba bajo su cuidado, cuando le contaba anécdotas sobre él y Camus. Las emociones que lo llenaban al recordarlo, al saber que era su primer amigo. Alguien estaría eternamente a su lado.

Hyoga decidió no ver más. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr. El crujido de las ramas que pisaba habían alertado a la pareja, pero eso no le importó. Sólo... quería alejarse.

Las reuniones doradas no eran nada especiales. Escuchar las mismas tareas del patriarca era cosa de todos los días. Sin embargo, para ninguno, contando a los cinco santos de bronce que estaban al lado de la silla de sus maestros, le era indiferente la creciente incomodidad que había entre los catorce hombres. Shion, quien estaba sentado en el trono del patriarca, se levantó con elegancia y algo de molestia por la indiferencia de cada uno. Su mirada amatista recorrió los rostros aburridos de cada guardián y decidió poner fin a la reunión.

Milo, que hasta ese momento estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, recibió un pequeño golpe por parte de Saga, quien le avisaba sobre la finalización de la reunión.

—Dale tiempo.

—Lo sé... —Milo inhaló en profundidad, rearmándose, ignorando el dolor de saberse ignorado por Camus— ¿Crees que todo mejorará?

Saga no respondió, no porque no quisiera, sino por la interrupción de Camus, que sostenía la mano del joven Andrómeda.

Shaka, el maestro del muchacho de cabellos verdes, abrió sus ojos, después de mucho tiempo, sólo para mirar desconcertado al muchacho.

—Quiero anunciar frente a ustedes... —llamó Camus, el aire empezó a ponerse tenso. Algunos miraban entre Camus y Milo, que se miraban con gran determinación. Retándose a decir lo que el otro iba a hacer—...mi compromiso con Andrómeda.

Y el mundo de Milo empezó a romperse, bajo la perplejidad de todos, el terror de otros, y el dolor de Hyoga.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo sólo los utilizo por diversión :)**_

* * *

 **Título:** Volver a Amar  
 **Resumen:** Luego de las batallas Milo pensó que su relación con Camus podría volver a ser la misma de antes, pero no contaba con la aparición de Hyoga y el secreto que por mucho tiempo había guardado, poniendo el riesgo de su relación. Camus por su parte, debe enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos del pasado. Porque nadie dijo que amar sería sencillo.  
 **Clasificación:** NC-17  
 **Advertencias:** Lemon — Mpreg — Incesto  
 **Tipo:** Romance — Angustia — Drama — Tragedia  
 **Pareja Principal:** Milo/Camus quizás más adelante Camus/Milo  
 **Parejas secundarias:** Camus/Shun, Milo/Hyoga, Saga/Kanon, Shaka/Mu, Dohko/Shion, Shura/Aioria, otros.  
 **Personajes:** Camus, Milo, caballeros dorados, otros.

 **Autor:** Nikiitah  
 **Traductor:** -  
 **Beta:** Rubi  
 **Razón:** Reescribiendo mis fics :D  
 **Dedicatoria:** A todos los que les gusta esta pareja :3  
 **Comentarios adicionales:** Este fic lo había hecho hace tiempo con el nombre de ¿A quién Amo? pero luego de reeler todo el fic me di cuenta que el nombre no iba con la trama, además tuve que corregir varias cosas, en especial ahora con la llegada de SoG.

* * *

 **III.- Sed de venganza**

La venganza no era algo bueno. Sobre todo si los sentimientos estaban de por medio.

Camus sabía que quizás había ido demasiado lejos, pero ¿Quién podría culparlo? Estaba dejando que las emociones lo guiaran.

Camus suspiró, mentalmente exhausto cuando el silencio se prolongó en la sala. Le había costado decirlo, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Milo necesitaba saber lo que sintió cada vez que lo veía con Hyoga. Había pensado cuidadosamente todo, desde la actitud que tomaría Milo, hasta las caras que pedían explicaciones de sus compañeros, más específico, Shura y Afrodita, que no daban crédito a lo que habían escuchado.

—Vaya... eso fue inesperado —rompió el tenso silencio Kanon. Si bien el gemelo menor, no era un gran fan de meterse en la vida sentimental de sus compañeros, sabía lo incómodo que debía sentirse ser ahora Milo o Camus— Sólo debo decir... felicidades Camus —sonrió dubitativo.

Los demás empezaron a felicitar, imitando a Kanon, todos excepto Shaka, quien sólo se dedicaba a fruncir el ceño, Milo, dio media vuelta, seguido de Saga. Dohko por otro lado no lograba entender nada, e Hyoga, sólo se había quedado quieto, sin emitir sonido alguno.

¿Qué había pasado?

El ruso recargó su frente en la palma de su mano, tomándose un breve momento. Respiró hondo. Las cosas estaban descontrolándose, nada de lo que estaba planeando había salido como quería. Él necesitaba pensar, no debía molestarle el hecho que Shun y su maestro estuvieran juntos... ¿verdad?

Al instante se maldijo mentalmente por haber empezado a sentir los molestos celos. Shun era su amigo, Camus su maestro. El verdadero hombre que amaba era Milo, y sólo a él debía ser fiel.

Sin importar que se viera fuera de lugar, empezó a descender las casas corriendo, antes de saber que no soportaría ver aquella felicidad que él no podía tener aún.

—Sólo importa Milo... sólo él... —pensó Hyoga, tratando inútilmente de tranquilizar su agitado corazón.

Pero Hyoga no lograba entender que las relaciones no se fuerzan, y todo lo que das, se devuelve.

— ¡Eso fue maleducado! —el grito de Shion se dejó escuchar cuando los demás caballeros dorados y sus aprendices salieron de su templo. Dohko, quien estaba sentado en el sillón individual de su sala, sólo desviaba la mirada.

—Eso fue una niñería por parte de Camus.

Shion enrojeció. Estaba molesto... no, estaba furioso.

—Como uno de los santos veteranos, debiste felicitarlos. Quizás Acuario ya no ama más a Escorpio ¿qué tan descabellado es eso?

—Por el simple hecho: no es sincero. Ninguno lo es. Ya sabes que Milo...

—Basta —cortó, sintiendo como el dolor en su sien se hacía fuerte— Dohko, nosotros no podemos intervenir en los sentimientos ni decisiones de ellos, ya deberías dejar esa idea de ser el cupido de medio santuario.

—No lo soy —se defendió el chino, mostrándose ofendido por su amigo— Y tú deberías dejar de ser indiferente a todos. Ellos no sólo son mis compañeros, son amigos míos.

—Somos sus superiores, ¡el ejemplo! —Inquirió Shion ya harto de la situación—. No te quiero ver cerca de Escorpio a menos que sea en veinte metros. Deja que arreglen sus diferencias.

Dohko no estaba contento con la decisión de Shion. Tomando su capa, la colocó sobre su armadura y salió sin dirigir palabra alguna.

La decisión estaba tomada.

—No —fue la escueta respuesta de Radamanthys. Ikki frunció el ceño con molestia pero no respondió, no caería de nuevo—. Deja que se equivoque, al final sabe lo que hace.

—Precisamente porque no sabe lo que está haciendo, debo intervenir —la testarudez de Ikki era impresionante y a la vez irritante.

—No pienso moverme... ¿Lo sabes, cierto?

Cuando los tres dioses salieron rumbo al Olimpo, el caos empezó. Sin la supervisión de las cabezas, ninguno de los soldados era capaz de moderar sus sentimientos, tantos negativos, como positivos.

Radamanthys era el encargado de los espectros, Sorrento de los generales marinas e Ikki de los santos de bronce, eso sin contar a la supervisión de Shion en general. Obligatoriamente debían llevarse bien, sobre todo si necesitaban ponerse de acuerdo de las obligaciones y funciones que cada uno poseía mientras sus dioses no estaban.

—Es mi hermano, y yo decido cuando actuar. —sentenció Ikki.

La atmósfera empezó a cambiar. Ambos hombres, orgullosos y testarudos, no aceptarían la derrota con facilidad.

—Basta, cálmense los dos —dijo Kanon, colocándose entre ambos, mirándolos con molestia.

Kanon era uno de los pocos hombres que habían logrado tranquilizar a Radamanthys y a Ikki, quizás porque había peleado contra ambos en el pasado, ganándose el respeto o porque su paciencia con Saga, que lo venía acosando desde hace un tiempo, era milagrosa.

El menor desvió la mirada, harto de una situación, que a su parecer, era infantil. Mientras que Radamanthys sólo pudo suspirar con pesar. Estar rodeado de niños no era precisamente algo que llamara su atención.

—Él empezó —acusó Ikki. Kanon quien no había dejado de mirar a ambos hombres con molestia, relajó su ceño y se permitió suspirar. Pensando con seriedad que la ida al cine con los demás generales marinos no era del todo mala.

—No empieces fénix.

— ¿Acaso no puedes contra las palabras de un niño?

Aquello pareció más una insinuación que una verdadera pelea. Kanon de pronto empezó a sentirse incómodo, como si hiciera el mal tercio. Carraspeó para hacerse notar, y cuando lo hizo, deseó no hacerlo.

—Ya que se calmaron... —evitó sentirse "intimidado" con las miradas de ambos ¡Diablos! Ahora más se arrepentía de no haber aceptado salir—. Ikki, exactamente ¿qué planea Camus con Shun?

Ikki agrandó sus ojos de pronto. Como si hubiera recordado porqué estaba peleando con Radamanthys en primer lugar. Giró para encarar al uniceja que sólo bufó, incómodo por volver al comienzo.

—No empieces.

Kanon no pudo evitar dejar que una exclamación de sorpresa saliera de sus labios cuando el inglés se llevó arrastrando a Ikki, como si se tratara de cualquier chiquillo que debía controlar.

— ¿Crees que a Shaka le guste? —Aioria no dejaba de hablar, eso pensaba Milo que caminaba a su lado con cara de aburrimiento— Aunque... quizás debería leer más acerca de su cultura ¿no crees?

—Sí...

—Pero... ¿cómo podría averiguar que le gusta sin que sospeche?

—No lo sé.

—Eres aburrido.

—Lo... ¡Oye!

—No me estás escuchando —el suspiro de Aioria lo hizo sentir culpable. Su mente no estaba en ese momento bien. El recuerdo de Camus anunciando su compromiso lo hacía sentir mal, culpable. Pero a la vez... molesto.

Entendía que había dañado a Camus, pero ¿comprometerse con Shun? Eso era caer demasiado bajo. Respiró hondo. Se permitió fruncir el ceño, dejando que la incomodidad que le producía el recuerdo de ambos se disipara; quería que todo acabara para poder dejar de pensar en el dolor que le producía ver a Camus ahora, feliz con alguien que no era él.

—Lo siento Aioria... necesito estar solo.

Aioria lo miró dubitativo, esperando que Milo no cometiera ninguna locura. La voz de Aioros lo distrajo, sabía que con su hermano tenía una charla pendiente, y aunque quiso retrasarlo, sabía que tarde o temprano debían aclarar algunos asuntos, sobre todo, por su amistad con Shura.

—Bien... pero cualquier cosa estoy aquí —dudó por unos segundos, pero luego se animó a colocar una mano en su hombro, otorgándole su apoyo fraternal— Sé que podrás superar esta prueba, lo que hizo Camus... sé que no quieres recordarlo, pero sabes que al final todos te estamos apoyando.

Cuando Milo quiso hablar fue demasiado tarde. Sólo pudo observar como la figura de Aioria desaparecía entre los árboles, quizás dirigiéndose hacia el Coliseo.

Milo se quedó en medio del bosque, oculto en las sombras de los árboles que lo rodeaban. No pudo evitar soltar el aire que había estado reteniendo entre los dientes. Había llegado a pensar que quizás la decisión de Camus era lo mejor. Un tiempo, alejados.

Pero Camus lo había olvidado.

No. Su antiguo amante sólo estaba con Shun por despecho.

Creyó que podría seguir adelante, pero se sentía tan débil, tan miserable. Se sentía... él.

—Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo —dijo, acentuando el gesto al reconocer el cosmo del hombre que se acercaba hacia él. Giró su cuerpo para encararlo, observando con cautela a Camus—. Parece que el caballero de los hielos necesita algo.

Silencio.

Camus lo miraba con su gélida mirada, tan característica de él. Parecía determinado a algo, sólo que esta vez, Milo no era capaz de ver a través de él.

Observó cómo Camus se acercaba, posando una de sus frías manos sobre su mejilla, mientras que sus ojos se volvían a conectar de una manera hipnotizante. Una ráfaga de viento elevó las pequeñas hojas del césped. Y fue cuando el roce, tan delicado y suave, se sintió sobre sus labios. El beso de Camus transmitía ternura, pero a la vez... era doloroso.

Quemaba.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, sin poder evitar estrechar entre sus brazos a su antiguo amante. Milo comenzó a sentir las primeras sensaciones en su cuerpo, como las manos de Camus que recorrían con sutileza la piel de los brazos de Milo, un toque cálido, casi tierno.

Los recuerdos de la primera vez fue lo que se le vino a la mente. Las manos de Camus que silenciosas tocaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y su lengua, que recorría su cavidad bucal.

Todo era perfecto, demasiado.

...hasta que recordó porque se habían distanciado.

Separó a Camus con brusquedad, lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —Dijo, acentuando el gesto cuando lo vio acercarse, otra vez—. ¿Qué planeas haciendo esto Camus? —bramó, alzó su mano derecha, donde la aguja escarlata estaba lista para atacar.

Pero en ningún momento Camus se detuvo.

Una ráfaga de viento más fuerte y helada lo impulsó hacia atrás, quedando atrapado por una fina escarcha de hielo. Observó a Camus impresionado por el nivel de fuerza y volvió a hablar:

—No soy un juguete Camus... no pienso rogarte perdón, no después de... —se interrumpió, sintiendo el nudo cerrar su garganta—...no después de saber que estás comprometido con Shun —escupió las palabras.

Camus, tan frío como siempre, se acercó a darle otro beso, uno más necesitado, más desesperado que el anterior.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —Preguntó sintiendo como sus fuerzas cesaban, el hielo empezó a desaparecer y cayó a los brazos del aguador— ¿Qué esperas de mí?

Camus acunó su rostro entre sus manos y Milo quiso saber qué pasaba por su mente.

Sin percatarse del momento, ya estaban besándose, mimándose. Siendo… ellos.

No importaba la ropa sobre sus pieles, sus manos vagaban en busca del cálido roce, salvaje y conocido que tanto amaban. No les importó que la ropa de ambos desapareciera en un arranque de desesperación, ni que el cuerpo de Milo se deslizara a través del tronco, lastimando su espalda por las astillas. Las piedras se clavaban como agujas hiriendo su piel, las ramas secas y muertas de los arbustos sobre su pelo eran ignoradas, el tiempo perdido, las dudas y el dolor iban impregnadas en cada beso, buscando saciar la necesidad de amor y contacto que era negado por su orgullo.

Camus fue más osado, sus labios bajaron por la piel expuesta, el cuello, el pecho, el vientre, deteniéndose cuando llegó a la elasticidad de la ropa interior. Observó a Milo, que ya tenía los ojos dilatados por el placer y sin poder moverse. El hielo empezó a derretirse por el calor. Dejando a Camus sólo unos minutos antes de que las manos griegas recorrieran su cuerpo.

—Milo —susurró.

No quería fingir, sólo existían ambos.

Camus quiso hacer todo. Tocar, besar, oler, sin apartar la mirada de los turquesas de Milo. Reprimió el ronco gemido, cuando el hielo por fin desapareció y su cuerpo se llenó de caricias. Se situó sobre sus caderas, volviendo a detener las acciones de Milo con el hielo que formó sobre sus muñecas, soltó un gruñido desesperado.

No había dudas, Camus tomó el falo ya endurecido, sacándolo de entre la ropa interior y empezó a empalmarlo. Arriba y abajo, de derecha a izquierda. No había lugar que su lengua no haya tocado. Observando la desesperación de Milo, empezó a auto penetrarse. Sintiendo el escozor en su entrada no preparada, ser abierta sin piedad.

Dolor, quería sentir sólo eso.

Esbozó una sonrisa, pequeña y casi tensa. Con los ojos cerrados y las manos apoyadas en el torso de Milo, empezó a subir y bajar, emitiendo los primeros gemidos placenteros.

Ahora eran uno. Le pertenecía, al igual que Milo a él.

Sintió las manos de Milo tomar sus caderas y por diez segundos, sus miradas volvieron a conectarse, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar se acercó para volver a degustar sus labios, sintiendo las embestidas golpear su trasero. No le importó si sus gemidos y gruñidos se llegaban a escuchar, o si en cualquier momento llegara alguno de sus compañeros. Sintiendo el calor de Milo era suficiente para Camus.

Las embestidas, antes fuertes fueron disminuyendo, cambiando de posición, quedando Camus debajo del cuerpo griego. Entrelazando los brazos sobre el cuello de Milo, dio un ligero movimiento de caderas, para reanudar el ritmo anterior y seguir disfrutando de aquellos momentos llenos de paz.

El clímax se acercaba, las embestidas, cada vez más profundas, más certeras, sus cuerpos cubiertos por la leve capa de sudor y sus alientos chocando entre sí. Sabiendo lo que venía, su interior se contrajo, dándole la bienvenida al caliente semen. Llenándolo.

Su cuerpo se arqueó, sintiendo por primera vez lo delicioso que era ser llenado. Quiso permanecer con los ojos abiertos, queriendo ver como tantas veces el rostro de Milo llegando a su límite, pero nunca los abrió. En cambio, dejó que las sensaciones de su cuerpo, y el abrasador sentimiento lo invadieran.

—Camus —dijo Milo luego de diez minutos en silencio. Ambos ya habían normalizado sus respiraciones, y Camus automáticamente lo había abrazado, queriendo que Milo escuchara el palpitar de su corazón.

—No digas nada —dijo, su voz salió vacía, dolorosa—. Sólo no lo digas.

—No es correcto —Milo quiso liberarse, encarar a Camus, pero el francés no lo permitía, en un arrebato, Milo logró alzarse, observando.

Llanto. Camus lloraba en silencio.

— ¿Es lo que quieres ver? —preguntó Camus con molestia. Milo no dijo nada—. Estoy así por ti.

—Camus…

—No —se levantó como pudo, colocando sus prendas con rapidez. Giró cuando su torso fue cubierto y observó a Milo desde arriba—. Con esto he comprobado lo débil que eres. La carne siempre llamará Milo, y sé que… yo sólo significo eso.

— ¿De qué hablas? —no entendía nada. Camus sonrió con tristeza por su respuesta ¿era una prueba?

—Fue un placer este breve momento de diversión Milo —ninguno se atrevió a apartar la mirada, fue cuando las palabras de Camus, las más frías y llenas de rencor se escucharon—: Me alegra nunca más repetirlo.

Milo pude sentir como arrancaban lo último que tenía de esperanza. En aquella fe que se había aferrado con tanta ilusión.

Su mundo se rompió, llenando su corazón de odio.

Shura observó a Camus, quien no pudo más que carraspear por la incomodidad del momento. Camus se acomodó el traje de entrenamiento, que estaba mal puesto, y trató de fingir que nada pasaba. Peinó con sus dedos algunos de los largos mechones y empezó a caminar, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero Shura no era de los que se quedaban callados.

Camus sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del mayor, y no podía culparlo si le llegaba a pegar. Milo era muy querido por los dorados, más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Había llegado a tener tiempo de convivir con cada uno de los sobrevivientes, algo que en aquellos trece años ninguno pudo. Con Shura, la relación era fraterna, era quien se encargaba de vigilarlos en las largas ausencias de sus maestros, era el hombre que vivía una casa más abajo y con quién luchó en dos ocasiones; como aliado y enemigo.

No era sutil, no intentaba fingir demencia.

Shura había tomado del brazo a Camus, azotando la espalda del francés contra el árbol y mostrando a través de sus ojos la ira que se contenía.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Pero Camus no tenía una respuesta. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Realmente valía haber humillado a Milo por venganza? ¿Podía haber cambiado algo sólo con hablar? Nunca lo llegaría a descubrir.

—No te pienso volver a preguntar Camus.

Camus, así lo llamaba Shura. No era Acuario, no era francés. A pesar de la fría apariencia, del estricto hombre al que se había obligado ser. Shura era el único que podía llegar a enfrentarlo, a la fuerza si era necesario, para que recapacitara. A diferencia de Milo, que es un hombre guiado por sus sentimientos, Shura no podía perdonar con facilidad los errores.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Cómo no vas a saber? —Preguntó, afianzando el agarre sobre sus brazos— ¡Es tu novio!

—Ex —corrigió, logrando zafar el agarre— me felicitaste por mi compromiso con Shun, y ahora...

—Ahórratelo —cortó Shura, acentuando el gesto— Sé que todo es falso, tu relación, el compromiso. Todo lo haces por Milo, quieres que entienda el dolor que te causó. Pero tú mismo sabes que esto no es la solución. Este no es el Camus que yo he llegado a conocer y con el que solemos tener largas conversaciones en la biblioteca. Ahora, dime.

¿Qué podía decir? Camus sentía el dolor de Milo. Lo quemaba. No podía hacerle eso.

Pero entonces recordaba sus palabras y todo volvía a hundirse.

—Olvídalo, pero recuerda... mientras más esperes en pedir perdón, más lo alejas.

Shura nunca se equivocaba cuando trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón. Fingió mantener la compostura, el largo silencio, pero Shura no dijo nada más. Pensando que volverían a pelear, sólo pudo ver como daba media vuelta.

Y se fue.

La explosión en el coliseo, fue gigantesco.

El cosmo contenido de Kanon, agitado, furioso, no podía pasar desapercibido. Shura dejó el mal humor por los quince segundos que siguieron y se encaminó hacia las gradas de rocas. Situándose en la distancia suficiente para ver como Kanon vociferaba una maldición y se iba corriendo, a un lugar, que estaba seguro, ni Aioros ni Saga le seguirían.

—Esto lo veía venir —susurró Shura, manteniendo sus ojos aún fijos sobre Saga y Aioros, quienes estaban tirados sobre los cimientos de una columna destrozada.

—Es de esperarse — dijo Aioria, tenía en sus manos una botella de agua y una toalla—. Le dije a mi hermano que dejara en paz a Kanon, pero insistía que Kanon era el indicado. No sé si era por las hormonas, o el hecho de ver que todos crecimos y él permanezca como chiquillo lo que lo animó a ser persistente —Shura soltó una suave risa, sabiendo de antemano la actitud del arquero—. Por cierto Shura, necesitaba hablar contigo de algo.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

—Verás... —el jugueteo de manos del siempre confiado león fue lo primero que llamó su atención. Aioria alzó los ojos, con un brillo nunca antes visto—. Saldré con Shaka y yo... no sé qué temas iniciar. Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras y...

Pero Shura ya no escuchaba.

Lo único que su mente podía repetir era: Aioria, Shaka y cita.

No era una noticia que le gustara, menos que emocionara. No obstante, se obligó a sonreír, sabiendo de antemano que Aioria ya se había percatado de su ánimo. Lo supo cuando dejó de hablar, Shura sólo pudo forzar aún más la sonrisa. Diciéndose mentalmente que no debía sentirse mal. Aioria no tenía la culpa, era solamente suya por esperar.

—Estoy feliz por ti.

Y eso fue todo lo que pudo decir, cuando sintió los brazos del griego rodear su cuerpo, y el mundo entero caer sobre él. Shura estaba perdido.


	4. Chapter 4

**(***)**

 **(*)**

 **Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original de temática yaoi basado en Saint Seiya. Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

 **Advertencias:** Éste fanfic es de temática Yaoi (Homosexual) si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo no leer.

 **Título:** Volver a Amar

 **Personajes principales:** Milo de Escorpio; Camus de Acuario;

 **Personajes secundarios:** Saga de Géminis; Kanon de Géminis; Hyoga de Cisne; Dohko de Libra;

 **Autor:** Nikiitah

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

 **IV.- Amores no Correspondidos**

Al día siguiente, Camus caminaba hacia la casa del escorpión hecho una furia, estaba molesto con Milo por haber aceptado ir a la cita doble, con Hyoga por también aceptar, pero sobre todo, estaba molesto consigo mismo por haber hecho sufrir a Milo hace minutos atrás. Tanto había sido su deseo de venganza que ni se inmutó cuando lo vio destrozado, ¡Encima habían hecho el amor! Ambos prácticamente se habían marcado como si fueran propiedad del otro y él en vez de perdonarlo (ya que debía admitir que también había sido culpa suya por no querer escuchar) va y le dice: Tengamos una cita doble. ¡Pero que idiota! ¿Y Milo que hace? Acepta y se va dejándolo sin palabras. Encima Shura aparece y le regaña por su actitud y él de nuevo se pone testarudo. Definitivamente se había vuelto loco. No solo dañaba a Milo, sino también a Shun y a Hyoga, aunque todo ese pleito comenzó por su culpa.

Suspiró frustrado mientras se detenía a golpear un árbol. Jamás había sentido tanto descontrol en sí mismo. Pero le era imposible no descontrolarse cuando se está en juego su orgullo y claro lo más importante, Milo. Él solo quería darle una lección, pero al parecer todo se ha salido de control y él también. Siguió caminando y se encontró con Kanon que estaba escondido en un arbusto, muy cerca de donde estaba.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? —preguntó el francés con una ceja levantada.

—Ocultándome de Aioros y de Saga —contestó el gemelo menor, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al recordarlos. — ¡Están locos!

—Qué raro, pensé que te gustaba Saga —dijo con indiferencia. Kanon y él se había hecho amigos cuando volvieron a la vida, la razón era desconocida para muchos, aunque Milo había estado feliz de que Camus hablara con alguno de los gemelos. Y ahí va otra vez. Pensando en Milo de nuevo. Miró a Kanon que lo miraba con curiosidad para luego sonreír como niño planeando su próxima travesura. — ¿Qué?

—Nada. —contestó alzando sus hombros. — Solo que… me sorprende lo mucho que has cambiado Camus.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Mmmm como lo digo sin correr el riesgo de quedar congelado… —Miró de reojo como Camus se había cruzado de brazos y lo miraba expectante. — Antes sólo me hubieras ignorado y seguido tu camino. —Camus alzó una ceja incrédulo. Era cierto, en el pasado lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora se sentía diferente.

—Solo quise ser cortes…

—No lo dudo… es solo… que desde que Milo y tú terminaron me resulta extraño verte.

—No necesito a Milo para ser feliz ¿sabes? —susurró empezando a molestarse.

—No he dicho eso. —la sonrisa de Kanon apareció al decir eso. Camus se recargó en el árbol y lo miró aun sin comprender. Adivinando los pensamientos del francés, Kanon continuó hablando. — A lo que me refiero es que al terminar con Milo has hecho hasta lo imposible por darle celos. Has sacado un lado tuyo que nadie conocía, e incluso escuché que heriste a Milo…

¿Acaso todos ya sabían lo que había pasado? Camus frunció el entrecejo molesto, pero aun así se agachó para sentarse al lado de Kanon.

—No sé qué hacer…

—Yo sí. —Camus miró de reojo a Kanon sin decir nada. — Son tus celos y el orgullo lo que hablan por ti. Te recomiendo que hables con él y aclares la situación.

— ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan sabio?

—No lo sé… pero mientras me ocultaba de mi hermano y Aioros he visto a muchos con el mismo problema.

— ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta. —habló ausente, mientras procesaba las palabras de Kanon.

—Pues cubito, no te has dado cuenta ya que tú 'venganza' te ha mantenido ocupado.

—… —giró para ver de nuevo a Kanon y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. — ¿Crees que Milo llegue a perdonarme?

—Si no sigues metiendo la pata, lo hará —Camus bufó fastidiado por el comentario. — Y también… tienes suerte de que Saga no se haya enterado.

—No le temo a Saga.

— ¿Algún día me dirás porque mi hermano y tú se llevan tan mal?

—Algún día te lo diré. —Kanon viendo que no había rastro de ninguno de sus acosadores se levantó. — Por cierto… ¿Por qué no estás con Saga?

—Es que, era más divertido acosar a Saga —dijo con simpleza. — Además… No creo en el amor, y menos viniendo de él.

— ¿Te refieres por lo de Cabo Sunion? Admite que te lo buscaste tu solo.

—Aparte de eso… —dijo haciendo un mohín de disgusto al recordarlo.

— ¿Qué hay de Aioros?

—No lo sé… pero viendo como ambos son de acosadores, no me gustan para nada.

—Pues eres una persona suertuda al saber que tu hermano te ama, no como yo —dijo sin pensar.

—Tú estarías con Milo si lo hubieras dejado hablar. ¿Por qué desconfías tanto de él? Según recuerdo cuando eran niños tú confiabas ciegamente en Milo ¿Qué cambió tanto?

—No lo diré… es algo que no me gustaría recordar.

—Como quieras —susurró ya sin ánimos de seguir con aquella conversación. — Nos vemos Camus.

—Espera… —Kanon volteó mirándolo interrogante. — Kanon ¿nunca pensaste en hacer un trío? —La pregunta le sorprendió al peliazul que soltó algunas carcajadas.

—Vaya quien iba a pensar que el santo de Acuario era pervertido —Camus lo miro divertido, hace ya un buen tiempo que no se reía así.

—Milo me enseñó —sonrió nostálgicamente, Kanon notó su cambio y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Ya sabes lo que debes hacer. —el galo volvió a su actitud fría.

—Jamás, el debería pedirme disculpas, por seguir pensando en Hyoga. —Kanon solo suspiró, sabía que convencer a su amigo era difícil.

—Ahora sí. Nos vemos Camus. Me avisas cuando decidas dejar de lado tu orgullo.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

Mientras tanto en la casa de escorpio, se encontraban Milo y Shura hablando, el primero se sentía mejor luego de la visita del español. Desde aquel accidente con Saga, donde DeathMask, Afrodita y Shura estuvieron presentes, el español y él se habían vuelto muy unidos, considerándolo como un hermano mayor. Por otro lado Shura cada vez que hablaba con Milo se sentía mejor. No tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle cómo se sentía después de lo que pasó con Camus ayer. Ya que él mismo debió lidiar con sus propios demonios al saber de qué Aioria tendría una cita con Shaka. Ahora, los dos, frente a frente se desahogaban de todas sus penas y a pesar del dolor que sentía Milo, se veía tranquilo, y jugaría el mismo juego que Camus. Shura no comentó nada al respecto, solo le dijo que tuviera cuidado que cuando se juega con fuego siempre se sale quemado.

—Estaré bien Shura. Sé lo que hago.

—Eso espero. —Suspiró— A veces ambos me sorprenden. Cuando se enojan o se sienten traicionados actúan peor que niños.

—Él es el único que actúa así. —Milo se cruzó de brazos inconforme por lo dicho, Shura movía su cabeza en forma negativa mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Ambos actúan así y punto.

—Mejor cambiemos de tema. —sugirió Milo con una sonrisa. Pero rápidamente la cambió por una más seria. — ¿Cómo vas con el tema de Aioria y Shaka?

—Ya sabes… ayer como te dije tuvieron su cita. Aioria se veía feliz cuando regresó de ella. —susurró sobándose la cara con ambas manos. — Ya no sé ni qué hacer.

—Vamos anímate, el gato siempre ha sido despistado.

—Pero Milo le he dado varias indirectas, no puedo creer que sea tan despistado.

— ¿Y si le dices directamente?

—No lo haré.

—Entonces ¿Cómo deseas que Aioria conozca tus sentimientos?

—Pues yo… —En ese momento el hombre a que se había robado cada suspiro de su ser pasaba por ahí más feliz que nunca. Milo juró que casi podía ver al gato saltar de alegría por su templo.

—Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí reunidos? —saludó con una sonrisa.

—Hola Aioria. —saludó con una sonrisa algo forzada Milo. Aioria era uno de sus amigos más cercanos al igual que Shura, y le resultaba frustrante saber que Shura sufría por la indiferencia del quinto custodio.

—Hola —susurró sin ánimos Shura.

— ¿Qué te pasa amigo? —preguntó el castaño al notar lo desanimado que estaba Shura.

—Nada —dijo fríamente el español y se fue, Aioria se sorprendió y se fue detrás de él.

—Shura espera. —Milo se quedó mirando por donde se fueron sus amigos. Así que lo mejor decidió levantarse e ir a ver si Shura necesitaba ayuda, pero en eso vio como una ráfaga azul corría a toda prisa hacia la séptima casa, o bueno, eso trataba. Intentó ver de quien se trataba y se percató que era Kanon que otra vez intentaba escapar de Saga. El gemelo mayor había acorralado a su hermano y lo estaba tratando de besar, pero éste parecía gusano e intentaba soltarse del agarre.

—Saga suéltame —forcejeó el menor.

—No lo haré, fui un idiota al no darme cuenta que me amabas así que ahora lo compensare. —terminando de decir esto lo beso, debía admitir que le encantaba los besos del mayor, pero él era un hombre demasiado orgulloso.

—No me jodas Saga —lo empujó— Te tardaste demasiado —le dio la espalda iba a dar un paso pero de nuevo fue acorralado— ¡Pero que mierda…! —Iba a darle un buen golpe a su hermano pero vio que se trataba de Aioros.

—Kanon —susurró rozando con morbo su lóbulo.

— ¡Ay no! —dijo Kanon, ya estaba harto de los constantes acosos de ambos pero en ese momento las palabras de Camus volvieron a su mente: Kanon ¿nunca pensaste en hacer un trío? Con aquel pensamiento en su cabeza, rodeo el cuello de Aioros. Les daría una vez por todas lo que buscaban de él para que lo dejaran en paz.

—Aioros, ¿nos vamos a un lugar más privado? —dijo inocente, Aioros sonrió, le encantaba Kanon, siempre había sido así, aunque dijera que estaba enamorado de Saga, en el fondo de su corazón estaba Kanon esperando por él.

—Claro mi amor —Saga que miraba la escena hirvió de celos, Kanon se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió.

—Hermanito ¿nos acompañas? —dijo otra vez con un tono inocente, que haría derretir al más duro de todos. Saga al escuchar la propuesta de su hermano no lo pensó ni dos veces, empujó a Aioros y cargó a Kanon. Lo besaba intensamente y se lo llevaba a su templo que quedaba más cerca, seguido por un muy molesto Aioros, ya que fue interrumpido.

—Camus espero que esto sea divertido o te enviaré a otra dimensión —pensó Kanon. Mientras veía como Saga y Aioros se peleaban por quien iba a estar con él. Milo negó con la cabeza, solo rezaba por la seguridad de Kanon y que no saliera lastimado, oh peor. Rogaba que ni Saga ni Aioros sean enviados a la otra dimensión.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

En otra parte, en la décima casa, se encontraban Shura y Aioria, el primero ignorando olímpicamente al menor, mientras que este le gritaba que le prestara atención. Aioria ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero era Shura de quien se trataba e intentaría tranquilizarse. No le gustaba la forma en cómo el caballero de Capricornio lo ignoraba.

—SHURA —gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

— "…"

—Hazme caso por favor —dijo casi suplicando Aioria.

— "…"

— ¡Shura!

— "…"

— ¡Joder Shura te estoy hablando!

— ¿Qué quieres Aioria? —le respondió, harto de los gritos de Aioria.

— ¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo? Dímelo —sus palabras no fueron una petición sino sonaron a una orden. Shura estaba harto de esto iba a voltearse e irse a sus aposentos privados pero Aioria lo detuvo. Jamás había perdido la cordura, pero tanta fue su insistencia que lo vio directamente a los ojos y le gritó.

— ¡ACASO NO VES QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI, ERES TAN ESTÚPIDO QUE NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA! —el guardián de la casa de leo se quedó en shock, al no ver respuesta el español se fue corriendo a su habitación dejando a Aioria petrificado.

Shaka que venía de ver al patriarca escuchó la conversación, así que disminuyó su cosmo y se fue directamente a su templo, en donde encontró a Mu.

—Mu qué alegría verte —dijo sonriendo, el lemuriano se sorprendió, Shaka no solía regalar sonrisas a la gente, a pesar de ser amigos desde hace varios años atrás y sobre todo los mejores. — ¿Qué te trae por acá?

—Venía a visitarte, hace tiempo que no lo hacía —sonrió levemente— Me enteré que saliste con Aioria, te felicito —sonrió melancólicamente, sentía felicidad hacia su amigo, pero le dolía que esa felicidad no fuera con él.

— ¿Pasa algo Mu? —dijo Shaka preocupado por el comportamiento del lemuriano. — Te ves algo deprimido…

—Nada —y se fue dejando al hindú solo.

—Mu… —susurró, sintiendo como de pronto algo en su interior se quebraba.

* * *

...

¡Hola! Gracias a las personitas que leen y me dejan comentarios :)

¡Nos estamos leyendo!  
¡Saludos! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**(***)**

 **(*)**

 **Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original de temática yaoi basado en Saint Seiya. Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

 **Advertencias:** Éste fanfic es de temática Yaoi (Homosexual) si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo no leer.

 **Título:** Volver a Amar

 **Personajes principales:** Milo de Escorpio; Camus de Acuario;

 **Personajes secundarios:** Saga de Géminis; Kanon de Géminis; Hyoga de Cisne; Dohko de Libra;

 **Autor:** Nikiitah

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

 **V.- ¡La Cita!**

La charla con Kanon lo había dejado pensativo, deseaba tanto terminar aquella farsa, estaba enamorado de Milo, y ayer ambos lo habían confesado, bueno, tal vez no con palabras pero sí con sus cuerpos eso era algo ¿verdad? Suspiró otra vez al no tener una respuesta. Miró hacia al frente y vio a Milo que estaba recostado en una de las columnas de su templo. Sus brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados lo hacían ver tranquilo, y aquellos labios entreabiertos lo hacían apetecible. Se relamió los labios sintiendo deseos de besarlo, pero sabía que si hacía eso, estaría condenado a recibir las 15 agujas en su cuerpo. Lo mejor sería arreglar las cosas, tal y como le había aconsejado Kanon debía disculparse por haber herido a Milo y dejar que éste le dijera lo que una vez le negó. Mientras más se acercaba sus nervios aumentaban cada vez más. Respirando hondamente se dispuso a hablar pero la voz de Milo lo interrumpió.

— ¿Sabes que es una descortesía entrar sin anunciarse? ¿Y encima quedarse viendo a alguien sin saludar?

—Estaba por anunciarme.

—Sí, claro. —respondió con sarcasmo, abrió sus ojos dejando ver aquellos turquesas que lo enloquecían. — ¿A qué se debe el honor de tener en mi templo a Camus de Acuario?

—Vengo a disculparme… por lo de ayer.

— ¿Qué pasó ayer? —Camus lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido ¿acaso Milo jugaba con él?— Si te refieres a lo del sexo pues no me interesa.

— ¿Sexo? Así es como lo llamas luego de hacer…

— ¿Hacer qué? —lo retó a terminar su frase, Camus agachó la mirada sin poder sostener la de Milo. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. — Si has venido por eso, será mejor que te retires… Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Ah sí. Olvidaba que ahora le andas calentando la cama a un chiquillo de 14 años

—Te recuerdo que tú haces lo mismo, pero con uno de 13. —Camus apretó los puños molesto. Había ido a disculparse con Milo pero lo único que éste hacía era irritarlo con sus palabras.

—Quería arreglar las cosas y disculparme por haberte herido…

— ¿Herirme? ¿Quién te ha dicho semejante mentira?

—Milo…

—Acuario tengo cosas que hacer. —A Camus esas palabras le dolieron, pero sabía que ahora razonar con Milo era imposible. Éste se encontraba molesto y no podía hacer más.

—Te dejaré tranquilo entonces…

—Espera —Camus volteó sintiendo una pequeña esperanza, pero Milo aún tenía su rostro indiferente. — La cita… ¿a qué hora será?

—Yo vendré por ti a las ocho de la noche. —Ante esto Milo hizo una mueca inconforme. — Y Shun vendrá por Hyoga así que no te preocupes.

— ¿No sería más fácil recogernos ambos?

—No deseo verlo.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo deseo verte?

— ¿A que le temes Milo? —Milo se quedó mirándolo y suspiró.

—A ti no. —se acercó hasta Camus quedando a unos centímetros. — Si te tardas te mandaré mis 15 agujas, Acuario. —Se dio media vuelta para adentrarse a sus aposentos.

Camus suspiró y se fue a su casa. Sus planes habían fallado… otra vez. Milo al sentir el cosmo de Camus lejos de su templo, se recostó en su cama y empezó a llorar, a pesar de saberse usado por el francés aún lo amaba, pero su orgullo no le permitía permanecer a su lado.

—Camus…

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

TEMPLO DE VIRGO

Shaka daba vueltas en su habitación, algo extraño en él. Por más que intentaba meditar y concentrarse la mirada entristecida de Mu aparecía en sus pensamientos, hace ya un tiempo que no lo veía ya que éste se encontraba entrenando a Kiki en Tíbet, el único que tenía comunicación con el lemuriano era Aldebarán y aunque intentara preguntarle cuando regresaba Mu al santuario, nunca lograba sacarle información. Ya ni sus charlas por telepatía funcionaban, ya que ambos siempre tenían cosas que hacer, o por lo general Mu paraba ocupado y ahora que se veían el pelilila se va de nuevo.

—A ver Shaka, piensa. —Se decía así mismo. — ¿Qué habrá pasado para que Mu esté así? —trataba de encontrar algo pero nada. Lo único que se le venía a la mente era esa pequeña conversación, donde Mu mencionó su cita con Aioria y… ¡eso era! ¡La cita! Cuando Mu había mencionado la cita que tuvo con Aioria tenía una sonrisa entristecida.

—Mu… —susurró. — ¿Te has enamorado de Aioria?

Apretando sus puños salió de su habitación para ir a meditar. Por alguna razón al saber que Mu estaba enamorado de Aioria lo irritaba. Estaba muy seguro que él no amaba a Aioria, lo había comprobado cuando fueron a la cita, entonces, eso solo significaba que estaba molesto por Mu y su enamoramiento hacia Aioria. Sus pasos se hacían más lentos cuando pensaba en esa posibilidad. Mu era su mejor amigo. La única persona con la cual se sentía en paz. Siempre había sido así desde que ellos eran niños. Incluso nunca permitía que nadie más se le acercara a parte de Aldebarán, o tal vez de Milo, Camus y Aioria con quienes frecuentaba más.

—No puede ser… —susurró mientras abría los ojos, dejando ver el color del cielo. — Estoy… estoy enamorado de Mu. —al decir esto un extraño calor apareció en su corazón. Soltó un suspiro y una sonrisa enternecida apareció.

—Pero Mu ama a Aioria. —cerró los ojos y se sentó para meditar un poco.

Unos pasos acercándose a velocidad podían escuchar, sin poder evitarlo ya tenía un pequeño peso sobre él.

—Oh lo siento maestro Shaka. —El santo de virgo abrió los ojos al reconocer la aniñada voz de Kiki. — ¿Por qué está meditando en medio del camino?

Solo en ese momento Shaka se percató que no estaba en su acostumbrado lugar de meditación. Ayudando al pequeño discípulo de su amigo a levantarse, sacudió sus ropas.

—Lo siento… ¿Qué hacías corriendo?

— ¡Ah sí! —Gritó emocionado, Shaka cerró un ojo al escucharlo pero aun así sonrió. — Deseaba hablar con usted acerca de mi maestro —Shaka lo miró, atento.

— ¿Qué ocurre con Mu? ¿Le pasó algo malo? —Kiki movió su cabeza negando.

—Parece que mi maestro no se ha sentido bien desde ayer en la tarde ¿Podría tratar de hablar con él?

— ¿Eh…? —su corazón latió con fuerza en su pecho, desde la tarde de ayer fue el día en que Mu se fue cabizbajo al saber lo de la cita.

—Mi maestro anda muy distraído y se aísla de todo… derrama su café y rompe algunas armaduras que debía reparar y por más que trato de animarlo y peguntarle que le pasa, él me dice que no es nada. Aldebarán dice que tal vez es algo de lo que no pueda hablar porque soy un niño, así que pensé, tal vez mi maestro sea capaz de hablar fácilmente contigo.

—…Sí, tal vez… —con la manera en que Kiki lo estaba mirando con evidente esperanza en sus ojos, no podía negárselo. No podía decirle que probablemente la culpa era suya por haber estado en una cita con Aioria, aunque él no sabía que Mu estaba enamorado de Aioria.

Sin embargo, Kiki parecía más aliviado sabiendo que Shaka se encargaría. — ¡Se lo agradezco maestro Shaka!

Sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer por sus venas, se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo del hindú, Shaka estaba sorprendido por la muestra de afecto que el menor le procesaba en esos instantes no supo qué hacer. Al separarse del mayor Kiki le regaló una enorme sonrisa. — ¡Por favor cuide de él! Nos vemos más tarde.

—Adiós~

Al quedarse solo nuevamente, se sentó a meditar, esta vez en los sales gemelos. Necesitaba hablar con Buda, pedirles sus consejos, porque francamente y por primera vez, no sabía que decir o qué hacer.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

Respiraba agitadamente. Se limpió los rastros de sudor que caía sobre su frente y mejillas. Mientras intentaba en vano relajarse. ¿Y cómo podía hacerlo? Ayer se había enterado que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de él. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Él siempre se había sentido atraído hacia Shaka que había ignorado los sentimientos de Shura. Se miró al espejo otra vez, estaba cansado. Hace unas horas que evitaba a Shura, aunque claro, el décimo custodio no hacía mucho esfuerzo por querer entablar una conversación con él.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? —Susurró mirando con insistencia su reflejo, como si este pudiera darle una respuesta. — ¡Soy tan idiota por no haberme dado cuenta, antes!

— ¡Vaya! En eso estamos de acuerdo, gato. —Aioria miró a través del espejo hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba Milo de brazos cruzados y apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres Milo?— preguntó fastidiado. ¡Lo único que le faltaba! Ser víctima de las burlas del escorpión.

— ¡Qué mal amigo! Y yo que venía a ver que te pasaba, pero bueno, si no deseas mi presencia me voy. —cuando ya se había dado la vuelta Aioria reaccionó a tiempo y lo detuvo de brazo.

— ¡Espera! —Milo lo miró indiferente pero esperó a que Aioria hablase. — Ayúdame Milo.

—Por eso estoy aquí idiota. —dijo divertido el octavo custodio.

Aioria y Milo se fueron hacia la pequeña cocina. Milo miró la cocina con curiosidad al encontrarla limpia y ordenada, algo extraño ya que Aioria solía ser algo desordenado con sus cosas.

—Aioros me mantiene vigilado las veinticuatro horas desde que revivimos, por eso mi casa está más ordenada. —comentó Aioria, poniendo una taza de chocolate frente a Milo.

—Aioros siempre fue un maniático de la limpieza y el orden, no me sorprende que te haya obligado. —susurró divertido, ante la mueca de disgusto del castaño.

— ¡No me lo recuerdes! —Milo rio a carcajadas, como hace tiempo no lo hacía, pero luego cayó de repente para mirar a su compatriota.

— ¿Qué pasó entre Shura y tú? —Aioria suspiró apoyando su rostro encima de su mano, que estaba apoyada en la mesa.

—Me dijo que me amaba. —Milo se sorprendió al escucharlo. ¡Al fin Shura se lo había dicho! Pero por lo que notaba no había salido nada bien.

— ¿Lo rechazaste? —preguntó, temiendo por la salud emocional de su hermano español.

—No… —susurró apenas el de leo.

—Entonces lo aceptaste.

—Tampoco —Aioria volvió a suspirar, esta vez agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. — ¡No le dije nada! Solo… solo salí corriendo.

— ¡Que valiente! —dijo con sarcasmo Milo, Aioria lo miró con mala cara. Milo era la personificación de la delicadeza, pensó con sarcasmo Aioria.

— ¡Cállate o no te digo nada! —Milo chasqueo la lengua fastidiado pero no dijo nada más. — Desde ese momento ninguno de los dos ha vuelto a acercarse al otro.

Por la expresión derrotada de Aioria, hacía pensar a Milo. Era cierto que Aioria era un hombre muy despistado cuando al romance se tratara, y tal vez, aún no se haya dado cuenta de lo que realmente siente por Shura.

—Oye Gato… ¿no te has puesto a pensar en lo que sientes por Shura?

— ¡Él es mi mejor amigo! —Milo alzó una ceja incrédulo al escuchar esas palabras. — Aparte de ti, claro.

—Si amistad es lo que sientes, ¿Por qué no lo has rechazado? —Aioria enmudeció ante la lógica de Milo— Pero si no lo has hecho hasta ahora, es porque te gusta Shura, o por lo menos sientes algo más hacia él.

— ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto sabio? —preguntó con cierta desconfianza el quinto custodio. Milo frunció el entrecejo y levantándose de su asiento le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo. — ¡Ey!

— ¡Idiota! —diciendo esto salió rumbo a su templo. Miró la hora y suspiró, quedaban menos de tres horas para la cita doble y no deseaba demorar más.

Subir las escaleras hacia su templo era un martirio. Deseaba tanto que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante, cerró sus ojos y se apoyó en una columna destruida, entre las casas de libra y escorpio.

— ¡Ey! ¿Qué te ocurre pequeño? —abrió sus ojos al reconocer aquella voz. Sorprendido miró a su interlocutor.

— ¡Saga! —Al decir su nombre se abalanzó hacia el mayor como cuando era un niño, apoyando su cabeza en el amplio pecho del mayor. — ¡Hace tiempo que no hablaba contigo!

El rostro feliz de Milo enterneció a Saga que sonrió como antaño, dejó de lado esa máscara fría y seria que solía poner ante los demás. Se alegraba de haber pasado por libra. Luego del intento fallido de hacer un trío con Aioros y Kanon, donde su gemelo se fue molesto por la pelea que tuvo con el arquero, decidió que lo mejor era irse y darle un espacio a su igual.

— ¿Vamos a Escorpio? —el menor asintió emocionado. Tal vez Saga podría ayudarlo.

Al llegar a su templo Milo dirigió al mayor hacia su habitación, donde ambos se sentaron en la cama del dueño. En ese momento Milo sintió que volvía a ser ese niño de seis años que corría a los brazos protectores del geminiano cada vez que se sentía triste.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no nos reunimos los dos? —preguntó Saga, acariciando los cabellos rebeldes de Milo.

—Desde que desapareciste y decidiste ser Arles. —Susurró Milo cerrando sus ojos. Había apoyado su cabeza en las piernas del mayor, que detuvo sus caricias. — ¿Saga?

— ¿Te decepcioné? —preguntó mostrando su rostro desencajado, esperando la respuesta del menor.

—Un poco… —susurró acurrucándose. — Pero luego, cuando luchaste con nosotros en el muro de los lamentos, mi decepción fue disminuyendo.

Saga levantó a Milo y ambos se recostaron, Saga sobre el respaldo de la cama y Milo en su pecho. Las luces estaban apagadas, dejando la habitación en penumbras, alumbrada solamente por la luz de la luna que bañaba el rostro de ambos griegos.

—He escuchado rumores, Milo. —Milo levantó un poco el rostro mirando a Saga sin entender lo que estaba pasando. — ¿Qué ha pasado entre Camus y tú?

—No confía en mí. —susurró la voz empezaba a quebrarse y sus ojos se anegaron con lágrimas que trataban de salir. — Comenzó cuando Hyoga y los demás vinieron al santuario. Él no dejaba de acosarme hasta el punto de hacer que recordara todo los momentos vividos con él, y cuando dije que no paraba de pensar en el cisne, justo Camus había llegado, escuchándolo.

Un sollozo se escuchó. Saga acarició su espalda transmitiendo su apoyo.

—Pase 2 meses tratando de que me perdonara, pero luego… lo vi besándose con Shun y entonces decidí olvidarme de él, cuando lo vi anunciar su noviazgo con Andrómeda Hyoga y yo anunciamos nuestro falso noviazgo.

—Vaya… qué enredo —comentó Saga suspirando, una parte de él se sentía culpable por no haber estado en esos momentos con Milo y la otra sentía unas ganas enormes de matar a Camus por osar lastimar a su pequeño hermanito.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

HACE TRECE AÑOS ATRÁS

Desde que Milo había ingresado al santuario, era un niño muy solitario, incluso no dejaba que nadie se le acercara. Era el único de los 12 aspirantes que había visto cómo sus padres fueron asesinados frente a sus ojos y el trauma lo hacía desconfiar de todos. Incluso era el aspirante más silencioso, ganando a Shaka o incluso al mismo Camus. Su aislamiento no pasó desapercibido por Shion, que le había ordenado a Saga ir a hablar con el pequeño Milo. Al principio Saga, que era tan solo un adolescente en ese entonces, no entendía porque debía ser él quien tuviera que hablar, más no dijo nada, y mientras más se acercaba, más entendía las razones del patriarca.

Milo estaba sentado debajo de un enorme árbol mirando absorto el entrenamiento de los aprendices que no se percató en el momento en que Saga se acercaba. Para el joven aprendiz de Escorpio interactuar con las personas era muy difícil y no tenía intenciones de crear vínculos con otros, ni siquiera con su maestro o los caballeros dorados, para Milo, era una pérdida de tiempo ser un caballero dorado y proteger a una diosa que no conocía, incluso dudaba que existiera.

— ¿No te gustaría acercarte? —preguntó Saga, exaltando a Milo, que volteó mirándolo furibundo. — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Nunca te han dicho que no deberías meter tus narices en donde no te llaman? —preguntó con ferocidad, descolocando un poco a Saga que sonrió de nuevo.

— ¡Vaya! Qué carácter guardas Milo.

—No me hables con tanta confianza Géminis —el pequeño se levantó mostrando su mirada seria y señalándolo con su dedo, donde la pequeña uña empezaba a ponerse roja hasta parecer un aguijón, sorprendiendo aún más a Saga que no pensaba que un niño que casi nunca entrenaba pudiera conocer o realizar la Scarlet Needle.

—Tranquilo… solo vengo a hablar. No hay necesidad de ser tan brusco —susurró tratando de ganar la confianza del pequeño, pero Milo no daba su brazo a torcer y chasqueo la lengua, aún más molesto.

—No quiero hablar con nadie, ni siquiera contigo. ¡Déjame solo! —Se levantó de golpe y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse a otro lugar pero Saga lo agarró del brazo jalándolo hasta abrazarlo. — ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡Suéltame!

El alboroto que protagonizaban, llamó la atención de varios aprendices, entre ellos a algunos caballeros dorados que miraban con sorpresa como el joven caballero de Géminis había tenido el valor de acercarse al niño de grandes turquesas.

—No te voy a soltar —susurró cerrando sus ojos, recibiendo cada golpe que Milo lanzaba, no le importaba si tardaba mucho en lograr tranquilizar al niño que no dejaba de quejarse y gritar, Saga haría todo lo posible para que Milo confiara en él. En eso, Milo cansado, deja de luchar y gritar, para dejarse caer sobre Saga. El caballero de Géminis creyó que por fin había logrado algo, más no esperó que Milo llorase en su pecho. — ¿Milo?

—Por favor… ya no más… —el llanto suave y lleno de dolor estrujaba su corazón, sabía que Milo había tenido un horrible pasado, y podía entender que no confiara en nadie por la muerte de sus padres, pero por eso estaba él. Saga ya no veía como una misión, él realmente quería ayudar a Milo.

—Todo estará bien… yo estoy contigo…

— ¡No! No quiero promesas falsas… —susurró aferrando sus deditos en la armadura.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Él… él me dijo que me ayudaría, pero solo me engañó —susurró enterrando su carita en el amplio pecho del mayor. Saga no supo que decir a eso y solo se limitó a abrazar el cuerpo del menor.

—Milo…

—Él me vendió… me hizo cosas feas… él me usó… —las palabras tan vacías, demostrando solo un profundo dolor y rencor hizo estremecer a Saga ¿Qué decirle a un niño que ha pasado por un cruel pasado que ninguno estuvo consciente?

—Ahora estás a salvo… ese hombre no te hará nada. —trató de tranquilizar Saga, más Milo alzó su mirada dejando, por primera vez, ver sus ojos reflejando el dolor que sentía.

—Yo solo quería estar con mis padres… solo quería volver a lo que era mi antigua vida, pero el pasado no puede volver. —Hizo una pausa y miró a Saga directamente a los ojos. — Una vez que algo ha sido perdido, jamás regresará.

—Milo… —abrazó con fuerza sin llegar a lastimar a su pequeño compañero y cerró los ojos, comprendía en cierta forma a Milo, después de todo, él también era igual que el niño. — No importa lo que pase ahora, yo te juro por mi vida que jamás te defraudaré.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

—Milo… —el suave movimiento en su hombro lo hizo despertar ¿en qué momento se había quedado dormido? Con pereza miró hacia donde estaba Saga que tenía esa sonrisa amable como antaño.

— ¿Qué hora es? —susurró incorporándose, notando que traía solamente su pantalón de dormir, miró a Saga que se acomodaba mejor. Ya no tenía su armadura y al igual que él solo llevaba un pantalón.

—Creo que son las ocho y media —susurró mirando el reloj de la pared.

— ¡¿Qué?! —dijo alterándose, Saga parpadeó un par de veces sin saber la razón por la cual lucía desesperado. Miró con diversión como Milo se levantaba y recogía su ropa, para luego correr a su armario y sacar apresurado todo lo que usaría y ponerlo sobre la cama. Sin importarle que Saga lo estuviera mirando se empezó a desvestir dejando a la vista la marca en su espalda.

—Esa marca… —Milo se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Saga y giró a ver aquella cicatriz que lo seguiría hasta su muerte.

—No es nada… solo no lo menciones. —Saga asintió y lo ayudó a vestirse. Mientras que Milo se terminaba de abotonar la camisa, el geminiano agarró un cepillo y empezó a peinar cada hebra azulada, amarrándola en una coleta a la mitad.

—Estás listo —ambos sonrieron un poco, y luego de despedirse, Milo salió dejando a Saga solo en su habitación.

Milo corrió hacia la entrada de su templo, esperando que el plan que tenía con Hyoga no se echara a perder por haberse quedado dormido, pero lo que más le sorprendió era ver a Camus apoyado en una de las columnas con los ojos cerrados. Dejando solamente que la luz de la luna, reflejara su rostro.

— ¿Tuviste buena noche? —susurró con voz sombría.

—Tal vez… pero eso no es algo que deba importarte ¿o sí? —preguntó relajándose para luego caminar hacia él. Camus abrió sus ojos y estiró su brazo para que Milo la rodease, éste frunció el ceño y desviando la mirada camino de frente. — No soy una chica Camus. No trates de ser galante.

—Oh. Creí que te gustaría eso.

—Cállate —Camus bajó su brazo y caminó a la par de Milo, descendiendo ambos por los templos. Sorprendentemente, todo el lugar estaba silencioso y eso que aún era muy temprano. Milo y Camus llegaron hacia la primera casa, encontrándose con Mu que los esperaba.

— ¿Mu? —susurró Milo sin saber por qué él estaba ahí, creyó que estaba en Tíbet.

—Hola Milo. —Miró a Camus que asintió y tomó las manos de ambos para teletransportarlos hacia la entrada de un lujoso restaurante. — Bueno muchachos… me despido. Que tengan una agradable velada.

—Gracias Mu —dijo Camus con una leve sonrisa. El lemuriano asintió y se fue sin decir nada más.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué Mu piensa que estoy en una cita contigo? —susurró con desconfianza a Camus que solo se alzó de hombros.

—No sé —la escueta respuesta no le gustó, pero resignándose entró junto a Camus.

El lugar era elegante, demasiado para el gusto de Milo que no acostumbraba ir a esos lugares. Un restaurante francés con candelarios sobre el techo, música en vivo, tocando melodías suaves y románticas, mesas adornadas con flores y manteles tan blancos que competirían con la nieve. A este lugar solo iba gente elegante y adinerada, gente como Camus, que estaba familiarizado con todo el lugar. Milo sonrió apenas, recordando aquellos tiempos de su niñez, un pasado distante en donde siempre creía que Camus era un príncipe.

—Debí suponerlo —susurró para sí mismo, Camus volteó a verlo pero no dijo nada. Al instante un mesero llegó por ellos y los guió a su mesa donde Hyoga estaba sentado de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, mientras que Shun miraba por la ventana. Al escuchar sus pasos volteó sonriendo.

— ¡Camus! Llegaste —la hermosa sonrisa que le regaló al galo fue correspondida. Milo e Hyoga solo asintieron a modo de saludo y se sentaron juntos.

—No iba a perderme la cita… no porque alguien se quedó dormido junto a un inesperado acompañante —Milo lo miró ceñudo dándole una patada en la pierna, mientras Camus solo sonreía satisfecho. El mismo mesero que los guió, volvió a aparecer trayendo consigo cuatro cartas, entregándoles a cada uno. Milo no entendía nada de lo que decía y suspiró. — ¿Deseas que te ayude?

—No —respondió Milo dándole un suave codazo a Hyoga para que le tradujera los platillos. Ninguno se dio cuenta que Camus y Shun se miraron divertidos y siguieron en su mundo.

—Espero que disfruten esta cena. —Habló Shun trayendo las miradas de ambos que no entendían a que venía eso. — Esta noche es especial… a parte de un gran espectáculo, hoy les diremos una gran noticia.

— ¿Una noticia? —preguntó Hyoga que no había hablado en toda la noche con Shun— ¿Qué clase de noticia?

—Debes esperar a que terminemos de cenar, Hyoga. —la sonrisa de Shun no le gustaba, una vez que ambos decidieron pedir el lugar quedó en completo silencio. Solamente roto por las suaves melodías del piano y los violines.

—He escuchado que su relación va bien. Dime Hyoga… ¿confías en Milo? —Milo alzó una ceja con la extraña pregunta de Camus.

—Claro que confió en Milo —contestó fríamente Hyoga.

—Oh, me alegro oír eso. Creí al principio que no se llevaban bien o que habían tenido una discusión cuando vi a Saga y a Milo dormir juntos. —al escuchar eso, Milo se levantó de golpe de la silla y agarró de la camisa a Camus.

— ¡¿A qué mierda viene eso Camus?! ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema con joderme a cada oportunidad?! —la mirada de Camus se endureció y agarró con fuerza la muñeca de Milo.

— ¿Por qué? —Susurró— Porque no entiendo cómo es posible que todo el mundo te crea la persona más perfecta y que me echen la culpa por haber roto tu débil corazón.

—Bastardo… —gruñó Milo abalanzándose sobre él, sin importarle los gritos de horror de las personas. Hyoga se quedó mirándolos sorprendido e intentó detenerlos, pero Shun se impidió.

—Ellos necesitan esto… —susurró mirando como ambos empezaron a golpearse.

—Pero… —al parecer Shun y Camus lo tenían planeado, en otra ocasión Shun hubiera evitado que se pelearan, por eso no se le ocurría otra cosa.

—Retráctate Camus —gritó Milo ahorcándolo, Camus sujetó sus brazos y lo miró con profundo rencor.

—No lo haré… —dijo con dificultad, sintiendo como Milo lo apretaba con más fuerza. — Nunca entenderé porque todos creen que eres la víctima, cuando solo eres un ser débil que siempre traiciona a los demás.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas? —susurró sin entender nada.

—No te hagas el desentendido Milo… yo te vi. Aquella vez hace seis años atrás. Estabas con Saga. Los vi besarse para luego dormir juntos. ¡¿Así decías que me amabas?! —después de decir esas palabras todo se volvió silencioso. Hyoga miraba sin entender a Milo y Shun soltó un suspiro. El agarre que tenía Milo hacia Camus empezó a disminuir. Mientras tanto, el galo respiraba agitadamente, mirando como Milo estaba con la mirada perdida. — ¿La verdad duele? ¿Cuántas veces me habrás engañado y habrás traicionado mi confianza? ¡Responde Milo!

—… —Milo agachó la mirada, ocultando sus ojos a través de su flequillo. Mientras una sola lágrima recorrió su mejilla derecha. — No sabes nada…

— ¿Qué? —Milo alzó la mirada, dejando ver aquellos ojos llenos de dolor y rencor profundo que no mostraba en antaño— ¿Por qué me miras así Milo?

—Me voy —dijo de la nada, miró a Hyoga y se fue del restaurante a toda velocidad, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar, recordando un pasado tormentoso del cual creyó haber dejado atrás.

* * *

...

¡Hola!

Un poco de drama para el fic :3 (aunque casi todo el fic hubo drama XD) pero ahora ya conocemos un poco más del pasado de Milo y porque Saga es tan unido a él :3 ¿Camus que hará ahora?

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

¡Saludos! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**(***)**

 **(*)**

 **Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original de temática yaoi basado en Saint Seiya. Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

 **Advertencias:** Éste fanfic es de temática Yaoi (Homosexual) si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo no leer.

 **Título:** Volver a Amar

 **Personajes principales:** Milo de Escorpio; Camus de Acuario;

 **Personajes secundarios:** Saga de Géminis; Kanon de Géminis; Hyoga de Cisne; Dohko de Libra;

 **Autor:** Nikiitah

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

 **VI.- Dejar el pasado atrás**

HACE CATORCE AÑOS ATRÁS

— ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! —el grito de un pequeño niño de seis años se escuchaba por toda la mansión. Había tenido una pesadilla y había ido a la habitación de sus padres, pero no los había encontrado. Sus pies descalzos tocaban el frío piso de madera y los truenos resonaban con fuerza. Abrazó con más fuerza el enorme peluche de escorpión. Estaba asustado y temeroso por no encontrar a ninguno de los sirvientes por la enorme casa. — ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!

Sus pies lo llevaron hacia el estudio donde estaban sus padres trabajando, pero al entrar un charco de sangre salpicó en su rostro. Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta al ver cómo aquel hombre le quitaba el rostro a su madre y empezaba a coserle en la cara de su padre. Ese hombre le sonrió socarronamente y extendió su mano.

— Acércate — le dijo aquella vez. Milo negó con la cabeza y empezó a correr lo más rápido que sus pies podían. Gritó por ayuda. Esperaba que alguien pudiera salvarlo de aquel sujeto. Esperaba un milagro que sabía no aparecería.

El humo empezó a entrar por sus fosas nasales, ahogándolo. Su mirada empezó a nublarse, impidiendo que visualizará los objetos que se le atravesaban. Milo podía ver la salida a lo lejos, pero su cuerpo ya no podía resistir más. La sombra de un hombre apareció frente a él.

— Ayúdeme — susurró, dejando que la negrura de la inconsciencia lo envolviera.

Para Milo, la muerte de sus padres fue una herida que jamás pudo cicatrizar, y menos, podía olvidar el sufrimiento que ocurrió al despertar.

Su madre y padre siempre le habían enseñado que no debía confiar en los extraños y más cuando éstos se mostraban tan amables. Ese día, cuando sus ojos por fin habían visto la luz del nuevo día, sintió las miradas curiosas a su lado. Sus ojos turquesas empezaron a recorrer el lugar entero encontrando el origen de las miradas. Un grupo de niños, de su misma edad o incluso menores, se encontraban hambrientos y asustados. Sus ropas hechos harapos era lo único que cubría sus pequeños cuerpos. Por primera vez en su vida Milo supo lo que era el terror. Sus manitas se aferraron a sus piernas, mientras escuchaba los lloriqueos de sus compañeros de jaula.

No reconocía el lugar, era grande y de colores claros. Habían gradas donde algunas personas con túnicas negras y máscaras plateadas se sentaban a observarlos como si de animales se tratasen. No, era mucho peor que animales. Siguió su recorrido, viendo una especie de altar en el centro, era como aquella mesa de piedra que su padre solía contarle, donde cuatro hermanos lucharon por salvar un mundo olvidado. Tragó grueso al pensar en lo que seguiría. Ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas y trató de no llorar.

— Éste es perfecto. No dudo que cuando crezca se vuelva en un hombre hermoso — habló un hombre de voz gruesa. Milo lo miró unos segundos y se agazapó sobre la esquina de al fondo.

El hombre metió una de sus manos para poder acariciar la tersa piel del niño que cerró con fuerza sus ojos. Un destello dorado lo rodeó, quemando la mano del hombre.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — gruñó frotando su lastimada mano — Da igual... me llevó al muchacho, marcalo como mío. Lo quiero listo para mañana. Él tendrá una buena estadía en mi casa...

Milo miró con terror la sonrisa torcida que le dirigió el hombre. Los niños empezaron a llorar con más fuerza y fue ahí cuando vio como varias manos tocaban su cuerpo. Rasgando en el proceso la escasa ropa que traía.

— ¿Señor está seguro de darle esta adquisición a ese hombre? — habló uno de ellos. No podía ver sus rostros, esas capuchas lo impedían — Este niño vale más que los otros...

— No por ser hijo de uno de los hombres más poderosos de Grecia debe ser importante — gruñó otro.

— No me refiero a eso, idiota. ¡Mira lo que hizo con la mano del cliente! Debe tener alguna clase de poder oculto.

— Entonces, si es así nos servirá — habló el jefe — El niño podría matarlo y así quedarnos con su fortuna.

— Pero señor...

— ¡Obedece! — gritó. Los brazos y piernas de Milo fueron agarradas con fuerza, inmovilizándolo. Con terror, pudo ver como la daga se alzaba para luego incrustarse sobre sus costillas.

El grito de dolor se ahogó con las risas burlonas de los hombres. Algunos incluso aprovechaban su agonía para tocarlo más de lo usual. Cuando terminaron con su cometido lanzaron su inerte cuerpo hacia la jaula donde los niños miraban horrorizados su magullado cuerpo. Ninguno se atrevió a moverse hasta que no hubo ningún adulto en ese lugar.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó un niño que se veía claramente mayor que él. Su sonrisa amable fue lo que más le llamó la atención. Con ayuda de ese niño logró incorporarse hasta quedar sentado. Sus costillas le ardían pero aún así sonrió apenas.

— Creo que viviré... — susurró intentando no llorar. El mayor lo atrajo a su cuerpo abrazándolo.

— No trates de ser fuerte... Todos sabemos tu sentir — susurró acariciando su espalda, se separó un poco y estiró su mano — Soy Astreos, era hijo del antiguo príncipe griego.

— Soy Milo — susurró aceptando su mano — ¿Por qué nos hacen esto?

— Son hombres del bajo mundo, nosotros somos sus 'corderos'.

— ¿A todos los van a marcar? — preguntó asustado. Astreos levantó su ropa (o lo que quedaba de ella) y le enseñó una cicatriz extraña debajo de su antebrazo.

— Los que marcan son niños ya vendidos... Yo iba a irme pero el cliente murió.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó confundido.

— Le dio un ataque cardíaco.

— ¡...!

— No me mires así Milo, el tío era un anciano — rió divertido, para volver a tener un rostro serio — Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que el jefe trajo a un niño...

— ¿Por qué son niños y no adultos?

— Según escuché es porque son más fáciles de atrapar. A sus clientes les gusta carne tierna — un escalofrío recorrió su cuello y se cohibió un poco — Tranquilo Milo... Te prometo que mañana los niños y tú serán libres.

— Astreos siempre cumple sus promesas — dijo un niño.

— ¡Es nuestro gran héroe! — exclamó una niña.

El resto de los niños empezó a hablar de lo grandioso que era, dándole una pequeña esperanza a Milo, que volvió a sonreír como antes.

Pero la felicidad nunca dura...

Al día siguiente, todo estaba listo para el gran escape. Esta vez, Astreos se aseguró que ningún niño se quedara, y planeó toda la huida. Sin embargo, ese día, el mismo hombre que pagó por Milo se acercó a su jaula. Había llegado tres horas antes, escabulléndose hasta llegar donde estaban. El pequeño Milo despertó de golpe al sentir como lo estrellaban contra el frío suelo.

— Al fin... — susurró con voz sombría ese hombre — No aguantaba más la hora de poder poseer tu tierno cuerpo.

Milo agrandó sus ojos por la sorpresa y trató de escabullirse, pero el peso de ese hombre se lo impedía. Astreos que había despertado por el ruido frunció el ceño molesto. Ahora debía adelantar todo o sino ese sujeto tocaría al pequeño Milo.

— Por favor... Suéltame — pidió Milo asustado. Sintió la mano enorme de ese hombre colarse entre sus piernas y cerró sus ojos esperando a que todo terminara pero el gruñido de ese hombre lo asombró.

— ¡Maldito renacuajo! — gritó dándole algunos golpes en la cabeza a Astreos que había salido de la jaula. Milo lo miró asustado y asombrado.

— ¡Corre Milo! Llévate a los niños y no mires hacia atrás.

Milo asintió rápidamente y abrió las jaulas con rapidez. Los niños estaban asustados, era demasiado temprano y podían ser vistos por los guardias o peor, ser lanzados hacia los leones.

— Milo... Tenemos miedo... — susurró una pequeña niña.

Milo corrió con ellos hacia el pequeño hueco que había encontrado Astreos cuando lo dejaron libre. Rápidamente, cada uno pasó por ese hueco, pero cuando le tocó a Milo se detuvo.

— ¿Milo? — habló la pequeña niña, éste me sonrió apenas y acarició su cabeza.

— No puedo dejar sólo a Astreos... Los veo en el árbol.

Cuando los niños se fueron, regresó hacia el salón donde vio a ese hombre muerto en el suelo. Sus pies descalzos caminaron con lentitud hasta ver el porqué su amigo no fue tras ellos, encontrándolo sin ropa y amordazado. Siendo golpeado brutalmente por los mismos hombres que lo marcaron. La mirada de Astreos lucía pérdida y a punto de perder su brillo. Milo ya no quería seguir mirando eso. Él no quería que su nuevo amigo sufriera igual que sus padres.

Ocultó su mirada entre su flequillo y se acercó con pasos firmes hacia ellos. Astreos al verlo, soltó un gemido lastimero y negó con la cabeza.

— Señor, ahí está ese niño. Debemos atraparlo.

— ¡Milo! ¡Corre! — gritó horrorizado al ver como se le acercaban con los látigos y palos. Pero Milo no se inmutó. El mismo brillo dorado lo rodeo y una de sus uñas se alargó, volviéndose de un color carmín.

Una explosión y un destello rojizo envió a todos esos hombres hacia la pared, matándolos. Astreos se levantó como pudo y fue hacia Milo que tenía la mirada perdida. Alzó su mano para tocar el hombro del pequeño, que al suave toque se desmayó en su pecho.

— ¿Qué eres, Milo? — susurró Astreos tocando con suavidad su rostro.

— Por lo que vi, es un futuro caballero dorado — la voz divertida de un joven hombre lo asustó.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó con desconfianza. El hombre se quitó la túnica blanca, dejando ver su armadura dorada.

— Soy Uxío de Escorpio — dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa. Astreos lo miró confundido, provocando la risa del mayor — Soy un caballero de Athena. He venido desde Atenas para buscar a mi sucesor y encerrar a los Vipers, una red de traficantes de blancas.

— ¿Eres un policía?

— No... Ya dije... Soy un caballero dorado — el hombre de pálida piel, cabellos largos y plateados miraba con curiosidad su alrededor sorprendiéndose al notar las heridas de los hombres. — ¡Vaya! Eso sí fue una explosión enorme de cosmo.

— ¿Cosmo? — susurró Astreos mirando al hombre para luego mirar a Milo.

— Dame al muchacho, ambos necesitan ir al hospital... sobre todo tú que estás hecho mierda.

— ¡No necesito su ayuda! — gruñó Astreos aferrándose al cuerpo de Milo. Uxío se acercó a ambos y los levantó sin importar las quejas del menor.

— Antares ha brillado ahora, y Escorpio está preparándose para estar al lado de su nuevo portador.

— Astreos... — la suave voz de Milo llamó la atención de Uxío que sonrió apenas. Algo le decía que el pequeño no sería nada fácil y más después de todo lo que sufrió. No quería saber qué haría ahora que se separaría de su nuevo amigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El recuerdo de su pasado siempre quedará en su tatuado en su piel. Para Milo era algo traumante que no podía olvidar con facilidad, aunque en el pasado, cuando había llegado al santuario, Saga, su maestro Uxío, e incluso Camus (que no sabía nada de su pasado) lo habían apoyado y ofrecido su cariño incondicional, logrando sanar algunas heridas, pero aún así esos demonios seguían persiguiéndolo. Apareciendo en sus sueños como pesadillas. Limpió una lágrima traicionera y miró el mar de nuevo.

El beso que mencionó Camus en el restaurante, había ocurrido en un momento de debilidad. Donde esos demonios empezaron a atormentarlo. Y a Saga no se le ocurrió otra cosa que besarle para que dejara de alterarse. Soltó un suspiro y decidió irse. Era hora de enfrentar su pasado. Sin atreverse a volver al santuario. Milo ocultó su cosmo y se levantó. Había un lugar que debía visitar antes de disculparse con Hyoga por la bochornosa escena.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

— ¡Eres un idiota! — gritó un furioso Saga. Este había agarrado de la camisa a Camus, elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

Hace media hora atrás habían regresado, no sin antes buscar a Milo que había desaparecido. Camus aún no podía quitarse de su mente el rostro quebrado del griego, jamás había visto a su antiguo amante lleno de odio hacia él. Le había preguntado a Hyoga si sabía que era lo que había pasado con el griego, pero su ex pupilo estaba tan perdido como él. Cansados y sin encontrar ningún rastro del temperamental escorpión, habían decidido regresar al santuario, teniendo una pequeña esperanza que estuviera en su templo. Pero apenas pisaron la primera casa, cuando sintieron el cosmo amenazante de Saga correr hacia él.

— Bájame Géminis — masculló irritado el galo.

— ¡Basta! — gritó Shion intentando que Saga soltara a Camus, el lemuriano podía jurar que pudo notar un pequeño destello rojizo en la mirada del griego.

— ¡LO QUE LE PASE A MILO SERÁ TODO CULPA DE ESE IMBÉCIL! — gritó el gemelo mayor, siendo agarrado por Kanon.

— Bastardo... — masculló molesto Camus — Yo no tengo...

— ¡Cállate! — interrumpió — ¡Me tienes harto! No entiendo porque Milo tuvo que enamorarse de ti...

— ¡Nunca me amó! — gruñó con lágrimas en los ojos — ¡Te besó!

— ¿Qué? — parpadeó confundido. El resto de los dorados se quedaron en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a moverse o emitir sonido. Hasta que Saga de la nada empezó a reír a carcajadas — Así que tu desconfianza hacia él era por eso...

— ¿De que te ríes idiota? — todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el gemelo mayor que empezaba a calmarse.

— Nunca hubo nada entre Milo y yo. Sólo lo veo como un hermano menor — suspira cansado y mira al patriarca — ¿Lo dice usted, o yo?

— Será mejor que lo explique yo... ¿Tienes alguna idea en donde puede estar Milo?

— No — susurra — Tampoco he podido localizar su cosmo... es como si se hubiera evaporado, pero no se preocupe, iré a buscarlo — se dio media vuelta y se acercó un poco a Camus que lo miraba molesto — Si algo le pasa a Milo, te juro que el santuario necesitará otro caballero de Acuario.

Cuando el gemelo mayor se fue, Shion se llevó a los caballeros dorados a la sala de la primera casa, donde ya todos reunidos esperaban a que el patriarca empezara con su explicación. Camus que estaba en silencio sintió una opresión en el pecho. Recordaba las palabras de Saga, pero no era la amenaza que lo angustiaba, más bien era lo que Milo iba a hacer, tenía miedo de perderlo. Era culpa suya por ser tan orgulloso, siempre había regañado al griego por no dejarle explicar cuando se enojaba, y ahora, él hacía lo mismo.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

Finas gotas caían sobre su rostro parecía que el cielo lloraba en su lugar, el viento soplaba con fuerza dejando que algunos cabellos danzaran en el aire. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar ligeramente advirtiéndole que en cualquier momento caerían, se apoyó en una de las rocas que habían cerca de la playa y su mirada turquesa miró hacia la colina, donde una mansión se alzaba. Se sorprendió al no sentir el temor de antaño, pero aún así no se confiaba de ese mundo que había azotado de dolor no sólo a su cuerpo. Su alma fue manchada por el color oscuro, creando un hoyo dentro de su corazón, que esperaba haya sanado con el pasar de los años, cerró sus ojos despacio y suspira decidido. Una suave caricia en su cabeza lo alerta más no le asusta, era suave y a la vez le llenaba de paz, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sin abrir sus ojos susurra.

— Me encontró... gran maestro — la risa divertida del chino le sorprende y le agrada. Dohko da un salto y se coloca a su lado, mirando hacia la dirección donde minutos atrás Milo miraba — ¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí?

— El alboroto que armaron Saga y Camus fue suficiente para saber que estabas aquí. Shion una vez mencionó que el antiguo Escorpio te encontró aquí y supuse que enfrentarías esto.

— Parece que me conoce más de lo que pensé — abrió sus ojos mirando hacia las esmeraldas de Dohko.

— Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí — se alzó de hombros y empieza a caminar — ¿Nos vamos? Tal vez encuentres a alguien interesante.

— ... — Milo empieza a caminar sin decir nada, después de todo, estaba ahí para superar de una vez por todo su pasado. Ya no quería ser una carga para Saga que ahora estaría buscándolo — No quiero que se lo diga...

— Él estaba preocupado... ¿Te irás?

— Debo superar por mi cuenta mi pasado, y usted me debe una explicación. Mi instinto me dice que no es una coincidencia su llegada.

— Jajajajajajaja... Tal vez… ¡Venga hombre! hay que disfrutar un poco ¿no crees?

— Mmmm supongo…

— ¡Oye! si vuelves a contestarme con monosílabos te daré un golpe en la cabeza — Milo lo miró sorprendido pero empezó a reír con diversión— Así me gusta, por cierto… ¿Por cuánto tiempo será?

— No lo sé, pero… necesito superarlo antes de que siga dañándome, pero sobre todo… no quiero hacer sufrir a nadie más. Tal vez Camus tiene razón y…

— De ninguna manera Milo. Acuario está equivocado al igual que tú.

— Pero si se lo hubiera dicho tal vez no hubiera desconfiado de mí y nunca hubiéramos terminado.

— Hay cosas que es mejor no decir —susurra atrayendo la atención de Milo— Yo tengo una deuda pendiente con alguien y es por eso que estoy aquí. Si Shion lo hubiera sabido nunca se hubiera despegado de mí. Sé que Camus hubiera hecho lo mismo, ambos tienen un carácter similar.

— Viejo maestro… —susurra comprendiendo por fin lo que trataba de decir, asintió suavemente y lo siguió, además su primera parada era la vieja mansión.

La suave brisa golpeó con su rostro, sólo en ese momento sintió una leve caricia en su cabeza. Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció y asintió, después de todo él siempre estaría a su lado.

— Gracias Astreos —susurra.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

Las semanas habían pasado y los demás empezaban a perder las esperanzas de volver a ver a Milo, sobre todo Camus, Hyoga y Saga quienes eran hasta ahora, los más cercanos al griego, pero no era el único que andaba desaparecido, y eso era lo que más le molestaba al patriarca. Shion se sentó abatido, creyó que había leído mal aquella carta que dejó Dohko sobre su escritorio, ahora entendía por qué no lo había visto con el resto de los dorados en la primera casa. Cada día que pasaba se sentía más alejado de la vida del chino y eso le irritaba. ¿Por qué no confiaba en él? ¿No es que eran los mejores amigos? ¿Acaso no había confianza entre ellos? Más dudas aparecían en su cabeza pero ninguna respuesta. Observó por veinteava vez la carta y suspiró. No dejaba el paradero, ni decía cuando iban a regresar y eso lo estaba molestando otra vez, decidió que era hora de revisar entre los viejos registros de Sage, aquellos que guardaba celosamente en un baúl sellado. Le había prometido a su maestro Hakurei que nunca lo abriría a menos que fuera una emergencia, pero el secreto de Dohko lo era ¿verdad?

— Aunque no lo fuera… he sido muy paciente con él —susurra. Se levantó del trono y se dispuso a entrar a la biblioteca, pero lo que no contaba era con la llegada de Géminis.

— Patriarca… —llamó, Shion giró su rostro para ver al santo inclinarse ante él, sabía lo que diría, él ya sabía que esto pasaría— No está.

— Lo sé —Saga lo miró con sorpresa y se levantó con rapidez. Shion temió en ese momento por su integridad física al ver los ojos desesperados de Saga— Dohko dejó una carta… trae a tus compañeros, esto los involucra a los dorados.

Saga solo asintió, tenía un mal presentimiento solo esperaba que nada malo pasara.

TEMPLO DE ACUARIO

Mientras tanto, en el templo de la vasija, Camus se había quedado encerrado todo este tiempo, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a él por temor a terminar congelado. Desde la desaparición de Milo el cosmo de Camus había empezado a descontrolarse, incluso el patriarca había dado la orden de no acercarse al francés a menos que sea por órdenes suyas, o que Camus lo permitiera (aunque eso lo dudaba). Ni siquiera Shura, quien era su vecino y uno de sus amigos había logrado acercarse o Kanon, que siempre que se escabullía se metía al templo, había logrado sacarlo. Camus últimamente permanecía más en el baño y los constantes vómitos no cesaban, incluso se veía más pálido de lo usual.

— ¡Camus! —el grito de Kanon retumbó por todo el templo, al escucharlo, el francés hizo una mueca de dolor.

— ¡Cállate Kanon! tu grito se escucha por todo el templo —regañó Shura que lo había seguido.

— Pero…

— ¡Callénse los dos! —gruñó el dueño del templo. Al verlo, Shura y Kanon se quedaron mudos, Camus estaba más delgado de lo usual y tenía profundas ojeras.

— Camus… —ninguno se atrevió a decir algo, sabían que la desaparición de Milo le había afectado pero eso era peor de lo que imaginaron.

— Trajimos algo de comida —dijo Kanon, rompiendo el silencio, abrió la bolsa para entregarle un sándwich, pero de solo verlo a Camus le dieron de nuevo ganas de vomitar, corrió hacia el baño y volvió a vomitar.

Shura y Kanon solo podían escuchar las arcadas que hacía Camus, el francés siempre había sido orgulloso y nunca pediría ayuda, así que uno de ellos tuvo que quedarse a cuidarlo mientras que el otro iba corriendo hacia el templo del patriarca.

— Camus, soy Shura, voy a pasar —gira el pomo de la puerta y entra— ¿Camus?

— Soy un asco —susurra volviendo a vomitar.

— Kanon fue por el patriarca ya no debe tardar… ¿hace cuánto estás así?

— Desde que se fue Milo —al decirlo las lágrimas volvieron— Lo extraño…

— Te dije que dejaras el orgullo —susurra mientras acariciaba la espalda— ¿Qué más sientes?

— Mareos y vómitos… no puedo comer nada sin que lo devuelva —gruñó fastidiado— Creo que he comido algo mal.

— Milo se fue hace varias semanas, no creo que solo sea un simple dolor estomacal.

— Pero…

— ¡Por aquí patriarca!

Kanon entró al baño seguido de Shion y para desgracia de Camus, Saga. El geminiano mayor se la tenía jurada desde que Milo se fue, no por nada ambos siempre habían sido unidos desde que el griego menor había ingresado al santuario. Las esmeraldas de Saga evitaban mirarlo, solo había acudido por Kanon que estaba preocupado por Camus, y por el amor que le tenía a su hermano había dejado con vida a Acuario.

— Camus, ven —con ayuda de Shion y Shura, lograron recostar al menor sobre la cama— Intentaré localizar a través de tu cosmo la raíz del problema, así que cuando te lo diga lo elevas ¿entendido?

— Sí, patriarca.

Shion alzó ambas manos por encima del cuerpo de Camus, y activó su cosmo, cuando estuvo listo le dio la orden al francés que intentó controlar su cosmo y no congelar al sumo pontífice. Desde hace unos días Shion había sentido algo extraño en el cosmo alterado de Camus, pero no podía decirlo a menos que estuviera cien por ciento seguro, pero ahora que estaba cerca, ya lo podía asegurar. Miró sorprendido pero a la vez serio a Camus, si no calculaba mal ya había pasado un mes.

— Camus, hace un mes… ¿has tenido una relación íntima con alguien?

— Yo… —intentó recordar lo que había hecho hace un mes, si no se equivocaba, con la única persona que había tenido sexo era… — Milo.

— Era lo que me temía.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver con Milo? —pregunta Saga, si fuera por él se hubiera largado de Acuario hace tiempo, pero al mencionar el nombre de quien consideraba su hermano menor todo cambiaba— ¿Y bien?

— Camus está esperando un hijo… y como Milo es el padre…

— El cosmo del bebé descontrolaría el cosmo de la madre —completa Shura con sorpresa. Kanon que se había quedado pálido miró asustado al patriarca.

— ¿Ocurre algo Kanon? —la palidez de Kanon le había preocupado.

— ¿Y si Milo estuviera aquí? Eso significa que la madre no tendría esos síntomas ¿verdad?

— Mmm si, el embarazo entre los hombres que protegen a un dios, generalmente es diferente a uno normal. En este caso, el cosmo del padre es como una medicina para el portador del bebé. Si Milo hubiera estado aquí, Camus solo se sentiría cansado y tendría mucha hambre ¿por qué lo...? —no terminó de hablar al escuchar un golpe seco, Kanon se había desmayado— ¡¿Kanon?! ¿Qué pasó?

— Al parecer no es el único embarazado —susurra con cierta burla Shura al ver cómo Saga levantaba a su hermano en brazos y salía— ¿Qué pasará ahora con Camus?

— No lo sé, pero… debemos pedir ayuda de la señorita Athena.

Shura y Shion siguieron hablando, pero Camus ya no escuchaba. En su mente solo aparecían Milo, el bebé y él. Tocó su vientre con suavidad y sonrió ampliamente ¡un hijo con Milo! no le importaba si tendría que sufrir los síntomas, sabía que era un castigo por su comportamiento, pero lo que sí estaba seguro, era que sus ganas de vivir regresaron, ahora solo tenía un motivo más para no rendirse con la búsqueda de Milo.

— Encontraremos a papá —susurra bajito.

* * *

...

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza uwu creí que ya había publicado el capítulo la vez pasada ;w; pero creo que lo imaginé uwu  
Me olvidé preguntarles: ¿Qué opinan del m-preg? Este fic contenía eso y creo que no lo puse o3o

Volviendo al capítulo de ahora ya saben que Camus espera un bebé, al igual que Kanon (solo que él no sabe de quien XD), en el caso de Camus él tendrá que soportar los síntomas que tiene una mujer pero multiplicado (?) ya que Milo no está :3

Bueno por ahora me despido

¡Nos estamos leyendo!  
Saludos :D

* * *

...

Respondiendo reviews:

ayame: Gracias por leer la historia :D espero que la continuación sea de tu agrado (ahora Milo se ha ido y Camus se ha quedado solo, esperemos que haga algo cuando regrese!)

Guest: Gracias por leer la historia :D espero que la continuación sea de tu agrado, como verás Milo ya se ha ido y Camus ahora se quedó solo con su futuro hijo soportando ahora los síntomas del embarazo.


	7. Chapter 7

**(***)**

 **(*)**

 **Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original de temática yaoi basado en Saint Seiya. Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

 **Advertencias:** Éste fanfic es de temática Yaoi (Homosexual) si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo no leer.

 **Título:** Volver a Amar

 **Personajes principales:** Milo de Escorpio; Camus de Acuario;

 **Personajes secundarios:** Saga de Géminis; Kanon de Géminis; Hyoga de Cisne; Dohko de Libra;

 **Autor:** Nikiitah

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

 **VII.- El comienzo del fin**

Los meses pasaban con gran lentitud, al igual que el dolor que crecía en su corazón. Su diosa, misericordiosa oraba cada día por él y por su hijo no nacido, esperando algún día, sean escuchado por su amado. Su mirada empezaba a perder brillo, al igual que sus esperanzas por encontrarlo, su único sustento era su hijo, que crecía cada vez más en su interior. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al momento de recordar su sueño, donde un pequeño niño de cabellos azules y ojos turquesas corría alrededor suyo. Su risa era contagiosa, y más para los presentes que miraban maravillados, definitivamente era el hijo de Milo, siempre atrayendo la atención de quienes lo rodeaban. Fue buena idea haber ido ese día al coliseo, su hijo llegaría ser un gran caballero en el futuro. En las gradas mirando atentos, se encontraba sentado junto a Milo, mientras que el pequeño se detenía y los miraba.

— ¡Papá! —gritó desde lejos, alzando su pequeña manito y saludando hacia donde estaban.

Milo se levantó de donde estaban y empezó a caminar hacia su pequeño hijo que mantenía su eterna sonrisa, él también deseaba poder estar junto a su familia, pero... su cuerpo dejó de responderle, miró a su alrededor y todo se había desvanecido. Ya no se encontraba en el santuario, de repente todo se había frío, buscó desesperadamente a Milo y a su hijo, encontrándolos de pie frente a él. Milo le estaba dando la espalda mientras que su hijo estaba de frente, pero ocultaba su mirada con su flequillo.

— No lo permitiré —susurra su pequeño— No lo haré...

— ¿Qué? —sus ojos se agrandan al ver los ojos de su hijo. Los turquesas fueron reemplazados por un color magenta oscuro que resplandecían con furia— ¿Quién eres?

— No lo permitiré... —vuelve a hablar— Lo pagarás... Camus

Un torbellino de fuego empieza a rodear el cuerpo de Milo y su hijo ante la atónita mirada de Camus que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. En el momento que Camus puede moverse ya era demasiado tarde, ambos peliazules empiezan a alejarse con lentitud, no sin antes el menor voltear para sonreírle socarronamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se levantó con rapidez. Su corazón latía con fuerza por el susto que sintió durante su sueño, miró a su alrededor y se percató que estaba en la pequeña sala de Acuario. No sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormido, lo último que recordaba era haber leído el nuevo libro que Mu le había regalado en su última visita al santuario, a veces extrañaba las pláticas que tenía con él y Shaka, pero había notado el distanciamiento de ambos, y aunque Mu decía que no pasaba nada el rubio se veía cada vez más desesperado, incluso el pequeño Kiki estaba angustiado por el comportamiento de su maestro. Miró de nuevo el libro y suspiró.

— ¡Ey! ¿Y ese suspiro? — la voz alegre de Kanon lo distrajo. El gemelo menor llevaba un vientre abultado que mostraba con orgullo, durante las semanas que buscaban a Milo, al final Kanon tuvo sexo con Saga y Aioros, después de que ambos tanto persiguieron a Kanon, éste esperaba un poco de paz, pero con el embarazo del griego tanto Aioros y Saga parecían la sombra de Kanon.

— Sólo estoy cansado...

— Encontraremos a Milo — dice endulzando la voz, se sentó al lado de Camus y lo abrazó un poco. Él también extrañaba a Milo, después de todo fue el menor quien lo perdonó primero y se volvió su amigo.

— Han pasado varios meses... me gustaría que Milo viera como nuestro hijo empieza a crecer.

— Saga está buscándolo, tú sabes que para él, Milo es como su hermano menor, lo conoce mejor que nadie... — se quedó callado al ver el aura negra que rodeaba a Camus — Lo siento... No quise decir eso...

— No, tienes razón. Saga conoce mejor a Milo que yo — hizo una pausa y lo miró — Él sabía del pasado de Milo, y yo que se supone siempre me enorgullecía conocerlo mejor, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo mucho que había sufrido, y lo peor fue que lo lastimé...

— Oye, Milo también tuvo algo de culpa, en realidad ambos la tienen. No debes echarte tú sólo la culpa.

— Pero...

— Milo no estaba del todo curado de aquella herida, por eso se fue — la tercera voz los hizo sobresaltar. Isaac, el único de sus discípulos que aún mantenía una buena relación con Camus, se acercó a ellos entregándoles un paquete a cada uno — Espero les guste, es de una nueva pastelería.

— Gracias — susurra Camus abriendo la caja donde el aroma de un pay de manzana inundó su olfato, agarrando un trozo le dio una mordida — Mmm delicioso.

— Me alegra que le guste — se sentó en el sillón individual y suspiró con cansancio.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — dijo Kanon con la boca llena de donas — ¿Le pasó algo a Julian?

A pesar de haber engañado al dios del mar y a los generales marinos, Kanon aún mantenía ese lazo especial con ellos a quienes veía como niños, entre ellos a Julian, que para él, era el más pequeño del grupo. Isaac que alzó una ceja divertido se mordió la lengua evitando reír por la actitud de _mamá gallina_ que tomaba cuando se trataba del joven heredero.

— El joven Julian está bien, aunque dudo que los demás no — sonrió divertido al ver la cara de incredulidad del mayor y la _indiferencia_ que mostraba su maestro — Hace un mes Sorrento se sentía mal, obviamente tenía algunos vómitos y se sentía cansado, el señor Julian no estaba presente al ir a un viaje de negocios junto a la señorita Kido así que no pudo ayudarlo. Tuvimos que esperar a su regreso y fue ahí que nos enteramos que tenía dos meses de embarazo y que el padre era el mismo Julian, Athena nos explicó que en el santuario mi maestro y tú también lo estaban así que el señor Julian tuvo que quedarse en el templo submarino.

— ¡Por Athena! Estos jóvenes de ahora si que son precoces — susurra el griego.

— Pero recuerdo que una vez Milo y yo vimos que Saga y tú... — no termino de hablar cuando Kanon le tapó los labios.

— En fin... — dijo con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas — Pero si Julian está todo el tiempo con Sorrento ¿por qué estás tan cansado?

Isaac tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar reír ante la graciosa situación, tal vez se equivocaba pero... el embarazo de Kanon y Camus los había hecho más... ¿Adorables? sí, esa podría ser la palabra.

— Tuve que hacer cada una de las actividades de Sorrento, y encima a veces tenía que lidiar con el mal genio que se traía cuando no se cumplía sus caprichos, como dije, el señor Julian se salvaba de ese malhumor, en cambio nosotros no. Además que debía ayudarles más ahora que el bebé de Sorrento es un semidiós ¿no han visto que a veces las tormentas se prolongan más de lo debido?

— Eso explica muchas cosas... — susurra Camus — Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿te escapaste del templo submarino?

— En realidad vine en nombre de Poseidón, va a invitar a la señorita Athena y al señor Hades a una reunión para entablar una alianza con los habitantes de Asgard. Como mi señor antes manipuló a la representante de Odín quiere tener el apoyo de Athena para ello.

— Y dejaste que los demás se encarguen del genio de Sorrento... ¡Te felicito! te entrené muy bien! — exclamó Kanon — Por cierto, ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

— Fui a Géminis y al ver al señor Aioros y al señor Saga me di cuenta que te estabas ocultando, y como mi maestro también está embarazado pues... intuí que te ocultarías aquí.

— ¡Pff! ¿siguen buscándome? ¿no tienen vida? — se cruzó de brazos, causando las risas de los otros dos.

— Deberías dejarte consentir por ellos... — habló Camus.

— ¡Oh no! esta vez no seguiré ningún consejo tuyo. La última vez que lo hice quedé así — señala su abultado vientre de 5 meses — ¡Ni siquiera sé cuál de los dos idiotas es el padre!

— Creo que es de tu hermano — habló Isaac — Pareces una enorme pelota de playa.

— ¡¿Qué?! —la risa de Camus solo hizo molestar mas al mayor, sabiendo que estaba en peligro Isaac se levanta con rapidez y se dirige hacia la salida del onceavo templo.

— ¡Oh cierto! — se detiene y voltea a ver a su maestro que había detenido su risa al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Isaac.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Isaac dudó un poco y luego negó.

— Es solo... que... debería hablar con Hyoga, sé que es un idiota por andar detrás de Milo aún sabiendo que era pareja de usted, pero ahora está aislado de todos. Cuando fui a la mansión Kido, ni siquiera Shun podía acercarse a él. Por favor maestro, sé que está molesto porque todo inició por él pero se lo pido como su alumno que olvide ese rencor y trate de hablar con Hyoga.

— ... — Kanon miró a Camus que parecía meditarlo, siempre era muy difícil cuando se trataba de perdonar a una persona que te ha hecho daño, pero era mejor dejar el pasado atrás para poder avanzar. Milo y él se había equivocado y por eso ambos ahora estaban separados, debía cambiar ahora — Hablaré con él...

— ¿En serio? — dijo con sorpresa Kanon. Isaac sonrió y siguió su camino dejando a ambos adultos solos — Realmente estoy sorprendido Camus...

— Shura me lo dijo una vez, debí dejar mi orgullo hace tiempo atrás.

— Me alegro de oírlo... definitivamente el pequeño tendrá un excelente madre.

— ¿Madre? — Camus sintió como un tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo.

— ¡Claro! tú eres quien lo lleva ¿no? — la tranquilidad con la que hablaba Kanon lo hizo suspirar, no podía reclamarle, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era difícil darle la contra, miró su vientre de 7 meses y suspiró, solo esperaba que Milo apareciera durante estos días.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

Alistando su último plato miró a su alrededor, todo estaba bien decorado para esta noche, solo faltaba el invitado especial, tenía todo planeado, incluso su pequeño ayudante estaba listo. Luego de tener una larga charla con su maestro lo había decidido. No le importaba si su amado amaba a otro, él lucharía por enamorarlo, aunque no supiera cómo hacerlo. Siempre había sido una persona fría y arrogante con todos, creyendo que lo tenía todo, pero ahora se daba cuenta lo estúpido que había sido, tomó como ejemplo a sus dos compañeros de armas, Milo y Camus, si ellos se hubieran sincerado desde hace tiempo podrían haber sido felices. Él quería ser feliz al lado del ariano. Miró la hora en su reloj y se mordió el labio inferior ¿había logrado convencerlo? Mu no era una persona desconfiada, pero debió ser raro que justamente _ÉL_ necesite ayuda, sabiendo que era demasiado orgulloso para eso. Tal vez debió ir directamente a decirle que viniera, pero Mu últimamente lo estaba ignorando y más al ver la desesperación de Aioria. Apretó con desesperación los puños y miró para todos lados esperando a que llegara pero ya tardaba. No... debía confiar más en el pequeño sólo él podría convencerlo.

— ¡Maestro Shaka! — el aludido se levantó como resorte y vio al pequeño Kiki que corría jadeante hasta donde llegaba.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿por qué luces cansado?

— Estuve corriendo desde Rodorio hasta aquí — Shaka le dio un vaso de agua mientras que lo miraba con una ceja alzada — ¿Por qué no te teletransportaste?

— ¡...! — el menor se palmeó la cara cuando se percató de ese pequeño detalle causando la risa del mayor que le pareció divertida esa reacción.

— No importa... ¿vendrá? — pregunta ansioso, el menor sonríe y alza su pulgar mientras movía su cabeza afirmativamente — ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— Es un secreto maestro además... — al escuchar los pasos de su maestro un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo y en un parpadeo desaparece, dejando en su lugar una chalina roja.

— ¿Pero qué...?

— ¡Kiki! — su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte cuando escuchó su voz, al alzar la mirada se encontró con Mu que lo miró impresionado y con un tenue sonrojo adornando sus pálidas mejillas — ¡P-Perdón! Creí que Kiki... bueno... su cosmo...

Al mirar a su alrededor su sonrojo se intensificó más y su mirada empezó a opacarse, agachó su mirada algo nervioso y... ¿desilusionado? ¡Espera! eso significa...

— Lamento interrumpir tu... cita — susurra con dolor — ¿Kiki te interrumpió también? Hablaré con él des... — se quedó en silencio al sentir unos cálidos brazos rodear su cuerpo. El corazón de Mu latió con fuerza cuando el abrazo se hizo más fuerte.

— Te esperaba a ti...

— P-Pero... ¿y Aioria? — apretaste los labios al escuchar la voz de tu rival — Pensé que te gustaba... tuvieron una cita...

— ¿Qué? — se separó de Mu sorprendido y luego sonrió con diversión. Mu lo miró embelesado, era la primera vez que lo veía así — Con Aioria nunca pasó nada... él está enamorado de Shura, solo que es un cabezota como para notarlo...

Esas simples palabras lograron desarmarlo, Mu agachó la mirada mordiendo su labio inferior e intentó no llorar por la emoción que recorría su cuerpo. Shaka levantó su rostro y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios. Un grito de alegría se escuchó debajo de la mesa seguido de un golpe en la cabeza. Al voltear vieron a Kiki escondido con una sonrisa nerviosa por haber interrumpido el momento.

— ¿Lo tenían planeado, eh? — dice Mu sin dejar de sonreír, Shaka lo abraza por la espalda apoyando su mentón encima de su hombro y asiente despacio.

— Fue un trabajo en equipo... — susurra en su oído — Kiki lávate las manos... comeremos los tres...

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

— ¡¿Cómo puedes soportar esto?! — tirita — ¡¿Creí que los griegos no soportaban el frío?!

— ¡Deje de quejarse maestro Dohko! — gruñe mientras se frotaba los brazos cubiertos por su enorme casaca — ¡Yo también tengo frío!

— ¡Achú! ¡Jo! creo que ya me enfermé...

— Yo le dije que iba a venir a este lugar... ¡usted quiso acompañarme!

— ¡...! — gira el rostro con un tenue sonrojo por la vergüenza y el frío.

Ambos hombres estaban tapados de pies a cabeza, solo dejando libre sus ojos. Después de ir a la mansión donde Milo había sido encontrado por su maestro decidieron buscar el antiguo orfanato donde los niños se encontraban, Zaki, la única mujer del grupo le dio la bienvenida, se había convertido en la directora del orfanato y con la ayuda de algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de celda, lograron mejorar y extender el orfanato. Muchos de sus antiguos amigos al verlo lo reconocieron, felicitándolo por haberse convertido en un caballero dorado. Dohko que veía la escena decidió apartarse un poco y así darle su espacio. En su camino se encontró con una tumba hecha de piedra con la leyenda: Astreos, el mejor héroe que hubiera existido.

Los niños que pasaban por ahí, daban una pequeña reverencia a la tumba y seguían sus caminos, contando la historia del muchacho que salvó a todos los niños. Dohko se acercó a esa tumba y agradeció en voz baja que haya salvado a Milo en aquella ocasión. Después de todo... ahora podría ser feliz.

La mirada esmeralda de Dohko se posó en Milo, luego de aquella conversación Zaki les había dado la dirección del primo de Astreos. Por el cariño que le tenía a su amigo que falleció tan solo siendo un niño, Milo había decidido visitar a ese pariente e informarle todo lo que había vivido su amigo. Tocó un par de veces la puerta y esperó pacientemente. Dohko miró por todos lados, la cabaña estaba algo lejas del pueblo y eso le había extrañado. Al abrir un cosmo extraño se pudo sentir, miró a Milo que parecía no haberse percatado y luego miró al hombre que estaba ahí. La mirada de ese sujeto brilló con intensidad y sonrió, Dohko solo tuvo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola!

Primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar el fic QnQ (creí que ya lo había publicado antes y me doy cuenta que me quedé en el cap 06 D:! (ya lo tengo actualizado hasta el 09+Especial uwu) lo voy a publicar a continuación para estar parejo en los otros lugares que publico! :D

Por cierto, estaba intentando subir el archivo de word pero no me lo permitía OnO tuve que guardarlo a Documento de Word del 2003 para que me lo aceptara ¿Alguien sabe por qué?

¡Nos estamos leyendo!  
¡Saludos! :3

* * *

 **Guest:** Milo tiene un pasado horrible u.u por eso está roto por dentro QnQ pero sé que con el amor de Camus pueda superarlo :3 (esperemos) Sobre quien es el padre de Kanon... no sé xD si te referías a quien es el padre de sus hijos pues ¡Es sorpresa! :D ¡Saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

**(***)**

 **(*)**

 **Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original de temática yaoi basado en Saint Seiya. Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

 **Advertencias:** Éste fanfic es de temática Yaoi (Homosexual) si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo no leer.

 **Título:** Volver a Amar

 **Personajes principales:** Milo de Escorpio; Camus de Acuario;

 **Personajes secundarios:** Saga de Géminis; Kanon de Géminis; Hyoga de Cisne; Dohko de Libra;

 **Autor:** Nikiitah

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

 **VIII.- Alerta Roja**

Un joven de largos cabellos azul-turquesa se encontraba recostado de lado, por fin luego de batallar con la incomodidad de su enorme vientre de 8 meses había podido conciliar el sueño o bueno... había logrado estar en una posición cómoda. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud para ver la fotografía que se hallaba en el pequeño buró, donde los rostros sonrientes de dos niños abrazados eran el centro de atención de los demás aprendices y caballeros dorados. Había muchas cosas que se reclamaba, y una de ellas era no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo sobre el dolor que habitaba en el interior de Milo.

Hace ya unos días había perdido las esperanzas de volver a ver a su adorado y orgulloso escorpión, después de cómo lo trató se sorprendería si al llegar Milo se comportara amable con su persona. Alzó la mano para poder tocar la figura del griego, solo la punta de sus delgados dedos rozó el rostro impreso en aquella pequeña foto. Una sonrisa triste apareció. Nunca estaba de más su reproche del día, y aunque tanto Shura como Kanon le decían que no era solo su culpa, para Camus no era así. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, dejando salir algunas lágrimas saladas al sentir cómo su pecho se oprimía ante la posibilidad de nunca más ver al orgulloso guerrero. Agarró el portarretratos y lo aferró a su pecho, pidiendo a los dioses que èl regresara a su lado.

Una suave patada lo devolvió a la realidad, su hijo como siempre intentaba animarlo, haciéndose notar. Según las palabras de Shion y la misma Athena, era posible que su hijo naciera unos días antes de cumplir los 9 meses y que a cualquier contracción que sintiera sea notificado a los guardias, no podían arriesgarse a que cayera de las escaleras por no mantenerse en pie.

Con delicadeza se acomodó en la cama, últimamente la onceava casa lucía vacía con un silencio terrorífico, desde que Kanon casi sufría un parto prematuro por andar escapando y alterándose con los constantes acosos de Saga y Aioros. Shion y la diosa Athena habían decidido que lo mejor era evitar que se estresara demasiado, y más si iba a tener gemelos. Sonrió al recordar el desmayo de Saga y Aioros, si bien ninguno sabía quién era el padre de los bebés, por lo menos se alegraban de que Kanon les permitiera compartir su embarazo.

Su mirada se ensombreció al recordar a Saga, ambos no eran amigos, pero aún así le dolía ver el rostro de Kanon angustiarse cuando su hermano se perdía largas horas mirando hacia la ventana de cualquiera de los templos en los que se encontrara, siempre tenía un punto en específico, la octava casa. Desde que se fue, ninguno lo nombraba en presencia del gemelo mayor para evitar que decayera en su salud, o por lo menos que ninguna catástrofe ocurriera como pasó hace años atrás.

Ya estaba algo entrada la noche, pero aún así Camus no podía dormir, su mente aún seguía recordando a Milo y en su bebé. Un escalofrío le recorrió por completo al percibir una extraña energía. El sueño empezó a esfumarse e instintivamente abrazó su vientre, podía sentir como alguien lo observaba de entre las sombras, y aunque quisiera defenderse, sus poderes aún se encontraban algo descontrolados, podría incluso dañar a su bebé.

— Quien quiera que seas... ¡Largo! — grita molesto, eleva su cosmo para mandar una señal al patriarca y Athena pero su cosmo no le respondía — No es posible...

— Al parecer el frío caballero de los hielos lucha contra su mayor debilidad... sus sentimientos — el rostro de Camus empezó a palidecer al reconocer la voz. El galo sintió que el tiempo corría en cámara lenta, sus ojos violáceos se encontraron con la figura de un niño idéntico a Milo pero versión pequeña, no... él sabía que no era Milo.

— ¿Por qué? — susurra sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas — ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tomar la apariencia que será de mi hijo?

— Porque soy tu hijo... mírame — pero Camus se negaba alzar su rostro, él ya no vería más los turquesas brillantes que su hijo heredaría de su padre, él miraría los fríos ojos magentas oscuros en las que se transformaría — ¡Mírame!

— ¡...! — su rostro fue tomado con brusquedad mientras que el muchacho lo miraba burlón, el calor empezó a sentirse en su templo, sobre todo en su habitación.

— Nunca más te escaparas de tu castigo Camus — la voz de su 'hijo' empezó a distorsionarse, el siseo que salió de sus labios le habían paralizado — Cuando lleguen será demasiado tarde, y el engendro que crece en tu vientre será mío... al igual que su padre...

— ¡No...! — su voz empezó a quebrarse, mientras que la negrura de la inconsciencia le envolvía. El humo del fuego penetró sus fosas nasales impidiendo que el aire llegara a sus pulmones — Milo...

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

CABO SUNION

Para Deathmask, hacer vigilancia ya no era divertido, no había una razón para ser un caballero dorado si ahora no habría una guerra santa, pero como siempre Shion era muy paranoico y le había ordenado/amenazado para que hiciera su trabajo o de lo contrario no le permitiría ir a algún bar de mala muerte a divertirse. Sus pasos se detuvieron al pensarlo, ahora que se daba cuenta no había hecho nada productivo desde que volvió a la vida, incluso había dejado sus objetivos de lado para dejarse caer en la aburrida y simple vida de un ser humano normal. Su mano fue hacia su pecho donde una rosa roja era lo único que decoraba su armadura. Afrodita se la había regalado cuando regresaron a la vida como muestra de su amistad y de... que nunca más estaría solo ahora en adelante. En el pasado se habían equivocado tantas veces, incluso habían asesinado a inocentes solo para seguir su propia filosofía de " _El poder es el privilegio de los justos, por lo tanto el poder es sinónimo de justicia"_ , una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro al recordarlo. Aspiró el aroma de la rosa que estaba combinada por la suave fragancia de Afrodita. Afrodita... su amigo, su mejor amigo. Tal vez era hora de poder confesarle por fin sus sentimientos, no quisiera que por su orgullo le impidiera vivir a su lado.

— Así como el cubo y el bicho... — sonrió con burla y diversión al recordar a sus dos compañeros de armas, era mejor que eso no sucediera, preferiría mil veces ir al Yomotsu antes de perder a Afrodita.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al notar que se había alejado de los límites del santuario, dispuesto a dar media vuelta se queda estático al ver las luces pertenecientes a las almas que generalmente rondaban con él, lucían alteradas algo inusual en ellas. Un olor putrefacto invade sus fosas nasales cuando la suave brisa se dirigió hacia él. Una de las almas se detuvo frente a él, materializándose como lo que en vida había sido un aprendiz.

— Mei... — susurra el nombre de su alumno. Sus pies empiezan a correr hacia las cabañas de los aprendices.

A parte de Afrodita, ese muchacho era uno de los pocos que se habían acercado a él a pesar de ser un sádico asesino, era como un hijo. Pero antes de avanzar más, unas poderosas rosas proveniente de Afrodita le rozó la mandíbula.

— ¡Afrodita! — gritó sorprendido. El cosmo del guardián de Piscis estaba incrementando con cada paso que daba, los ojos del italiano se agrandaron al ver al muchacho de 15 años siendo arrastrado por sus cabellos.

— ¡Lo siento maestro! No pude detener al señor Afrodita.

Afrodita alzó su mano, dispuesto a atravesar el cuerpo del menor. Mei se quedó en silencio y cerró sus ojos, esperando el final. Había intentado luchar y detener a Afrodita desde que llegó a las cabañas pero el santo de piscis era demasiado fuerte para él.

— ¡No! ¡Afrodita! — corrió para impedir que su amigo cometiera el asesinato de su alumno pero lo que no creyó fue que el ataque sería para él. El brazo del sueco le había atravesado, mientras que lanzaba a su alumno hacia algunos matorrales. Al mirar a su amigo, Death se percató que tenía la mirada nublada, y por su rígida postura parecía como si estuviese poseído.

— ¡Lost Children! — la técnica de Mei logra inmovilizar a Afrodita, aunque Death sabía que solo sería unos minutos antes de que se moviera e intentara atacarlos de nuevo, pero si eso hiciera... quedaría hecho pedazos.

— Intenta detenerlo Mei — ordena el italiano. De sus manos, unas luces empiezan a brillar y apuntando hacia Afrodita lanza su ataque — Seki Shiki Meika Ha

Una sombra oscura empezó a desprenderse del cuerpo de Afrodita jalando el alma del peliceleste, pero antes de que hiciera su cometido Deathmask logra expulsarlo a tiempo. El cuerpo del sueco cae inconsciente sobre el pecho ensangrentado del mayor.

— Maestro… — susurra Mei, acercándose despacio hacia los mayores — ¿Cómo está?

— Estaba siendo manipulado… ¿te hizo daño?

— No mucho… — el menor se acercó al mayor y colocó uno de los brazos de Afrodita alrededor de su cuello — Déjeme ayudarle…

— Gracias…

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

Mientras tanto en el Santuario, lejos de estar en calma era todo un caos, hace poco alguien había intentado atacar a Camus, sino fuera por Shura que había llegado a visitar al acuariano no sabía que le hubiera pasado. Ninguno de los caballeros dorados había visto entrar al intruso y eso era muy sospechoso, no había ningún ser que pudiera llegar tan lejos sin cruzar primero las doce casas.

— Alone lo hizo — la voz de su conciencia le habló, pero en aquel tiempo no existía la barrera de Athena, era imposible que un dios lo atravesara, además que ahora Hades y Poseidón estaban con Athena reunidos en el Olimpo.

Sus ojos amatistas, cansados, miraron hacia el santuario. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien se haya adentrado sin notarlo? Sin esperar más se adentro hacia el templo.

Star Hill es un lugar sagrado que se encuentra a las afueras del Santuario. Una montaña alta y rocosa de forma vertical, donde los patriarcas van a hacer sus oraciones y predicciones observando a las estrellas. Debido a su altura, es considerado la zona mas cercana al cielo, también es considerado una puerta al Olimpo. Algunos dicen que puede ser el "Axis mundi", ya que representa el eje del mundo del Santuario puesto que representa un punto de conexión entre la Tierra y otros lugares. Un lugar prohibido para los caballeros de Athena, incluso para los dorados. Siendo el Patriarca el único humano que tiene permitido el acceso, aparte de Athena.

Es por eso que ahora Shion estaba ahí, necesitaba encontrar respuestas, y solo Star Hill se las daría.

Sentándose sobre la enorme roca en el centro del templo, mira hacia el cielo, donde 12 constelaciones empezaban a aparecer, no había nada fuera de lo normal, incluso parecía que todo estaba en orden — No entiendo... si no es una amenaza para Athena... entonces ¿por qué...? — murmura para sí mismo, pero justo cuando estaba por darse por vencido una fuerte brisa choca contra él, obligándolo a cubrirse por la fuerza del viento que amenazaba con tumbarle. Varias cosmos-energías se sentían, cada una diferente pero tenían algo en común, estaban dentro del santuario. Shion volvió a mirar hacia el cielo agrandando sus ojos al ver tres constelaciones brillar de una manera inusual, entre ellas Escorpio que anunciaba el nacimiento de su futuro guardián.

— El hijo de Milo y Camus... ¿será posible que...?

Levantándose con rapidez decidió marcharse al templo principal donde Camus descansaba, siendo vigilado por Shura y Aioros.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

Apenas había puesto un pie en su recinto, pudo escuchar el alboroto de los caballeros dorados. Su mirada fue hacia Saga y Aioros que mantenían una inusual seriedad, sin saber qué ocurría se acercó a ellos. Al notar su presencia, Saga fue quien le explicó la situación. Camus había estado descontrolado, teniendo pesadillas con su hijo y Milo, pero no fue el único caso, la muerte de varios aprendices a manos de Afrodita de Piscis, quien fue controlado por un ente maligno le llamó la atención. Sus amatistas se dirigieron hacia Deathmask que era curado por una de las sacerdotisas de Athena, a su lado el joven aprendiz Mei de Cabellera de Berenice también era curado ¿qué tanto había pasado en su ausencia?

— Según palabras de Deathmask, alguien controlaba a Afrodita. El ser que lo hizo fue mandado al Yomotsu... ¿patriarca? — al terminar de hablar el informe que Death le había entregado se queda en silencio esperando la reacción del patriarca que se había quedado en silencio, el mayor lo mira con sorpresa y luego asiente, sin decir nada.

— Bien... — susurra, el grito de Camus alerta a los demás que se acercan a ver su estado. Después de varias horas dormido, por fin había despertado. Sus manos se aferraban a su vientre mientras gritaba por el dolor que sentía — Aioros trae

Se levantó con algo de esfuerzo, acto seguido llevó una mano a su vientre, el dolor era insoportable, le atacaban como punzadas, intentó relajarse pero esta vez vino acompañada de un dolor en la cintura. Las contracciones se hacían presentes, el momento en el que su pequeño hijo naciera llegaría.

— Relájate Camus, intenta respirar... — susurra Shion, sosteniéndolo por los hombros, lo llevó hasta su habitación para que descansara y poder examinarlo.

— Duele... — susurra.

— Es normal... los hombres no estamos acostumbrados a tener hijos... — mira hacia Aioros que traía las toallas y una tina con agua tibia — Los demás regresen a la sala, nos ocuparemos de esto... — mira a los presente en especial a Kanon que lucía tan blanco como un papel. Por unos segundo había olvidado que él también iba a tener hijos dentro de algunos meses — Saga, lleva a Kanon a tomar un poco de aire, y los demás, a menos que quieran ayudarnos ¡largo!

Mu fue el único valiente, que se atrevió a quedarse al lado de su maestro, los demás simplemente salieron en silencio. Kanon lucía aún pálido ¿eso le iba a pasar cuando le tocara entrar en labor de parto? pudo sentir el dolor de Camus com suyo, a su lado, Saga intentaba consolarlo, pero cada palabra que salía de los labios de su gemelos avivaba la ira que crecía en el interior de Kanon. Los mataría, mataría al par de pelmazos por embarazarlo, ya que no sabía quién era el padre los dos lo pagarían, así, si cometiera una equivocación no tendría que hacerlo dos veces. Pero Kanon no era el único que se encontraba pálido, a una corta distancia, el menor de todos, Mei y Shaka, quien había decidido apartarse, se encontraba con los ojos abiertos. Death Mask, que traía a Afrodita en su espalda inconsciente no entendía porque tanto alboroto, es decir, todos eran caballeros dorados habían sufrido peores golpes, el dolor de las contracciones debía ser tan solo una leve punzada ¿no?

— Oye buda ¿no deberías ayudar a Mu?

— Bueno...

— Espera... no me digas que... ¿te da pánico los partos?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — gruñe el rubio — Tan solo quise darle privacidad a Shion y Mu, no quería ser un estorbo.

— Sabes que es la peor excusa que has dado ¿cierto? — las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, en verdad habían algunos que hacían lío por algo tan simple.

— ¡Cállate! Mejor fíjate cómo está tu alumno — cuando mencionó a Mei, giró su cabeza para ver cómo el muchacho intentaba que el aire entrara a sus pulmones. Una gota de sudor resbala por su frente ¿en serio tan sensible era el muchacho? de Kanon le podía pasar, pues él sufriría lo mismo, pero ¿Mei? ¿Shaka?

— Ohh pero ¿qué hacen todos afuera? ¿le ocurrió algo a Shion? — la voz jovial de Dohko los hizo voltear.

A casi un año de haber desaparecido junto a Milo, el viejo maestro hacía acto de presencia, lucía algo cansado y ojeroso, como si no hubiera dormido en días, además que una leve palidez cubría su piel ¿dónde se había metido? sin esperar más todos los presentes se acercaron a él, notando enseguida que venía solo ¿acaso Milo se quedó en su templo?

— ¿Por qué no avisó que regresaría? — pregunta Kanon que se notaba más calmado. Dohko al verlo se queda en silencio unos segundos.

— ¡Pero qué te pasó Kanon! ¿Quién te dejó así? — exclama con sorpresa y con algo de reproche, desde hace un tiempo, el gemelo menor era con una de las personas con las cuales más platicaban. Ambos se entendían a la perfección.

— ¿Quién crees? — suspira derrotado.

— ¿Saga te dejó así? — sus ojos verdes se posaron en el mayor, que al sentir la penetrante mirada no puede evitar sentirse incómodo y algo asustado. Si Shion siendo alguien de carácter "tranquilo" tenía un feo carácter no quería ni imaginarse a Dohko, que era "el papá pitufo" enojado.

— Bueno... en realidad no sé — susurra sin mirarlo, sus mejillas se colorearon más cuando escuchó un "¿Ah?" por parte de Dohko.

— Me voy por un tiempo y todos hacen lo que se les dé la gana — resopla algo agotado con tanta información, y eso que aún no sabe todo.

— Hablando de irse... ¿y Milo? — esta vez quien se animó a interrumpir fue Aioria, Dohko hace una mueca de disgusto al recordar al menor de los dorados.

— Ese niño — bufa — Regresa mañana, tiene algo importante que decirle a Shion.

— Por lo que veo, no te ha dicho nada... — habla Kanon.

— Acertaste — se acomoda mejor su sombrero y mira a los presentes — Por cierto... ¿quién me va a responder el porqué están aquí afuera?

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

— Camus relájate, esto toma su tiempo.

— Duele...

— Maestro ¿cuánto tiempo tomará?

— Por lo menos unas ocho horas.

— ¡Qué! — grita intentando no llorar, este dolor era peor del que le daba su maestro de niño.

— El bebé solo se está acomodando... tienes que resistir.

Las horas empezaron a pasar lentas para Camus, que con cada nueva contracción intentaba controlar su cosmos, la habitación del patriarca empezaba a congelarse por el descontrol, cerró sus ojos intentando llamar a Milo, cuando él estaba a su lado tenía las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante. Sin embargo de un momento a otro su cuerpo entero se relajó, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse viendo por última vez la figura de Milo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro creyendo que era otra de sus alucinaciones y con ese pensamiento cayó en la inconsciencia.

Sus párpados empezaron a temblar ligeramente cuando sintió una suave caricia en sus cabellos, empieza a mover sus manos tocando su cuerpo bajando hasta su vientre que ahora se encontraba plano, entreabrió sus ojos y sonrió apenas al saber lo que significaba. Su pequeño hijo había nacido.

— Me alegro que hayas despertado, pensaba que algo había salido mal durante el nacimiento del bebé.

— Estoy bien, pero... — se queda en silencio cuando reconoce la voz de su interlocutor intentó sentarse pero un fuerte dolor en la parte baja del vientre lo hizo desistir. Alza la cabeza encontrándose con un par de turquesas muy conocidas por él — ¡Milo!

— Hola Camus... — susurra con una pequeña sonrisa. Había evitado las miles de preguntas que Shion tenía para él cuando apareció en el momento que veía nacer a su hijo, la sorpresa y el shock que sintió al saber que el pequeño que había visto nacer llevaba su sangre no le impidió reaccionar y ayudar a Aioros y Mu, quienes limpiaban a su bebé.

— ¿Cuándo...?

— Hace unas horas. Creí que me habías visto antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

— Creí que eras otra alucinación — susurra con los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Milo solo lo mira con sorpresa, desde que tenía memoria Camus nunca había sido una persona sensible, pero tal vez se debía a que aún tenía las hormonas del embarazo.

— Tranquilo Cam, no lo soy — toma sus manos entre las suyas intentando calmar a su lloroso acompañante.

Mu que recién aparecía en la habitación de su maestro, llegaba a su lado con un pequeño bebé de piel pálida envuelto en una colchita verde. Con cuidado de no despertarlo lo deja en medio de los orgullosos padres. Al descubrir la carita, se encontraron con una pequeña y redondita carita, con tonos rosados sobre las mejillas, una pelusita color azul oscuro con tonos violáceos, largas y tupidas pestañas que empezaban a abrirse, dejando ver los ojos turquesas de Milo. El bebé movía sus manitas cogiendo un mechón del cabello de ambos mostrando su roponcito blanco.

— Es hermoso... — susurra Milo enternecido

— Milo... ¿te quedarás? — pregunta Camus, el griego se tensa un poco pero no dice nada al respecto — ¿Milo?

— Eso yo también deseo saber — habla Shion, que venía con Dohko detrás.

— Hablaré sobre eso después — dice sin mucho ánimo Milo, se levanta con cuidado de la cama ante la mirada de Camus y su hijo — Por ahora quiero estar con mi... familia.

— ¡...! — ante la sorpresa de todos el griego solo sonríe de lado — Milo… — susurra.

— Aún así no nos has dicho dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo... y Dohko no quiere decirme nada a menos que tu lo hagas.

— Es por eso que regresé — su mirada se vuelve seria, al igual que su tono de voz — Desde hace unos meses me he percatado de una extraña cosmos-energía y creo que no he sido el único — mira al Patriarca que asiente levemente — A donde fui con Dohko es a Asgard, si ya puso al tanto a los demás, sugiero que los llame. Esto podría ser el comienzo de una nueva guerra.


	9. Chapter 9

**(***)**

 **(*)**

 **Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original de temática yaoi basado en Saint Seiya. Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

 **Advertencias:** Éste fanfic es de temática Yaoi (Homosexual) si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo no leer.

 **Título:** Volver a Amar

 **Personajes principales:** Milo de Escorpio; Camus de Acuario;

 **Personajes secundarios:** Saga de Géminis; Kanon de Géminis; Hyoga de Cisne; Dohko de Libra;

 **Autor:** Nikiitah

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

 **IX.- Los efectos del pasado, las consecuencias del presente.**

En el silencio de la noche se podía apreciar mejor las cosas que le rodeaba. Su mirada no se despegaba del cielo, donde su constelación brillaba más fuerte que nunca. La llegada de su primogénito era una de las razones, pero a pesar de ello estaba inquieto. Por breves segundos había creído que se debía a la llegada de esa persona, pero tal vez sus suposiciones eran erradas.

Un gemido lastimero fue lo que hizo que apartara su mirada del cielo. En una pequeña cunita de color plata, un pequeño bebé se removía incómodo entre las mantas

Milo nunca pensó tener un hijo.

No porque no le gustaran, simplemente lo había descartado desde que se enamoró de Camus y se convirtió en santo. En realidad no sabía que los hombres podían concebir hasta que conoció a la historia de _él_. Incluso si lo supiera desde el principio -que al ser parte del ejército de un dios un hombre podría concebir- no hubiera formado una familia.

Ser un caballero dorado era duro, si una nueva guerra se presentaba él debía dar su vida por su diosa sin pensarlo dos veces, y tener un hijo significaba cuidar y estar con él, darle amor y enseñándole a seguir el buen camino.

La palabra "familia" no estaba en su vocabulario. Después de todo, el rostro de su madre empezaba a ser solo un recuerdo borroso al igual que el de su padre. Su vida había sido destruída cuando era un niño, siendo vendido por un hombre millonario y salvado por un viejo amigo que había muerto hace años atrás. Había cometido su primer asesinato cuando tenía cinco años intentando salvar a ese amigo, activando su cosmos, a la vez que su maestro Uxío aparecía para poder sacarlos de aquella prisión.

Definitivamente no podía mantener a un niño. Incluso si Milo no tuviera el peso de su pasado en sus hombros. Simplemente él no podía, ¡No estaba en sus cabales!

La mente de Camus y la suya era demasiado infantil y orgullosa, prueba de ello era aquella ridícula guerra donde tanto el galo como él terminaron separados.

Por ello no tuvo ni idea de cómo reaccionar cuando el patriarca dijo que era su hijo, y lo único que podía decir fue:

—Por ahora quiero estar con mi... familia.

Sabía que al decirlo; aceptaba quedarse con ellos. Pero para su desgracia, aquellas palabras solo fueron inconscientes. Un reflejo para no tener que soportar sus preguntas, y Dohko se dio cuenta. No por nada le mandó una mirada inquisidora luego de salir de su asombro.

Pero allí estaba.

Su hijo. El hijo de Camus y él.

Era tan pequeño, con su carita redondeada con tonos rosados sobre las mejillas, la pelusita color azul con tonos violáceos, largas y tupidas pestañas, y cejas ligeramente fruncidas. Su manita se aferraba a su mantita mientras q ue el bebé empezaba a hacer ruidos. Pequeños sonidos de malestar e hipos, además de un tenue lloriqueo. Milo sintió pánico, sin saber que hacer para que el pequeño Evan detuviera el llanto.

— Shhh deja de llorar Evan —susurró intentando mover un poco la cunita, pero eso no funcionaba.

— ¿Has intentado cargarlo? —la voz a sus espaldas logró sobresaltarlo. Dohko, quien se apiadó de su estado había llegado al templo de Escorpio.

—No sé como hacerlo —susurró sintiendo vergüenza. El antiguo maestro sonrió cansino y negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba.

—Es normal tener esos miedos Milo, pero debes tener confianza en tí mismo… Además ya pasaste por eso en Asgard ¿no?

—A diferencia que era más grande el niño que mi hijo.

Sus palabras habían salido tan natural que Dohko amplió su sonrisa. Milo, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, desvió su mirada, sintiendo como sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse.

No era un secreto para Dohko el revoltijo de sentimientos que llevaba Milo en su interior. Aún, a pesar del tiempo que les tomó retomar al santuario, Milo sentía que no estaba totalmente "curado" mentalmente, e incluso le había confesado un día antes de su partida que pensaba quedarse para poder conocer a fondo todo lo que Camus protegía con tanto recelo, pero no sin antes decir un último adiós al Santuario, el único hogar que ha conocido. Con la noticia de su hijo, y con el recuerdo de su infancia era sorprendente que no haya escapado.

—Pero Milo no es un cobarde —dijo su consciencia.

Milo no huiría. Nunca dejaría a su hijo solo.

Por eso ahora necesitaba que estuviera allí. Milo necesitaba de su ayuda. Por fin luego de 200 años, podría devolver el favor a Kardia.

Cuando el llanto cesó, Dohko salió de sus pensamientos. Enfocó sus ojos verdes hacia adelante viendo como Milo acunaba en sus brazos el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de Evan. Solo en ese momento, el chino fue consciente de la ausencia del onceavo custodio.

— ¿Y Camus?

—Está en Acuario, Shura dijo que lo ayudaría a llevarse algunas cosas; entre ellos ropas y objetos, para poder establecerse aquí.

—Milo, respecto a lo que pasó…

—No creí que "esa" cosa me siguiera hasta aquí —interrumpió— Creí que solo era una nueva amenaza sobre Asgard, pero ahora mis suposiciones son otras.

— ¿Me dirás ahora, o debo esperar hasta la próxima reunión? —reprochó con sarcasmo.

—Pareces una esposa celosa Dohko —susurró con burla.

El mayor solo hizo una mueca de molestia antes siquiera de poder responderle, una fuerte agitación se sintió alrededor del santuario. Alterando de paso a los doce santos dorados. Por puro instinto Milo apegó el cuerpo de su hijo al suyo mientras que Dohko llamaba a Libra. Una sensación de deja vù invadió a ambos hombres. "Eso" estaba aquí.

— ¿Lo sientes? —susurró Milo, mirando de reojo su alrededor.

Dohko, ya vestido con su armadura, negó con la cabeza.

El temblor se hacía más fuerte al paso de los minutos, el templo de Escorpio empezaba a quebrarse. Si esto seguía, se destruiría el Santuario.

—Por una mierda… —se quejó— ¡Muéstrate!

El grito que lanzó, asustó a su hijo que empezó a llorar, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, el llanto agudo se hizo un poco más grave haciendo que tanto Milo como Dohko sudaran frío. Al agachar sus miradas, vieron como del cuerpo del bebé un aura violeta con destellos rojizos brillaban. Evan abrió sus ojos dejando ver un color magenta oscuro que se asemejaba mucho a la de "esa" persona. Un grito de dolor fue lo último que logró escuchar, antes de ver como Dohko era estrellado contra la pared de su habitación. Sus ojos se hacían más pesados, haciendo que su vista empezara a fallar. La figura que tanto ansiaba ver apareció, esta vez mostrando unos largos cabellos rojizos y un vestido largo y abrigado, sus pies flotantes le hacían parecer más un fantasma que una diosa. Milo no lograba reconocer el rostro, pero el cuerpo infantil le dio una pista de quien podría ser.

—Así que… esto es tu verdadero cuerpo.

—...—silencio. La figura infantil sonrió y se acercó para poder tocar la frente de su hijo que seguía emanando aquella aura.

Pero antes siquiera de que pudiera permanecer más tiempo cerca, la pequeña entidad fue expulsada, cuando el brillo de Escorpio se posó frente a él, sirviendo como un escudo.

Logrando recomponerse, apretó más el cuerpo de su hijo y escapó del lugar. Confiaba que Dohko saldría de esto, lo primordial era que Evan estuviera alejado de todo. Pero apenas había dado dos pasos cuando apareció.

La niña no lucía feliz, alzó su cara para dejarle ver una gélida mirada acompañada por una mueca de molestia. Sin querer alargar más el momento, dio unos pasos en dirección a Milo y alzó ambas manos donde la misma aura violeta con destellos rojizos apareció, rodeando su cuerpo. La tierra temblaba con violencia y los objetos a su alrededor empezaron a levitar dispuestos a atacar al enemigo. Milo sabía que sin su armadura, y estando con su hijo en brazos, no podía hacer mucho. Pero lo que le extrañó más fue que ninguno de sus compañeros estuviera a su lado. Podía sentir aún como estaban alterados pero no se movían de sus templos, ni siquiera Camus y Shura habían salido de Acuario.

—Los encerraste —no era una pregunta, más bien una afirmación que temía que fuera verdadera. La niña sonrió de una manera torcida que le causó escalofríos.

—Ya debes saberlo —habló por fin, dejando notar la aniñada voz— Me sorprendes, creí que todos los nacido bajo tu constelación tenían sed de venganza.

—Soy diferente —sentenció con una media sonrisa, la niña amplió más su sonrisa y soltó algunas carcajadas.

—Ningún humano es diferente. Tú no eres diferente. —tiró uno de los mechones que caían en su rostro hacia atrás de manera descuidada y de su otra mano aun alzada una pequeña esfera apareció— Creí que me encontraría de nuevo con Acuario, pero luchar contigo es más divertido.

— ¿Por qué Camus? ¡¿Qué te hizo Camus para que te acercaras a él?! —exclamó con rudeza.

—Mis razones son irrelevantes —mencionó— Necesito a tu hijo y al otro niño que escondes. Dime ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a tu "querido" Camus de su existencia? ¿O es acaso, ese tu plan de venganza?

Enmudeció. Milo no fue capaz de hablar al escucharle. ¿Venganza? Eso sonaba ridículo, sobre todo después de lo que había ocurrido entre Camus y él unos días antes de su partida. Camus lo odiaba y el sentimiento era recíproco ¿no? Entonces, ¿Qué hacía ahí? "Por su hijo" pensó, pero entonces, porque ahora estaba tan confundido. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás tropezando con un pedazo de concreto que había caído de su techo. Tomando con su mano libre su cabeza con sus pensamientos ahora retorcidos. ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué esa niña logra confundirlo? Sentía una extraña sensación en la boca de su estómago al recordar la imagen de Camus apoyado en la cama con sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro al saber que estaría a su lado con su hijo. Incluso una parte de él deseaba creer que con el nacimiento de Evan todo sería distinto, que podría dejar de lado sus demonios y poder avanzar hacia adelante, como siempre había pensado. Pero luego, las peleas, el dolor empezaba a acumularse en su interior, sintiendo ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y poder irse para que Camus sufriera como lo hizo sufrir a él. De algún modo podía entender a Saga cuando su lado malvado lo poseyó. Dos voces, una que decía que se quedara y la otra que se largara.

Sentía que enloquecía. Su mente ya no le pertenecía como antes. ¿A dónde fue aquel guerrero seguro de sí mismo?

Tan pronto como su mirada turquesa se alzó y sus ojos chocaron con los magentas de la niña se quedó paralizado, su subconsciente calló y todo su mente se quedó en blanco. Su cuerpo estático, no reaccionó cuando la niña llevó la esfera directo a su corazón. La sensación de calor que desprendía de éste era perturbador. Sentía como le costaba respirar y movilizarse. La sensación de saber que estaba en llamas cruzó por su mente como un fugaz pensamiento.

Para su sorpresa, el sonido de pasos que corrían acelerados le hizo reaccionar, separándose abruptamente mientras cubría a su hijo cuando el tridente de Libra pasó con gran velocidad por encima de su cabeza, atravesando el cuerpo de la niña, que haciendo un gesto de dolor y furia logró desvanecerse, no sin antes mirar a Milo y dejar en claro su amenaza.

—Esto aun no acaba, cumpliré con mi palabra.

Y el temblor desapareció, tan rápido como si jamás hubiera aparecido. Su templo, que casi era destruido, parecía nuevo, como si los acontecimientos anteriores nunca hubieran pasado y solo hubiera sido una ilusión de su mente. El calor de su corazón se había desvanecido también dejándole un vació en su interior. Miró hacia al frente, notando el tridente de Libra incrustado sobre el piso de su templo. No. Lo que había ocurrido no había sido una ilusión de su mente.

Cuando su mente volvió a la realidad logró sentir como los cosmos de sus compañeros estaban cada vez más cerca.

Dohko que estaba parado detrás de Milo, miraba al muchacho, analizando la situación. No era tonto, sabía que en la interacción de Milo y esa entidad había ocurrido algo. Cuando logró salir de la inconsciencia pudo sentir como un poderoso cosmos estaba cerca de su compañero, pero éste en vez de activar el suyo lo había mantenido apagado. Creyendo que algo le había pasado a Milo, había logrado colocarse de pie y correr hacia donde estaba, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Escorpio intentando pasar un campo de energía. Aún así, Dohko intentó hacer todo lo posible para seguir adelante, hasta que se sorprendió cuando por voluntad propia, el campo había desaparecido. Para Dohko, toda la situación le parecía planeada. Era como si esa entidad desconocida quisiera ser vista y a la vez no.

Soltando un suspiro, rodó los ojos hacia Milo que mantenía su mirada perdida caminó hasta llegar a él quedándose atónito cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Evan. Tocando el hombro de Milo sintió como el cuerpo de éste comenzaba a arder. El calor que desprendía era similar a la de Kardia, creyendo que se trataba de una fiebre similar palideció. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, el resto de sus compañeros apareció justo a tiempo. La ansiedad, que por mucho tiempo intentó controlar, estaba volviendo a flote. Logró ver como Shion ordenaba a Camus llevar a Milo a su recámara para que pudiera controlar la fiebre del susodicho, mientras que Shion cargaba el pequeño bultito que Milo sostenía con recelo agarrando su brazo en el proceso, arrastrándolo hacia la salida del templo descendiendo a Libra.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

Los murmullos se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes, aquellas voces tan suaves y a la vez tan llenas de preocupación. Deseaba tanto saber a quién le pertenecían. Intentó agudizar su oído esperanzado de poder reconocerlas. Su corazón se encogió cuando uno de ellos empezó a sollozar. Milo por fin había logrado reconocerlo. Ese acento inconfundible, las frías manos agarrando en un suave apretón sus manos, era Camus. Intentó mover su cuerpo, pero lo sentía pesado, era como si algo hubiera pasado encima suyo. No lograba recordar lo que había pasado era como si de pronto alguien hubiera borrado sus recuerdos. Hizo otro intento, esta vez tratando de abrir sus ojos, quería respuestas, pero sobre todo: deseaba saber el motivo por el cual estaba tan agotado.

Entreabriendo los ojos, pudo notar la presencia de otras dos personas, Saga reñía -o eso intentaba- con Camus, que no escuchaba nada, detrás de él se encontraba un muy embarazado Kanon que trataba de detenerlo. Fue cuando la voz de Shion se escuchó por toda la habitación, llamando a los tres, que a regañadientes salieron.

Cuando se aseguró de estar solo por fin abrió los ojos, sin saber en que lugar estaba, trató de reincorporarse.

—El patriarca dijo que no debías moverte —una voz a su lado le hizo sobresaltarse, al girar clavó sus ojos turquesas en las celestes de su acompañante.

Afrodita de Piscis lucía pálido y ojeroso, siempre había visto al santo de piscis como un hombre glamuroso y vanidoso, a la vez fuerte y de mal caracter, pero aquel que estaba delante suyo era tan solo un fantasma de lo que había sido en el pasado.

— ¿Afrodita? ¿qué estas…?

—Estamos en la habitación del Patriarca, aquí estamos siendo custodiados y curados —se alzó de hombros restando importancia a sus propias palabras— En verdad has asustado a todos ¿Recuerdas que te pasó?

— ¿Curados? —susurró— No recuerdo mucho… espera ¿por qué estas aquí?

—Yo… —la mirada de Afrodita empezó a oscurecerse y agachó la mirada, sintiendo de pronto que había dicho algo indebido, Milo trató de discukparse pero el sueco lo detuvo— ...maté a los aprendices.

—I-Imposible… —susurró.

—Fui controlado por algo o alguien, no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó.

—Entonces no fue tu culpa tú no eras consciente de nada…

—Te equivocas —interrumpió— Mientras que era controlado, fui consciente de lo que hacía, y lejos de querer detenerlo, me sentí libre —una sonrisa llena de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro— Estuve a punto de matar a DeathMask y a su alumno… yo… lo odié… por un momento odié a Death y su cambio. Odié con todo mi ser que por culpa de una mujer él haya tenido los deseos de proteger y amar a alguien que no haya sido él mismo.

—Afrodita…

—Quise que pagara por abandonar sus ideales… por abandonarme y dejar que las raíces me atravesaran por Helena. —sin controlar más sus emociones unas frías lágrimas salieron por sus ojos— Disfruté cada matanza… disfruté el hecho de saber que mataría a su alumno y de paso a él… yo…

—Tú y Deathmask eran…

—No importa lo que haya pasado, no importa… —susurró más para sí mismo, como queriendo asegurarse de que todo estaba bien— Yo… yo lo amaba… lo amo.

Milo decidió no seguir con la conversación, Afrodita se veía realmente descompuesto y no deseaba perturbarlo más. Sabía lo que sentía, Deathmask había decidido irse del lado de su amigo por una mujer al igual que Camus decidió abandonarlo al ir con Surt. Sin darse cuenta, estaba estrujando con tanta fuerza las sábanas que sus uñas perforaron la tela clavándolas en sus palmas.

— ¡Papi! —una voz infantil se escuchó con alegría. Un pequeño niño de cabellos claros y un mechón trenzado de color rojo corrió lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, saltando a la cama donde descansaba.

El monólogo de Afrodita fue callado y sus ojos celestes se fijaron en la inusual escena. Milo, aún estupefacto, devolvió el abrazo que el pequeño infante le daba. La sensación de calidez empezó a envolverle y una sonrisa surcó en sus labios.

—Freyr… creí que estarías con tu padre ¿dónde está?

—Me escapé de él —dijo sin ningún arrepentimiento— Te demorabas mucho, creí que te habías olvidado de mí.

Apenas dijo esas palabras, Freyr hizo un puchero infantil, cruzando sus pequeños y delgados brazos. De sus pequeños ojitos unas lágrimas gruesas empezaban a brotar descontroladas. Los pequeños sollozos no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo Milo sabía cómo contentarlo. Colocando sus manos debajo de las axilas del pequeño, lo levantó y tumbó para empezar a hacer cosquillas en su pancita. En menos de un minuto las risas del menor empezó a invadir la habitación, logrando que el único testigo sonriera enternecido, aunque la duda empezaba a crecer en él. La familiaridad con que se trataban, y el hecho que el niño decía "papi" a cada segundo le hacía pensar a Afrodita que Milo había metido la pata hace tiempo, y que tal vez debía de estar del lado de Camus al estar enojado. Por un momento sintió envidia, quería tener una familia y poder estar de esa forma con su querido Deathmask.

—Pero él ama a Helena —de nuevo esa voz. Afrodita por un momento temió volverse loco al igual que Saga, así que intentaba ignorarla— Deathmask de Cáncer jamás te mirará así. Él solo te ve como su amigo, y tú lo ayudaste. Ayudaste a que esa mujer y él tuvieran su momento privado mientras te dejaban morir.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sintiendo de pronto náuseas, se esforzó por mirar a la persona que entraba a la habitación del patriarca, rogando que no sea el mismo Deathmask quien lo visitara como llevaba haciendo en las últimas horas, pero al mirar se quedó mudo reconociendo al susodicho.

—¡Freyr! Te dije que papá estaba ocupado —regañó el hombre, acercándose donde estaba su hijo y depositando un suave beso en los labios de Milo— Lamento mucho que te molestara Milo ¿cómo te sientes?

—Mejor ahora que los veo —susurró, tomando por la cintura al recién llegado. Pero al notar la mirada de Afrodita lo soltó sintiéndose avergonzado, viendo como la palidez formaba cada vez más parte de él— Afrodita escucha…

—Surt… —la voz de Camus tensó a los presentes, Milo giró para ver como el francés cargaba a un niño de tres años, mostrando un rostro pálido y ojeroso.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

¡Holaaaaaaaa!

Primero que nada ¡Lamento mi desaparición! fueron 6 meses D:! pero todo tiene una explicación (?) ¡Estoy en la universidad! y he estado tan absorbida que se me pasó u.u Además que quiero decir, que estuve molesta porque habían plagiado mi fic "Un Idiota Encantador" una tal MiccudeAcario801 y lo había publicado en WattPad dividiendo mi one-shot en 7 capítulos. Estuve tan enfadada que por unos momentos la idea de no publicar más se me pasó por la mente, pero luego me puse a pensar (y hasta mi mamá me convenció9: ¿Por qué dejar de hacer algo que me gusta por culpa de una tipeja? así que aquí me tienen :D Por cierto, voy a actualizar mi Perfil y pondré el link de MI WattPad, que tiene con mi mismo nombre Nikiitah, :3

Sobre el cap: ¡No me maten! Todo tiene una explicación del porqué apareció Surt D:! además que gracias a él se van a contentar Milo y Camus :3

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

 _ **SÓLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS**_

Saludines! :D


	10. Especial 01

**(***)**

 **(*)**

 **Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original de temática yaoi basado en Saint Seiya. Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

 **Advertencias:** Éste fanfic es de temática Yaoi (Homosexual) si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo no leer.

 **Título:** Volver a Amar

 **Personajes principales:** Milo de Escorpio; Camus de Acuario;

 **Personajes secundarios:** Saga de Géminis; Kanon de Géminis; Hyoga de Cisne; Dohko de Libra; Surt de Eikþyrnir;

 **Autor:** Nikiitah

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

 **Especial 01: La estadía en Asgard**

Se había quedado estático. Esto debía ser una broma ¿no? Habían millones de personas en el mundo ¿por qué tenía que ser justamente él? Dohko al parecer aún no se percataba de nada y era mejor para él, no deseaba darle explicaciones… aún. El muchacho frente a él sonrió con diversión , había recibido una carta de parte de Zaki, la joven muchacha que había conocido a su primo, informándole que un viejo amigo de él iba a visitarlo para darle los detalles de lo que había pasado y de paso llevar parte de las cenizas de Astreos pero lo que nunca había imaginado era que justamente Milo de Escorpio, sería quien lo hiciera. Relamió sus labios al darse cuenta de lo divertido que sería la estancia en Asgard, tal vez después de todo algo bueno ocurriría con ello.

— ¿No piensas saludarme, Milito? — habló con sorna, ganándose una mirada gélida por su parte.

— ¡Cállate! debí equivocarme…

— Pero esta es la cabaña que tu amiga Zaki nos dio — interrumpió Dohko, sin saber porque aquel cambio de actitud. Dio un rápido vistazo al muchacho, la extraña cosmo-energía que había sentido hace unos segundos desapareció — ¿Milo?

— Ya que el querido Milo no me presentará lo haré yo — dijo tranquilamente, estiró su mano hacia Dohko y volvió a sonreír, esta vez más tranquilo — Soy Surt de Eikþyrnir.

— Dohko de Libra — contestó cortésmente, si su memoria no le fallaba, Deathmask lo había mencionado una vez cuando resucitaran, si era el mismo Surt, eso significaba que su estadía en Asgard sería toda menos placentera.

Y no se equivocó…

Las siguientes semanas habían sido horrendas. Milo y Surt siempre buscaban la manera de pelearse, no podían estar en un solo lugar sin gritar o insultarse, ya parecían como los perros y gatos. Dohko siempre había sido un hombre con infinita paciencia, pero él también tenía un límite. Cada que podía se escapaba hacia el pueblo para poder comprar algunos víveres y alimentar al par de idiotas que por sus peleas se descuidaban.

Por su parte, Milo trataba de evitar todo lo que tuviera que ver con Surt, pero el pelirrojo no perdía la ocasión para molestarle, restregándole en la cara la decisión que Camus había tomado, que había elegido estar de su lado en vez del suyo, en la batalla anterior. Y aunque Camus le había explicado sus razones la herida aún no cicatrizaba del todo. Ya hastiado había decidido salir para poder despejar su mente, aunque eso significaba morir congelado.

—Nunca creí que estuvieras liado a alguien como Surt —susurró mirando al cielo— Astreos, a veces quisiera que estuvieras vivo para poder golpearte por haberme mentido, maldito príncipe griego —rió entre dientes— Pero prometí que traería tus cenizas hasta Asgard —guardó silencio y cerró los ojos— Además… que aún no estoy listo en regresar… me siento roto, Camus y yo no hemos lastimado y…

Fue entonces cuando eso ocurrió. La extraña cosmo-energía que había sentido cuando vieron a Surt volvió a aparecer. El suelo empezó a temblar ligeramente haciéndose fuerte cada minuto que pasaba.

Milo llamó a su armadura, que le envolvió en una luz dorada y se dirigió hacia donde provenía. No había rastros de Dohko y por alguna extraña razón la cabaña estaba en penumbras, cerrando sus ojos se dedicó a identificar de dónde provenía, encontrándola en: La habitación de Surt.

Corrió por el pasillo dispuesto a enfrentarse a quien sea que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, pero lo que le pareció más extraño era que no pertenecía a ningún humano ¿acaso había otra amenaza en Asgard?

— Surt… — llamó entrando. Todo estaba oscuro. Su mano empezó a brillar y de su uña la aguja escarlata brillaba con intensidad. La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás suyo y entonces lo supo; era una trampa— ¡Muéstrate! — ordenó con dureza y autoridad en la voz.

Un destello de luz apareció en el centro, dejando ver a un niño idéntico a él a excepción por los ojos que eran magentas. De gélida mirada y pálida piel. El niño sonrió de lado de manera aterradora, retándole a dar un paso hacia adelante, y se hubiera adelantado de no ser porque Surt estaba ahí y que ese extraño mocoso estuviera tan cerca de una cuna.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No piensas salvarlo? — susurró fríamente con la voz distorsionada.

— Maldito mocoso — susurró bajando su mano. Surt se encontraba lastimado, además que ese niño no era normal, había un aura terrorífica rodeándolo — ¿Qué pretendes?

— Nada. Solo venía a saludar — contestó con diversión. Sin esperar mucho tiempo, lanzó a un inconsciente Surt hacia donde estaba — Nos vemos luego… padre.

— ¡Oye! —gritó sintiéndose humillado. Sin esperar más se acercó a Surt, dando leves golpes en su mejilla— ¡Ey! Cabeza de zanahoria despierta —susurró. Miró a su alrededor enfocando su vista a la cuna, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta se acercó viendo un pequeño bulto entre las sábanas. Mentiría si negaba que no estaba asustado. Tal vez odiaba a Surt, pero un bebé era inocente— Por favor… que esté vivo —con la mano temblorosa sacó las mantitas mostrando no un bebé, sino un niño de dos años que estaba sollozando— ¿Cómo…?

—Huh… —el leve quejido lo hizo voltear. Levantando al pequeño se dirigió otra vez hacia Surt que al verlos se abalanzó sobre él— Por Odín… estas bien…

—Huh… tu hijo no tiene... ninguna lesión —comentó algo incómodo. Surt prácticamente se lo arrebató inspeccionando cada parte de su bebé para luego mirarlo con desconcierto.— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué lo salvaste?

—Que te odie no significa que odie a tu hijo, ese niño no tiene nada que ver en nuestro odio.

—...—agachó la mirada pensativo mientras aferraba a su hijo y luego de varios minutos que parecían horas se atrevió a mirarlo— ...gracias.

—Ya te dije, no lo hice por ti —gruñó bajo, empezando a sentirse abochornado— No sabía que tenías un hijo… pobre la mujer que tuviera que acostarse contigo. —lo miró con cierta burla, pero al ver como Surt se aferraba a su hijo se quedó extrañado— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada…

—Oye, pero si solo dije que… —se quedó callado sintiéndose estúpido de pronto— Lo siento.

—Espera ¿por qué te disculpas? —Surt tenía una mirada de molestia, que por un momento a Milo le pareció… ¿encantador? bueno, una vez Camus le dijo que Surt tenía cierto parecido a él: ambos eran demasiado orgullosos e impulsivos, claro que con la diferencia que Surt era un vil traicionero y tramposo— No creas que una mujer me ha abandonado, yo el gran Surt nunca lo permitiría.

—En serio no sé cómo te soportan —Camus debía estar loco si creía que ese hombre y él se parecían.

—Es por mi agradable personalidad —alzó su barbilla mostrando su gran ego, Milo realmente estaba cansándose de aquella actitud, así que armándose de paciencia rogó por Athena no matarlo, no ahora que sabía de la existencia de ese niño.

—Dejando de lado tu "agradable" personalidad ¿Sabes quién era ese sujeto? —preguntó. Surt se quedó en silencio y negó con la cabeza— Entonces ¿por que mierda te ha atacado? ¿Acaso metiste la mano donde no debías? —dijo, haciendo referencia a lo ocurrido con Andreas. Surt por su parte lo miró con el ceño fruncido y botó el aire que retenía.

—Bien, en realidad no sé quien es, pero si lo había visto antes —Milo alzó una ceja esperando que continuara— Ocurrió el año pasado, fue cuando los santos dorados fueron resucitados, luego de la batalla aquí en Asgard y de su segunda resurrección apareció alegando que pagaría por lo que había hecho y que me arrebataría a mi hijo como castigo.

— ¿Por qué a tu hijo? ¿Tienes idea de lo que puedes haber hecho?

—No, todo este tiempo he estado solo en la cabaña sin agredir o maldecir a alguien, eso te incluye claro.

Milo rodó los ojos fastidiado y miró al niño que estaba entretenido con el pequeño mechón rojo amarrado en una cinta de niña, Camus una vez le había mencionado que eso se debía a la hermana fallecida de Surt, Simone que había muerto por su causa. Siguió mirando al niño percatándose de ciertos rasgos, sus cabellos eran de un color muy claro con un mechón rojizo que caía sobre uno de sus hombros. Surt percatándose de la mirada de Milo suspiró.

—No es hijo de Camus si es lo que piensas —susurró.

—No pensaba en eso —se defendió— Camus no tiene cabello claro y estaba muerto hace dos años, además es imposible que dos hombres tengan hijos.

—Espera, ¿piensas que mi hijo tiene dos años? —la mirada confusa de parte de Milo confirmó sus sospechas— Te presento a mi pequeño Freyr, mi hijo y nacido de dos hombres —dijo con orgullo, recalcando las últimas palabras.

— ¡¿C-Cómo?! —susurró incrédulo. Esta vez Surt no pudo aguantarlo más y empezó a reír a carcajadas, ganándose algunos jalones de su hijo por el ruido.

—Es una larga historia, pero si quieres puedo contarte con lujo de detalles —la sonrisa lobuna hizo que Milo desviara la mirada.

—Prefiero quedarme con la duda.

—Vamos, ni que fueras un puritano —el pequeño Freyr alzó sus bracitos en dirección de Milo esperando que lo cargara— No Freyr, él no es…

—Dámelo —se adelantó Milo tomando nuevamente al niño. No debía ser un adivino para saber la razón por la cual el amigo de Camus estaba alejado de la aldea y encima solo— Si no tiene dos años ¿qué edad tiene?

—Tiene tres meses —comentó abrazando sus piernas, Milo lo miró unos segundos sin saber que decir— Te dije que esa cosa había aparecido antes, pero tenía una forma femenina, solo era la silueta y la voz distorsionada, debo decir que me sorprendí al verlo con tu apariencia. —clavó sus ojos magentas en los turquesas del otro— ¿Tienes un hijo?

—No tengo hijos, por si no te has dado cuenta he estado aquí apenas un mes.

—Pero eso no significa que no tengas un hijo esperando —comentó sin darle importancia a la gélida mirada de Milo.

—Nunca dejaría a ningún hijo, antes muerto. —Surt se acercó un poco, al principio algo temeroso de su rechazo— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada… solo… olvídalo. —se quedó estático y soltó un pesado suspiro.— No creí que fueras bueno con los niños ¿has cuidado a un bebé antes?

—De hecho… sí. Una vez en una misión con Camus. —sonrió al recordarlo, fue entonces que olvidó por unos instantes la pelea con el francés, Surt al ver ese cambio radical empezó a contar algunas anécdotas cuando era un aprendiz, al final tal vez no eran tan diferentes.

Un sentimiento extraño se instaló en el pecho de Milo al escuchar cada palabra de Surt ¿empatía quizás? no lo sabía con exactitud, solo que ya no veía de la misma forma al pelirrojo que antes.

Cuando Dohko llegó, se sorprendió al ver ese ambiente ameno en Milo y Surt, había sentido el extraño cosmo desde hace unos minutos, pero le fue imposible ingresar a la cabaña, ni siquiera los demás God Warriors pudieron romper aquella extraña barrera que lo había rodeado. Y cuando por fin pudo hacerlo no creyó que vería una escena tan familiar entre Milo y Surt, quienes hace poco, estaban discutiendo. Sin querer interrumpir salió para avisar a los demás que el peligro había desaparecido y que tanto su compañero como Milo estaban a salvo.

Los meses pasaron esta vez, y el cambio fue más notorio, notando cierta atracción entre Milo y Surt, temiendo por un segundo que aquel presentimiento se hiciera realidad intentó separarlos pero no resultó. Incluso el pequeño hijo de Surt empezaba a tener un fuerte lazo con su compañero. Intentó hablar con Milo para que le explicara que estaba ocurriendo, del porqué ese cambio tan radical entre Surt y él, pero éste siempre lo evadía. Sintiéndose frustrado decidió dar una vuelta para poder relajarse.

Los jóvenes de ahora en verdad eran complicados.

Vio salir a Milo y Surt junto al niño, se veían felices y no quiso interrumpir aquel momento, por mucho que le resultara extraño el niño no tenía la culpa.

Quedándose sentado fuera de la cabaña, observaba la interacción de la extraña "familia", sintiendo de pronto una energía extraña que provenía del santuario. La misma entidad que había estado en la cabaña con Milo.

—Shion…

—Debemos volver —la voz de Milo fue lo suficientemente clara y seria, cuando volteó pudo notar que incluso Surt y su hijo estaban listos. Dohko asintió y se preparó para adelantarse, por lo menos se aseguraría que todo estuviera en orden. A veces se preguntaba que es lo que pensaba Milo en estos momentos, desde ese incidente se había vuelto más reservado. Pero lo que si estaba seguro, era que se enteraría más adelante de los detalles.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Aquí les traigo un pequeño especial explicando porque Milo y Surt se han vuelto unidos tras el último cap :3 pero como dije en el cap anterior: Este acontecimiento servirá para unir a Milo y Camus (por lo menos ambos se reconciliarán xD) aunque tome un poco de tiempo :D

Como saben, Milo y Camus han estado "jugando con fuego" como se dice, y es difícil una reconciliación tan rápida, Camus se ha dado cuenta de su error, ahora solo fata Milo y después deben hablar para llegar a un acuerdo :3

Ya se viene el próximo cap! :D (ahora sí a esperar xD)

Psdta: Muy pronto mi fic tendrá portada *-*

¡Nos estamos leyendo!  
¡Saludines! :3


	11. Capítulo 10

¡Hola! ¡Feliz año nuevo!

He regresado para seguir con mis fics :) y primero que nada... ¡Lamento la tardanza! sé que he demorado mucho (demasiado ._.U) pero ya regresé y espero terminar todos mis fics este año XD -sigue creyendo que lo logrará XD Tengo aún muchos proyectos que ya estan casi listos (casi) y espero poder terminar los primeros antes de publicarlos. También quiero agradecer a Rubi por betear el fic! (en serio te lo agradezco TuT)

Bueno, sin mas que decir ¡disfruten la lectura!

 _ **SÓLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS**_

* * *

 **X.- Corazón contra razón**

Ambas miradas chocaron, turquesas contra violáceos. Afrodita que era el único espectador que no entendía nada empezaba a incomodarse por la extraña y pesada atmósfera que se creó. Surt miró a Camus y dio algunos pasos hacia adelante para enfrentar a su antiguo amigo. Sabía sobre la relación o por lo menos lo que había entre Milo y Camus, y aunque por un momento se había sentido mal por hacerle esto, no podía negar la atracción que empezaba a nacer entre Milo y él. Su hijo, Freyr, se aferraba con fuerza a la camisa de Milo mientras que este no despegaba los ojos de los de Camus. La relación de ambos no había sido planeada, y las ganas de aferrarse a alguien que pudiera comprender tu misma soledad fue lo que selló aquel lazo. La traición que hizo no se comparaba con el cariño que le profesaba al heleno.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, estaba seguro que Camus hubiera enterrado a Surt.

Con el cuerpo tenso y aun sintiéndose incómodo por la mirada gélida que Camus le dirigía decidió por fin enfrentarlo, después de todo el asunto que dejaron pendiente aún debían arreglarlo. Bastó cruzar sus miradas de nuevo para que Camus entendiera lo que no podía transmitir con palabras. Agarrando con algo de fuerza el cuerpo del pequeño niño de tres años, Camus dio media vuelta para esperarlo afuera. Milo por su parte, dio una mirada a Freyr que se negaba a soltarlo, se preguntaba si Evan en el futuro sería tan apegado a él como el niño de cinco años. Tomando al niño debajo de sus brazos, lo sentó sobre su regazo, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Freyr… necesito irme —susurró, pero el pequeño de cabellos claros se negaba. — Freyr, es necesario que vaya a hablar con él…

—No quiero —contestó el menor, Milo suspiró al ver como su labio inferior temblaba por el llanto que saldría en cualquier momento. Surt que se había relajado cuando Camus se fue levantó a su hijo aferrándolo a su cuerpo.

—Yo hablaré con Freyr… ve a hablar con Camus —susurró.

Asintiendo levemente se levantó de la cama, ignorando la advertencia que Afrodita dijo hace unos minutos.

Milo intentaba convencerse que no estaba haciendo nada malo, Camus y él habían cortado todo lazo cuando iniciaron su "guerra" así que cualquier reclamo de parte del francés sería inválido ¿o sí? Sea el caso, estaría preparado.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando vio a Camus abrazar al pequeño niño en sus brazos. Sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, observó detalladamente cada gesto que hacía el menor. Temía saber la respuesta, temía saber que, lo que había cruzado por su mente, se hiciera realidad. Armándose de valor, miró a Camus y con la voz titubeante se animó a preguntar.

— ¿Evan? —Camus asintió suavemente, se quedó mirando la reacción de Milo que solo se había quedado paralizado. Sabiendo que no iba a responderle se animó a hablar.

—Hace una semana, luego de que quedaras inconsciente, fui a verlo. Dohko y Shion lucían cansados y fue el mismo patriarca quien me dijo —hizo una pausa observando cada gesto de su antiguo amigo— Esa entidad lo hizo… ¿sabías que podría ser peligroso?

—Sí… —susurró— Mi idea original era avisarle al patriarca y volver a Asgard para poder ayudar…

— ¿Por qué? —Interrumpió Camus, el pequeño Evan se agazapó en el pecho de Camus al sentir como el ambiente empezaba a enfriar— Te esperé Milo, lo estuve haciendo todo este tiempo. Creí que… cuando regresaras todo volvería a hacer lo de antes.

— ¿A lo de antes? —Preguntó con tono irónico— ¿Qué era antes Camus? ¿Pelear como dos chiquillos? ¿Seguir con aquella absurda pelea que nos obligó a separarnos más?

—Milo… —Camus alzó su mirada para ver directamente a los ojos del escorpión. Pero al hacerlo se estremeció, la cálida mirada de Milo estaba cambiando, sus ojos perdían aquel brillo que lo caracterizaba.

—Lo intenté Camus —dijo finalmente— Intenté olvidarte, quería salir de ese pozo sin fondo en el que estaba. Quería despejar mi mente y arreglar las cosas, pero lo único que he hecho hasta ahora es huir porque no estaba listo. —sus manos se hicieron puños mientras que sentía un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, desvió la mirada sintiéndose de pronto acorralado— Cuando estaba en Asgard sentí… sentí que podría conocerte mejor. Al principio solo era dejar los restos de un viejo amigo, llevarlo hasta donde su única familia habitaba, pero temía volver. Ya no quería seguir peleando contigo, quería que lo que había pasado entre nosotros se borrara definitivamente, que el tema de Hyoga y Shun fuera solo parte de una pesadilla, pero yo estoy roto. No puedo superar mi pasado, no puedo superar el daño que nos hicimos mutuamente.

—Tú no eres el único que ha sufrido Milo —susurró Camus— Yo también padecí sin ti ¿no lo ves? —Quiso acercarse pero Milo retrocedió un paso hacia atrás— Quise entenderte, yo empecé ese juego, pero tu iniciaste el fin de nuestra relación.

—Estás viendo las cosas por tu lado, de nuevo —gruñó.

— ¿Por mi lado? —Preguntó irónico— Tú saliste con mi alumno ¿lo olvidas? ¡Pensaste en él mientras estábamos saliendo y ahora sales con Surt!

—Lo de Hyoga pudimos aclararlo Camus —contestó sin poder evitar elevar la voz— ¡Traté miles de veces explicarte y encima saliste con Shun! ¿Y ahora resulta que el culpable soy yo?

— ¡Tú saliste con Hyoga! —gritó ya sin poder controlarse.

— ¡Por qué tu saliste con Shun!

— ¡Sólo fue para darte celos! ¡Eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta!

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente en silencio, mientras que Evan se quedaba como un silencioso espectador, observando a sus padres discutir. Aún era muy pequeño para entender muchas cosas, pero podía percibir el dolor de ambos progenitores. Queriendo ayudar a su papi Camus jaló uno de los mechones de Milo para llamar su atención.

—Papi ama a papá —dijo apenas el niño. Milo agachó la mirada para ver a su hijo y sintió de nuevo aquel dolor atravesar su cabeza— ¿No nos queles?

—Evan… —susurró, la temperatura de su cuerpo empezó a elevarse mientras más miraba a su hijo. Por un momento había olvidado la presencia del menor. Sonriendo con cariño tomó a su hijo en brazos apegándolo con fuerza a su cuerpo— Claro que te quiero mucho hijo —susurró, miró por encima de la cabecita de su hijo a Camus que mantenía la mirada agachada.

— ¿Entonces po' que peleas con papi?

—Disculpa Evan —susurró— No volverá a suceder.

El pequeño solo se acurrucó en el pecho de su padre y Milo se sintió peor. Nada de lo que tenía planeado hacer cuando viera a Camus se cumplía. Estaba asustando a su hijo, discutiendo con Camus frente a él ¿podría ser peor?

—Lo siento —susurró al fin Milo, Camus alzó la mirada al escucharlo— En serio intenté explicarte… salí con Hyoga en el pasado, pero fue después de tu muerte y… realmente me sentí mal al hacerlo. Cuando volvimos a la vida traté de contártelo en el momento adecuado, pero Hyoga no dejaba de acosarme, y cuando escuchaste aquello, fue porque siempre se metía en mis pensamientos, irritándome.

—… —Camus se apoyó en la pared sintiendo ganas de llorar ya no podía pensar en otra cosa, su mente estaba en blanco— ¿Y Surt? ¿Es por lo que pasó en Asgard? ¿Es una venganza por lo que te hice? ¿Por decirte que no me importabas?

—… —se quedó en silencio unos segundos para luego suspirar— No sé qué pasó… ninguno de los dos se llevaba bien al principio. Surt no dejaba de molestarme por el hecho de que en el pasado nos enfrentamos, pero luego apareció esa entidad. Y todo cambió.

— ¿Qué cambió?

—Yo odiaba a Surt, y por un momento me quise dar media vuelta e ignorar el hecho de que estaba siendo atacado, pero quería cambiar. —Confesó— Pensé en ese momento, "Camus es su amigo, si él muere no me lo perdonaría" Así que fui para ayudarlo, lo que pasó después es algo confuso incluso para mí. Era un niño idéntico a mí, me decía padre.

— ¿Cómo? —susurró Camus sorprendido.

—La voz distorsionada, ese cosmo. Cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que pasaba, Surt estaba inconsciente, me contó como esa cosa lo había estado persiguiendo desde que resucitamos, convirtiendo a su hijo en un niño de cinco años. —Tomando una bocanada de aire susurró— Tal vez fue por eso que nos acercamos más. Surt estaba roto cuando llegué, aislado de todos. Y yo, aún no sabía qué hacer conmigo mismo creo que me vi reflejado en él.

—Entiendo —dijo por fin Camus— Pero… ¿no crees que lo mejor es que ambos se separen? Están confundiendo lo que sienten por ese incidente ¡Tienen que alejarse!

—Lo sabemos —comentó sintiéndose incómodo— Camus, somos conscientes de ello, ninguno juega con el otro si eso es lo que piensas, pero… estoy confundido.

—Mírame y dime que no me amas —dijo de pronto.

— ¿Qué? —sus ojos rápidamente buscaron los de Camus.

—Lo que escuchaste… —manteniendo la mirada empezó a caminar hasta quedar a su altura— Milo, yo también soy culpable por el daño que te he hecho, soy consciente que ambos tuvimos la culpa, pero huir y refugiarte en alguien que pasa lo mismo que tú no es la mejor solución ¿Lo olvidas? Tú mismo me dijiste que no debía aferrarme al sentimiento de la culpa cuando maté a Simone.

El silencio en Milo fue suficiente para Camus. Esta vez dejaría las cosas claras, ya no lucharían o eso era lo que deseaba. Se abriría de nuevo a Milo y dejaría en claro los sentimientos que por esos meses reflexionó ¿Lo amaba? Sí. Era suficiente para él.

—Cuando sentí como tu cosmo se extinguió en el Yggdrasil sentí que algo en mi interior se quebraba. Me deje cegar por el sentimiento de culpa y fui contra mis ideales. Tus palabras en aquel momento fueron tan claras y profundas. "El único camino es hacia adelante" —alzó su mano para rozar la mejilla de Milo que lucía paralizado— Sin darme cuenta me habías salvado, ahora es mi turno.

Tomando el rostro del escorpión entre sus manos, Camus acercó su rostro hacia Milo, sus alientos chocando entre sí y sus labios rozándose, solo faltaba unos centímetros más para por fin juntarlos.

— ¡Papi! — la voz del pequeño Evan interrumpió el momento, el niño soltó una risita divertida al ver el rostro sonrojado de ambos adultos que rápidamente se separaron.

—Bueno alguien tenía que interrumpir ¿no? —una tercera voz se escuchó, al girar ambos vieron la mirada burlona de Deathmask que se mantenía de brazos cruzados apoyado en la puerta— Lamento interrumpir su "reconciliación" pero quiero ver a Afrodita ¿está despierto?

—Ve y averígualo —gruñó malhumorado Milo.

— ¡Qué carácter! —Con un gesto desinteresado entró a la habitación, no sin antes girar a ver a Milo— ¡Ey alacrán!

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó levantando una ceja.

—No seas estúpido y arregla las cosas antes de que sea tarde. —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros para luego entrar en la habitación.

Milo miró la puerta unos segundos antes de girar hacia Camus, siendo devuelta la mirada por éste. Si acepta ser ayudado por él ¿las cosas realmente cambiarían?

Mientras tanto, ignorante de la situación en el santuario, Shion se encontraba meditando de nuevo en Star Hill. Como todas las noches se había sentado a consultar las estrellas, esperando que éstas le dieran alguna señal de cómo poder revertir el crecimiento prematuro de Freyr y Evan, o por lo menos dar con el paradero de la entidad misteriosa. Pero como había pasado las anteriores noches, nada pasaba. Soltando un suspiro resignado se relajó en la gran roca donde se sentaba y miró el santuario de Athena. Muchas cosas estaban pasando, de las cuales él no podía tener el control sobre todo en el ámbito sentimental. Además que ahora no sabía qué podía hacer respecto a Dohko, no había servido de mucho tener una conversación con él ese día que regresó. Seguía rehusándose a hablar respecto a sus motivos que lo llevó a irse casi un año del Santuario y eso lo estaba exasperando.

Nunca había tenido la necesidad de ser tan posesivo con él, pero con las acciones y el misterio que ahora estaba demostrando le producía cierto temor de perder a su mejor amigo. Porque al final ambos solo eran eso: amigos. Pero Shion sabía que no podía seguir engañándose por más tiempo. Solo bastaba ver en que se había metido Dohko para sacar a relucir sus celos.

Había esperado más de doscientos años para volver a estar cerca de Dohko y saber que el chino cada vez más se alejaba de su persona lo destruía.

Sabía que retener a Dohko a su lado sería peligroso. A diferencia de él, Dohko solía ser siempre paciente, relajado y rebelde, encerrarlo solo ocasionaría dañarlo.

— ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil? —susurró con voz cansada.

—Siempre tenía curiosidad por saber qué tanto hacías aquí —la voz a sus espaldas lo exaltó, al voltear Dohko se encontraba apoyado en una de las columnas del templo— ¿Ahora qué ha pasado?

— ¿Disculpa? —dijo tratando de no escucharse nervioso.

—Eso… ¿Qué cosa es tan difícil para tenerte así de angustiado? Debe ser algo muy serio.

—Ah… no es nada, cosas de patriarca… —se excusó tirando un poco sus cabellos hacia atrás, acción que Dohko no pasó por alto.

Acercándose hasta estar a la misma altura que su amigo alzó una ceja curioso por sus gestos.

—Me estás mintiendo —confirmó para luego tirar su cabello hacia atrás de forma cansada— ¿Es por qué me fui del santuario? ¿Es por eso que siempre andabas detrás de mí?

—Dohko… si no quieres hablar…

—Pero eso no te dejará tranquilo —interrumpió mirando directamente a sus ojos— Shion… tengo mis motivos, así como tú tuviste los tuyos para ayudar a Manigoldo y Albafica en el pasado para que pudieran estar juntos. Yo… le debo la vida a Kardia.

La confesión que le hizo no se lo esperaba, mirándolo interrogante Dohko decidió por fin revelar el motivo de su salida.

No era un secreto de la admiración que sentía Dohko hacia Kardia, más bien era algo que no se podía ocultar con facilidad. Dohko se sentó frente al patriarca, meditando sus palabras.

—Hace años —comenzó— Cuando aún era un estudiante perteneciente a los miembros de los Taonia, me escapé. Fui ingenuo al pensar que el mal no existía. Unos espectros habían sido enviados para buscar a mi maestro, convencerlo e integrarlo en la futura guerra santa. Fue cuando ellos me vieron, y estuve a punto de morir si no fuera por Kardia. Él aún era un mocoso de diez años, pero su valentía era enorme.

Dohko pausó. Sonrió ante el recuerdo, pero lejos de lo que Shion imaginó su sonrisa estaba llena de amargura. Había algo que no le gustaba de la historia, ya había advertido que Dohko era reticente a contar su vida antes del santuario así que no lo abrumó con preguntas hasta que decidiera seguir con la historia.

—Fui el causante de la enfermedad de Kardia.

La confesión era algo que no esperaba, sin embargo Shion lo miró extrañado. Dohko se veía tan frágil, tan desolado, que creía se rompería en cualquier momento.

—Dohko… sabes que la enfermedad de Kardia no fue tu culpa ¿verdad? —dijo Shion, dirigiéndose a Dohko— Los registros del patriarca Sage decían que Kardia tenía esa enfermedad de nacimiento, y que era cuestión de tiempo en que apareciera.

Dohko, sin dejar de mirar hacia el horizonte, llevó una mano a su rostro y soltó una risa con amargura.

—Yo también me quise hacer creer, pero seamos honestos. ¿Sabes a qué edad Kardia fue hospitalizado? ¡A los diez años!

Shion se quedó callado, observó a Dohko como empezaba a maldecir en voz baja, y antes de poder hablar el muchacho giró hacia él.

—Kardia hizo estallar su cosmo —continuó— ¡Él hizo arder su corazón! El calor que emanaba su cuerpo era sorprendente, y cuando me enteré de su enfermedad a causa de ello… yo…

El cuerpo de Dohko empezó a temblar involuntariamente. Atormentado por algo que, a palabras de mismo Kardia, solo era una tontería. Shion había buscado por mucho tiempo respuestas. Las actitudes de sus compañeros, sus silencios, sus secretos. Ir a la biblioteca de los patriarcas le hizo entender un poco los pensamientos de los caballeros dorados. El caso de Kardia era especial, fue uno de los pocos caballeros que, con una enfermedad, salieron adelante y marcaron historia. Su enfermedad era una cuenta regresiva. Kardia podía morir en cualquier momento, incluso a días de nacido. Por eso era sorprendente cuanto había durado en su niñez. Y si Krest no hubiera pasado cerca, la vida de Kardia se hubiera extinguido a los diez años.

Shion no quería seguir viendo a Dohko sufrir. Cauteloso, se acercó al chino y con algo de nervios, rodeó su cuerpo.

—Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa —dijo— Pero si te hace sentir mejor ayudar a Milo por Kardia, entonces no te dejaré solo.

Se quedaron en silencio. Dejando a ambos disfrutar de aquella inusual tranquilidad.

 **(-x-)**

Cuando la noche cayó sobre el santuario, Milo supo que debía enfrentar ahora las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Empezando con el hecho de Freyr y Evan que andaban revolcándose por todo el suelo, jalando sus cabellos y gritando. Las peleas de niños eran comunes, él en su niñez había tenido algunas riñas con Aioria, solo era una etapa. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo lidiar con una. Saga llegó minutos después que ambos niños destrozaran el florero que Afrodita le regaló. Subía por las escaleras entre escorpio y libra. La mirada seria del mayor estremeció por completo a Milo, más no dijo nada al respecto. La riña que esperaba jamás llegó, en cambio la verdosa mirada siguió el camino donde ambos niños recorrían con su pelea.

—No había visto una pelea así desde tu niñez, cuando Aioria pasaba tu límite de tolerancia —comentó— Claro que en ese tiempo ustedes caían escaleras abajo y destrozaban los templos ajenos.

—Por lo menos no son tan problemáticos —río sin ganas, desesperado por la inusual calma de Saga.

El silencio se instaló en ambos. Saga relajó sus músculos y se sentó en una de las gradas de las escaleras, a su lado. Parecía meditar sus palabras y Milo esperó en silencio a que soltara cada uno de sus pensamientos. Porque estaba seguro, no callaría lo que pensara.

—Sé que estás decepcionado, pero ¿cómo iba a saber que tenía un hijo con Camus? Apenas y me enteré que los hombres que servían a un dios podían gestar. ¡Es imposible!

—Milo… aun no te he dicho nada —dijo, su voz tan tranquila lograba perturbarlo. Saga era un hombre paciente, pero cuando algo le molestaba dejaba salir palabras hirientes— Estoy sorprendido que tengas otro hijo…

— ¿Qué? —Se quedó en silencio y luego suspiró más relajado— ¿Ustedes creen que Freyr es mi hijo bilógico? Ya le explique a Camus que no lo es. Estoy ayudando a Surt respecto a la entidad que nos atacó, por eso había regresado… solo quería pedir ayuda de la señorita Athena para encontrar el origen del dios que lo atormenta. Así Freyr volvería a ser un bebé.

—Te dice papá —replicó Saga— Aunque eso es entendible si pasas tanto tiempo con él.

—Gracias —respondió irónico —Saga revolvió sus cabellos amistoso mientras sonreía— ¡Oye!

—Es sorprendente que te sigas metiendo en problemas —comentó— Ahora explícame cómo es eso de que sales con Surt.

—Camus no hablaría a menos que sea necesario… ¿fue el cangrejo?

—Death no. Afrodita —dijo— Me llamó cuando se sintió acosado por Deathmask.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te contó?

—Solo lo necesario. Camus quiere que regreses a su lado, que intentaba salvarte y que no quiere a Surt a tu lado.

—Bueno, por lo menos ya sabes parte de la historia —suspiró— En realidad solo pasó y ya. No es nada del otro mundo. No fui infiel a Camus, ambos habíamos terminado hace tiempo. Además que Surt y yo no buscamos acercarnos, solo… ocurrió. ¿Está mal eso?

—No —contestó. Saga no era bueno en las relaciones de pareja, había aceptado un trío con el estúpido de Aioros y ahora su hermano pagaba las consecuencias de sus actos. Ninguno sabía a quién pertenecía el bebé y no le parecía justo para los futuros gemelos. — Simplemente creo que nadie puede guiar lo que el corazón siente… y hay veces que lo mejor es hacerse a un lado por la persona que amas. Aun si eso significa que su felicidad no sea al lado de la tuya. Camus debe entender que, si tú y Surt se están empezando a querer, dejar que los sentimientos al lado. Pero, si solo se están utilizando para olvidar su pasado, entonces tiene razón en que deberían alejarse.

— ¿Cómo puedo estar tan seguro de lo que siento? —preguntó con impaciencia. Había admitido que estaba confundido, pero en su futuro no se veía al lado de Camus, tenía miedo de volver a amarlo y hacerse daño mutuamente.

—Milo… eso solo tú podrás decidirlo. Tú tienes la última palabra. Pero debes apresurarte, tal vez sea demasiado tarde cuando te des cuenta.

La noche era preciosa. La frescura que se podía sentir solo era una calma antes de la tormenta.

El estallido y luego el llanto hizo que ambos mayores giraran. Saga colocó una mano sobre el hombro del menor y se levantó para atender a ambos niños que no dejaban de llorar. Milo solo pudo ver como el lado paternal de su amigo florecía, mientras que dentro de él, un inexplicable dolor atacaba a su pecho.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo sólo los utilizo por diversión :)**_

* * *

 **Título:** Volver a Amar  
 **Resumen:** Luego de las batallas Milo pensó que su relación con Camus podría volver a ser la misma de antes, pero no contaba con la aparición de Hyoga y el secreto que por mucho tiempo había guardado, poniendo el riesgo de su relación. Camus por su parte, debe enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos del pasado. Porque nadie dijo que amar sería sencillo.  
 **Clasificación:** NC-17  
 **Advertencias:** Lemon — Mpreg — Incesto  
 **Tipo:** Romance — Angustia — Drama — Tragedia  
 **Pareja Principal:** Milo/Camus quizás más adelante Camus/Milo  
 **Parejas secundarias:** Camus/Shun, Milo/Hyoga, Saga/Kanon, Shaka/Mu, Dohko/Shion, Shura/Aioria, otros.  
 **Personajes:** Camus, Milo, caballeros dorados, otros.

 **Autor:** Nikiitah  
 **Traductor:** -  
 **Beta:** Rubi  
 **Razón:** Reescribiendo mis fics :D  
 **Dedicatoria:** A todos los que les gusta esta pareja :3  
 **Comentarios adicionales:** Este fic lo había hecho hace tiempo con el nombre de ¿A quién Amo? pero luego de reeler todo el fic me di cuenta que el nombre no iba con la trama, además tuve que corregir varias cosas, en especial ahora con la llegada de SoG.

* * *

 **XI.- Identidad revelada**

Milo no deseaba dormir, y tampoco es como si hubiera podido. La larga charla que había tenido con Freyr y su pequeño Evan lo había tenido pensativo. Sobre todo al conocer la situación entre ambos niños. Era consciente que sus planes se habían frustrado, sobre todo con la existencia de su hijo, pero eso no significaba que no seguiría.

Freyr, generalmente era demasiado apegado a él. A pesar de ser consciente que no era su verdadero padre y de prometerle encontrar al suyo, promesa que quizás el infante había llegado a olvidar, no podía evitar que éste sintiera celos por la aparición de Evan. Era demasiado difícil para un niño poder asimilar las decisiones adultas, y más ahora con Evan, quien estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus actos.

Evan en cambio, era un niño que recién descubría todo, no tenía la culpa de no saber ni entender por qué sus padres están separados. O porque él tenía otra "familia" y no estar con Camus, como debía ser.

Para Milo el rol de ser padre era nuevo, no sabía cómo lidiar con ambos niños.

—Quiero ver a mi papá —habló Freyr con voz plana. Milo acarició los claros cabellos del menor y negó.

—Ahora no se puede, está hablando con el patriarca.

— ¡Quiero regresar a Asgard! —gritó con la voz entrecortada. Evan, que estaba sentado en la mesa desayunando, giró para ver a su padre. Apretó sus manitas sobre su emparedado, sintiéndose mal al ver llorar al niño. Él no entendía muchas cosas, sólo que por culpa de Freyr y el tal Surt sus padres no estaban juntos. Se bajó en silencio de la silla y fue corriendo hacia su habitación, esperando que su padre fuera por él.

—Evan —susurró Milo. Freyr hizo un mohín de disgusto al ver como Milo iba tras Evan.

Milo desapareció en el pasillo.

La habitación de Evan estaba al lado de la suya. La cama llena de juguetes y peluches, el pequeño escritorio y los cuentos infantiles adornaban cada rincón. Solo había pasado una semana desde que nació y sus compañeros ya lo estaban consintiendo. Sobre todo Saga, que se auto dominaba como su padrino.

Ya dentro, Milo observó a su hijo echado boca abajo, apoyando su rostro lloroso en la almohada. Recordó entonces las palabras de Saga: Evan se sentía desplazado al saber que su atención también era hacia otro niño, y que el amor no era hacia Camus. Se acercó hacia la cama, sentándose cerca de la cabecera, y atrajo a su hijo a su pecho. Tenía miedo de volver a caer, de equivocarse. Su hijo, su nuevo futuro, y no se imaginaba un lugar sin él.

—Evan —susurró. El menor se acurrucó más y siguió llorando— Discúlpame Evan… las cosas no son tan sencillas como quisiera.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó, alzó su mirada turquesa y observó las de su padre— ¿Por qué no puedes estar con papi?

—Muchas cosas ocurrieron —confesó— Nosotros nos hicimos daño, quiero a Camus, por eso no quiero que vuelva a sufrir. Además, que actualmente salgo con otra persona.

—Pero yo quiero que estés con papi —insistió el niño. Milo no tuvo el valor de seguir— Tú no amas a Surt, puedo ver como siempre te quedas mirando a papi cuando están juntos.

Milo se tomó un par de segundos para mirar a su hijo, sorprendido, y de inmediato sonrió por la ironía de la vida. Hasta su propio hijo se daba cuenta.

—No es fácil —confesó— Hay una barrera que me lo impide. No lo entenderías Evan, aún eres pequeño.

—Pero papi…

— ¡Papá!

El grito de Freyr alertó a ambos. El niño corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. El rostro aterrado, y la leve cortada en su mejilla, le dieron un mal presentimiento. Detrás de él, una sombra deforme intentaba atraparlo. Cubierto de una espesa niebla oscura, un brazo gigante salió e intentó tocar a Freyr.

—Agáchate —ordenó mientras que con su aguja cortaba el brazo. Freyr logró escapar, situándose al lado de Evan.

Milo se interpuso entre ellos.

Los once cosmos dorados se acercaban, Milo sabía que no estaría solo. Arrugó la frente al percatarse de algo. Siendo el santuario un lugar protegido por Athena y con ellos alerta ¿cómo fue posible que esa entidad volviera a aparecer?

—Es hora de pedir lo que me pertenece —habló con voz distorsionada mientras atacaba. Evan y Freyr se aferraron a su pantalón.

La armadura de Escorpio, tan brillante y poderosa, apareció frente a ellos protegiéndolos del ataque. Al vestir con la armadura, pudo observar como la silueta negra iba desapareciendo dejando ver a la niña de antes.

—Exactamente… ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué diablos siempre tratas de atacar a mis hijos y a mí?

La niña sonrió.

Una sensación de soledad envuelta en tristeza se sentía en la habitación, y el frío ocasionado por ella le permitieron agudizar su vista. Si bien sabía que ella no le respondería todo, aún guardaba esperanza que le dijera porqué siempre lo buscaba. Los ojos amatistas brillaban con tanta intensidad que a Milo le resultó familiar.

La niña se detuvo a una distancia prudente e hizo una reverencia educada. Se veía de la misma edad que Freyr y Evan, pero podía notar que su madurez era más notoria.

—Mi nombre es Simone, y he venido a recuperar lo que me pertenece.

Simone era el nombre de la hermana de Surt. Durante la estadía en Asgard había sido testigo mudo de lo mucho que el pelirrojo amaba a su hermana, y cómo éste solía llevar flores en la tumba, honrando el nombre de su querida hermana. Por eso no entendía porque ella deseaba dañarlo o a su hijo. Además, Camus también estaba involucrado. Ese mismo instante, el aura de la niña se sintió tan cercana que le hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

— ¿Qué buscas? —preguntó con su voz titubeante.

—Lo sabes —respondió Simone con una sonrisa escalofriante— Vengo por aquellos que han sufrido como yo, aquellos con corazones traicionados, frágiles y sobre todo… —se acercó hasta estar a centímetros de su rostro, y con voz oscura susurró— Busco al corazón lleno de desamor.

—Aléjate —dijo, agarró a ambos niños y empezó a correr hacia la salida.

El corazón le empezó a arder sin explicación alguna. Un calor asfixiante y oprimente. Su vista se dificultó y sintió que lentamente las fuerzas se le escapaban. Freyr y Evan se detuvieron al verlo jadear y caer de rodillas. Las palabras de Simone calaron en lo más profundo de su mente, como si fuera un mantra, repitiéndose hasta enloquecerlo.

Asiéndose con fuerza a ambos niños continuó su escape hacia la salida, sólo para darse cuenta que estaba bloqueada.

—Maldición —gruñó.

— ¡Papá! —gritó Evan.

Una luz rojiza que provenía del interior, se hizo presente. El calor que los envolvió le trajo recuerdos dolorosos, y saber que se trataba del fuego lo hizo temblar.

—Tranquilo Evan —dijo Milo— Los protegeré.

Escudriñó alrededor a través de la luz rojiza y amarilla. Justo frente a sus ojos veía una sombra que se hacía cada vez más grande. Una imagen que había visto con anterioridad y hasta ahora se percataba. Simone no estaba sola. Algo más allá, detrás de la niña, se dejaba ver de manera deforme, pero si veía con atención, una figura femenina con vestiduras oscuras parecía llorar en medio de la espesa nube oscura. Sabía que en esa oscuridad se hallaba el causante de todos los problemas.

Por primera vez en su vida Milo recordó el incendio que mató a sus padres. Esa persona estaba cerca, observando como las llamas envolvían sin piedad los cuerpos sin vida de sus progenitores. Al principio creía que era la muerte, que venía a reclamar las almas de sus padres, pero, al observarla bien, sólo lloraba.

Sólo habían intercambiado una mirada, pero Milo sabía que no sería la última vez que se verían.

—Veo que lo has descubierto —dijo Simone sonriente— No hagas esperar más, y entrégame lo que me pertenece.

—No —respondió Milo con voz seria— Mi deber como padre es cuidar a mis hijos, y si eso significa morir, lo haré.

La capa de escorpio fue usada para envolver a ambos niños. Con eso, el fuego no los alcanzaría, dando una oportunidad para poder liberarse. Había logrado comprender que buscaba Simone, sólo faltaba buscar quiénes más serían usados por ellas.

—No te lo repetiré —dijo Simone con ira contenida— Entrégame lo que me pertenece, y sólo así te devolveré lo que tanto ansías.

—Según tú ¿Qué deseo?

—La capacidad de volver a amar —respondió— ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Sé perfectamente que te diste cuenta a quién me refería cuando mencioné al "desamor". Un hombre cómo tú, tan cobarde, sólo puede huir de ese sentimiento. Te encierras y eres incapaz de amar. ¿Cómo puedes proteger a tu hijo si no crees en ello?

—No estoy solo.

Concluyendo eso, usó la aguja escarlata. El cosmo requerido logró romper temporalmente la barrera que los unía. Logrando escapar con Evan y Freyr.

Afuera del templo, Saga intentaba, junto a los demás santos de oro, romper la barrera que había envuelto el octavo templo. Ni siquiera Shaka, con el "tesoro del cielo", logró debilitarla. Lo único que les quedaba era esperar a la llegada de Athena. Sólo esperaban que no fuera demasiado tarde para eso. Ninguno pudo entender cómo, siendo doce, no sintieron la presencia de esa entidad. Para Saga, eso sólo significaba que alguien de ellos era un traidor. Desde el último incidente, donde ocasionó que Camus empezara su labor de parto, la seguridad en el santuario había incrementado. Trataron de hablar con Afrodita, pero éste solo se negaba a hablar de lo ocurrido, además que Deathmask tampoco ayudaba demasiado, los constantes acosos del tercer custodio era demasiado agobiante para el sueco.

—Saga —la voz de su hermano apareció en su mente.

El cosmo de Kanon empieza a descontrolarse, y Saga sabía porque. Saliendo, corriendo en dirección a su templo, llamó telepáticamente a Shion. Sabía que debía quedarse para atacar al ente; sin embargo, Kanon ahora era su prioridad. Descendió Libra, Virgo y Leo sin problemas, pero al llegar a la casa de Cáncer, fue que un ser deforme, con alas de murciélago y ojos enormes como moscos y rojos, salió desde las sombras dispuesto a atacar. Era la primera vez que veía un ser similar, pero supuso que se trataba de una criatura del dios que los invadió. Preparando su ataque, lamentó que la casa de cáncer, que recién había sido remodelada, fuera destruida. La Galaxian explosión fue suficiente para destruir la mitad del templo y seguir con su camino.

Kanon por su parte, se encontraba adolorido y cansado. El aura oscura que había envuelto a Géminis era demasiado agotador y parecía molestar a los gemelos. Se encontraba en la sala del templo, mirando televisión, cuando apareció la extraña niña pelirroja frente a él. Supuso que era la misma que había atacado a Camus cuando la vio sonreír de forma arrogante. Logrando apenas a usar una ilusión, se atrevió a encerrarse en la habitación de su gemelo, esperando ganar algo de tiempo hasta que llegara. Sin embargo, los bebés no soportaban tanta aura oscura, y decidieron adelantarse.

Ahora podía decir que entendía el dolor de Camus, la labor de parto era horrorosa.

—No puedes escapar, Kanon —dijo la niña— Tienes algo que me pertenece.

—Conozco a muchas mujeres, pero ninguna tiene tu edad —dijo Kanon, su corazón empezó a latir, y no sabía si era causa por los dolores, o por el hecho de ver como la chiquilla entraba atravesando la puerta— Que mierda…

—Necesito que me lo entregues —susurró. Alzó su pequeña mano hasta la altura de su corazón y lo sintió. Un dolor punzante que atravesó su pecho. Kanon sabía que estaba llegando al límite. Y lo que sea que buscara esa niña, no lo beneficiaría, ni siquiera a sus gemelos.

—Another Dimensión —la voz de su hermano, tan grave y llena de ira, se dejó escuchar.

Kanon nunca creyó estar feliz de tenerlo cerca.

De una grieta, el mayor de los gemelos apareció, enfrentando a la niña. Ésta no se inmutó ante la presencia, parecía que todo estaba planeado, y al ver su rostro lleno de satisfacción lo confirmó.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Saga con autoridad.

—Eso no importa, ¿tan fácil fue destruir a los Goddritz?

—Soy un caballero dorado, nada puede vencerme.

—La arrogancia no es buena, santo de géminis —dijo ella— Pero qué se le puede esperar del hombre que fue patriarca por trece años.

—No soy manipulable —dijo Saga— Ya no.

—Lo sé, pero tú no eres mi objetivo —afirmó con voz divertida— Sólo aquellos elegidos… será la causa de la destrucción.

Diciendo esto, se desvaneció. Saga no entendió a qué se refería, en cambio Kanon ya lo intuía.

—Saga —gruñó Kanon.

—Shion ya viene en camino, respira —trató de calmar el mayor— Kanon ¡relájate!

—Es fácil decirlo, idiota —las lágrimas de Kanon no se hicieron esperar. Para cuando llegó Shion, Saga solo respiró tranquilo y Kanon por fin pudo relajarse.

Había caído de espaldas contra el pavimento, pero lo importante para él era que ni Evan ni Freyr habían recibido daño alguno por ello. Sabía que ambos niños no se separarían de él, así que agradeció cuando, tanto Camus y Surt, se agacharon a abrazar a sus hijos. Su brazo izquierdo sangraba debido al golpe que obtuvo al caer, pero eso no importó cuando, del techo la figura de Simone, junto a la mujer de negro, salieron disparadas hacia el cielo.

A sólo tres metros de distancia, podía ver como los ojos de Simone cambiaban a unos rojos. Sabía que algo había fallado en su plan.

De repente ambas figuras bajaron en picada. Con una velocidad similar a la de un cometa cayendo, se dirigían dónde estaba él. Sintió las manos de Camus y Surt en sus hombros, mientras que sus demás compañeros activaban su cosmo para crear una barrera. Él también lo hizo, pero, por alguna extraña razón, sus fuerzas estaban siendo drenadas, y el calor en su cuerpo empezaba a elevarse.

Sintiendo como la energía de Simone se acercaba, pudo sentir como el cosmo cálido de Athena los envolvía, expulsando a la entidad.

La muchacha de catorce años mostraba una seriedad inusual, pero no venía sola. A unos pasos detrás de ella, Sigmund y Frodi la acompañaban.

—Señorita Athena —susurró Dohko. Athena observó a Milo detenidamente y luego suavizó su mirada.

Milo, por su parte, no pudo evitar mirar a Sigmund, para luego voltear a ver a Freyr. El momento había llegado, sólo esperaba que Surt hiciera lo correcto.

Las miradas de Sigmund y Freyr no se apartaban, y el chiquillo, olvidándose de lo ocurrido minutos atrás, se levantó y con la mirada sorprendida se acercó al otro hombre.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

 **(-x-)**

Las noticias viajaban con rapidez. Milo era consciente que esconder algo a la señorita Athena era imposible, además que Hilda de Polaris ya debía estar al tanto de los acontecimientos en Asgard, sólo que no creyó que estaría reunida junto a Athena en el palacio de Valhalla. Tuvo la impresión de ser juzgado por el patriarca y la misma diosa, de ésta última lo entendía, después de todo nunca le mencionó nada acerca del nuevo peligro. Sin embargo, la mirada de patriarca lograba alterarlo. Dohko posó una mano en su hombro tratando de transmitir seguridad y eso bastó para quedarse quieto y observar a ambos. Se esforzó por respirar con lentitud, tratando de ignorar sus alteradas emociones.

Milo dio un rápido vistazo hacia las habitaciones privadas, donde estaba seguro, se encontraban Evan y Freyr. Tenía deseos de ver a su pequeño hijo. Luego de la aparición de Athena, ambos niños se habían desmayado en los brazos de sus padres, Evan en Camus y Freyr en Sigmund. Supuso que ahora que regresó, Surt le haría frente para poder confrontarlo.

Aunque estaba seguro que tanto Sigmund como Surt se evitarían a menos que le dieran un empujón.

—Milo —dijo la señorita Athena.

El nombrado clavó su mirada por un largo momento.

—No hay mucha diferencia de lo que informé al patriarca —dijo— Pero pude saber más acerca de quién se trata. Se llama Simone, y es la hermana fallecida de Surt. —Shion frunció el ceño sin saber a qué se refería, Athena a su lado había imitado su gesto, sin embargo, Dohko parecía comprender a que se refería— Ella falleció hace catorce años en un accidente ocasionado por Camus, eso podría ser una causa por la cual ella desea vengarse.

—Pero… ¿y su hermano? —interrumpió Dohko.

—Eso no lo tengo claro, pero ella no está sola —continuó Milo. Hizo una pausa tratando de relajarse y olvidar por unos momentos el terror que sintió al verse rodeado por el fuego, pero sobre todo de ver a esa entidad— Una mujer… vestida de negro y piel pálida, parecía que lloraba. Ya la había visto una vez cuando mis padres fallecieron, al principio creí que era la muerte, pero ella nunca se acercó a sus almas, simplemente me miró y se desvaneció.

—Némesis —dijo de pronto Athena— Esas son las características de ella, sólo que… no es común verla atacando otros dioses. Ella más se encarga de estar entre los mortales para cumplir sus deseos de venganza.

—Bueno, eso confirma que Simone llegó a conocerla para vengarse de Camus —dijo Dohko.

—Pero ¿Por qué se fijaría en una niña muerta? ¿No debería ser en un ser vivo? —preguntó Shion. Athena se quedó callada.

Némesis era conocida como la diosa de la venganza. No muchas personas eran bendecidas por ella, y casi siempre andaba vagando entre las sombras, buscando a algún humano que mereciera de sus poderes y así cumpliera sus "objetivos" aunque estos fueran negativos. Incluso Milo creía que Kanon, guiado por las silenciosas palabras de la mujer, había decidido traicionar a Athena e iniciar una guerra en Asgard. O incluso Afrodita, quien había confesado que deseaba matar a Deathmask.

—No sabemos exactamente qué habrá sentido la niña cuando murió —habló finalmente Athena— No todos estamos preparados para la muerte, y al ser una niña pequeñita, ha de haber sufrido mientras vagaba por el mundo.

— ¿No debería estar en el inframundo? —volvió a pregunta Shion.

—Recuerda que el inframundo fue destruido cuando Seiya selló a Hades hace un año, Shion —contestó Dohko— Y aunque fue liberado para mantener en equilibrio al mundo, no todas las almas fueron recuperadas. Los espectros ahora están en su búsqueda. Tal vez por eso ella aún está en esa tierra.

—Milo… ¿hay algo más que ella dijo?

—Pues… —dijo dubitativo— Mencionó algo acerca de la "traición", "humillación" y el "desamor. Éste último lo dijo más para mí y mi cobardía por no saber amar.

Decir esto frente a su diosa fue demasiado. Lo cierto era que Milo solo quería huir de lo que Camus significaba para él. No quería volver a equivocarse, y dañar a Camus de nuevo. Prefería verlo feliz con alguien más, o eso quería hacerse creer.

—Recuerda que esto puedes cambiarlo Milo —dijo Athena, su mano posada sobre el hombro de este. Milo asintió algo perdido. No creía que Athena estuviera pendiente de su situación.

Athena parecía querer decir algo más; sin embargo, la interrupción de uno de los guardias llamó su atención. Disculpándose con la deidad, Milo salió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Evan. Quiso visitar también a Freyr, pero sabía que al hacerlo, sólo ocasionaría que Surt se apegara más a él y no dijera la verdad a Sigmund. Empezó a caminar despacio, meditando las respuestas que le diría a Camus al entrar, sin embargo la aparición de Sigmund desde las sombras lo detuvo.

— ¿Por qué no vas con tu hijo? —dijo Sigmund.

— ¿A dónde crees que iba? —respondió con otra pregunta.

El mayor lo tomó del brazo y lo miró con furia contenida.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? —Preguntó— Ya te dije que iré a ver a mi hijo.

—Quiero que te alejes de Freyr —dijo mientras aflojaba su agarre— Surt no debió involucrarte.

—Los abandonaste —replicó— Sólo lo ayudaba.

—No entiendes, tengo mis motivos.

—Será mejor que se lo digas a él, como dije; sólo ayudo a Surt. —Dijo— Será mejor que visites a tu hijo, así como yo haré con el mío.

Antes de entrar, Milo giró para ver a Sigmund que se debatía entre entrar o no a la habitación de Freyr. Entonces entró.

En la cama situada delante de él había varios almohadones y algunas hojas de papel. Camus estaba sentado en una de las sillas cerca de la cama, y al verlo se levantó. Evan parecía tranquilo mientras dormía.

Pese a la ausencia de luz, podía notar las lágrimas secas de Camus sobre sus mejillas. Acercándose a ambos, Camus se aferró a él mientras intentaba no estallar en lágrimas como había estado desde hace minutos. El abrazo que se dieron podría malinterpretarse, sobre todo para Evan, pero en esos instantes necesitaban sentirse apoyados mutuamente.

Al cabo de un rato cerró los ojos y dejó que las emociones florecieran. Milo estaba asustado, tanto o más que Camus. Cuando creyó que Evan y Freyr podrían haber muerto, había sentido como su alma se separaba de su cuerpo y el aire le faltaba.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Milo.

—Aún no despierta —dijo Camus— Ha estado durmiendo desde que lo traje al salón del patriarca ¿Qué ocurrió Milo?

—Se trataba de Némesis, y Simone es la que está detrás de todo —mencionó— No entiendo porque quiere involucrar a los niños, pero al parecer su venganza es contra ti y Surt.

—Es comprensible que me quiera matar —respondió Camus sin inmutarse, se aferró más a Milo cuando notó la preocupación hacia Surt— ¿Cómo está Freyr? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Aun no lo he visto. Además que Sigmund necesita estar presente —dijo, hizo una pausa y se separó de Camus. Ahora necesitaba estar más cerca de Evan.

—Entonces es cierto que es el padre de Evan ¿no?

—Exacto —dijo, giró un poco para verlo por encima de su hombro— ¿Qué?

—Te duele que Freyr ya no te siga considerando su padre —dijo Camus.

—No es dolor, más bien es un malestar. Freyr sufrirá por las indecisiones de Surt —confesó— Es cierto que le tuve mucho cariño a ese niño, pero soy consciente que no soy su verdadero padre. Mi hijo es Evan, y siempre será mi prioridad.

— ¿Qué hay de Surt? ¿Seguirán con su "noviazgo"?

—Camus, no voy a hablar de eso ahora. Menos contigo —dijo Milo con tono cansino.

Pero Camus no se rendiría.

—Ya me dijiste que Sigmund es su padre. No deberías interferir.

—No estoy interfiriendo.

—Deja que se reconcilien entonces.

—Camus.

—Milo.

De pronto cobró forma en su mente la cara de disgusto de Milo. Él había quedado huérfano y vio morir a sus padres, lo que lo unía a Freyr era empatía. Milo no quería que Freyr se sintiera solo, y su única razón era esa. No era por Surt, era por el niño que Milo se quedaba junto a su padre.

Eso pudo aliviar su mente y corazón.

— ¿Papi? —la voz de su hijo los hizo voltear. Evan había despertado y miraba a su alrededor, hizo un ademán de levantarse pero Milo lo detuvo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Milo.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —dijo Evan con voz asustada. Camus se acercó para agarrar la mano de su hijo, mientras que Milo hacía lo mismo con la otra— ¿Qué ocurrió con Freyr?

—Él ahora está con sus padres —respondió Milo con una cálida sonrisa— ¿Te duele algo?

—No —respondió, sus ojos violáceos empezaron a aguarse y los primeros sollozos se dejó escuchar. Evan se aferró al pecho de Milo y dejó que las emociones reprimidas durante el ataque de Simone resurgieran— Tengo miedo papi… cuando esa niña dijo que tú no podías amar, creí… creí que ya no me querrías.

Milo miró a Camus, estaba pálido, y por el rostro de pánico que le devolvió Camus sabía lo que pasaba.

—Siempre te voy a querer —dijo Milo.

—Pero tú no quieres a papi, prefieres quedarte con Surt y Freyr.

—No es eso… simplemente… —calló. No quiso decir más, tal vez porque no quería dejarse más en evidencia frente a Evan, o por el hecho que Camus lo miraba atento, queriendo descubrir que le impedía a Milo volver a ser como antes.

La noche era la única testigo, de cómo Milo y Camus sólo pudieron quedarse callados, mirándose mutuamente con Evan llorando en el regazo de su padre. Había tantas cosas por hablar, tantos sentimientos que decir, pero Milo sólo se dedicó a callar. Estaba siendo cobarde, lo sabía. Pero eso no evitaba que siguiera con su mudez.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y los pequeños pasos hicieron eco en la habitación. Milo fue empujado mientras veía a Freyr, quién había interrumpido, llorar abrazado a Evan. Su hijo le dedicó una mirada confundida, que Milo no supo explicar.

— ¿Freyr? —dijo Surt. Por la mirada llena de temor, Milo supo que había pasado.

Freyr sabía la verdad.

—Milo… —dijo— Necesito hablar con él.

—No —dijo cortante. Milo se levantó y mirándolo con seria expresión continuó— déjalo ahora, ve y habla con Sigmund. Es hora.

Surt asintió con la cabeza a la vez que esquivaba la mirada de Milo, no era momento de acobardarse, no ahora. Sin decir otra palabra, cedió a la petición del Escorpión. Una vez más solos, Camus se acercó hacia Milo y colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Hiciste lo correcto —dijo Camus con voz baja. Observó a Evan y Freyr que habían caído dormidos y se quedó mirando los ojos de Camus en silencio.

Milo ya no quería seguir huyendo de sus sentimientos. Pero… ¿realmente podría decirlo sin aceptar las consecuencias?

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:**  
¡Holaaaaa! :3 he regresado después de... ¿1 mes? :o no creí que había pasado tiempo :'v pero necesitaba estar segura si debía publicarlo o no, además que el fic estaba siendo corregido y luego de eso me entraron las ganas de dibujar y al final olvidé que debía actualizar ;A; *se hace bolita*(?) en fin, cómo ven ya se ha revelado la identidad de la "niña". Así es... ¡Era Simone! casi nadie habla de ella, todo el mundo juzga a Camus por lo que pasó en SoG y ven más la traición y el "triángulo amoroso" entre Surt, Camus y Milo, y no mencionan el dolor que debió pasar la niña :'v hace un tiempo, en el fic "La niña de las Noches", había escrito un pequeño spoiler (?) de la identidad de la entidad y quien era la que ejecutaba los planes XD Ahora que ya fue revelado... ¡Sorpresa! XD También mencioné que Surt sería el responsable de la reconciliación entre Camus y Milo :3 pues verá, al estar con Surt, Milo se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, si hubiera sido Camus el que cometió la falta (lo de hacer llorar a su hijo) se enojaría y trataría de ayudarlo, mientras que con Surt, no tiene esa sensación de protección XD creo que quedó claro que Milo más se acercó por Freyr que por Surt. Lo de la atracción fue algo que quiso creer. Sé que ha muchos les cayó en el hígado esa "relación", pero el fic justo trata de eso, "Volver a amar". El amor no creo que sea algo fácil de superar, mucho menos, si esa persona estuvo herida, perdonar. Camus y Milo se dañaron mutuamente en el pasado, ambos se amaban. Milo no puede superar fácilmente por los demonios de su pasado: La muerte de sus padres, la cercanía con Hyoga, la muerte de Camus, la "traición" de Camus, y ahora, su pelea más reciente que separó su relación. Es por eso que hay mucho drama XD (además que actualizar un fic luego de 4 años es algo difícil tuve que actualizarlo hasta SoG XD) Mi idea original era seguir con Hyoga, pero hubo problemas (por culpa de una chica) que ya no me animaba a usar el personaje, mucho menos a Aioros (el cual ya dejó de gustarme y ahora lo detesto :'v sorry por sus fans, pero no va a aparecer en el fic). El fic, sería todo desde el punto de vista de Milo, lo que vivió, lo que sufrió y lo que pasará luego. Con Camus será más adelante (ya tengo planeado qué pasará ahora que se ha revelado la identidad de Simone). No crean que sólo defiendo a Milo Camus tiene sus propio demonios, la muerte de Simone, lo que causó que en SoG estuviera del lado de Surt, su regreso a la vida y enterarse lo que pasó con Hyoga y Milo durante su muerte, como también su embarazo (fijense que tuvo que padecer solo). Además que, si vieron SoG, se darán cuenta que Camus era un niño que demostraba sus sentimientos, creo que luego de matar a Simone cambió. Bueno, sólo deseaba decir eso XD cómo he visto que Milo siempre es al que atacan :V Por cierto, lo digo y lo vuelvo a repetir, ser padre soltero no significa que deba cuidar solo al hijo (a menos que sea un padre irresponsable) :V si el padre es responsable(me refiero al otro, en este caso Milo ) pueden ambos criar juntos. Milo nunca dijo que se separaría de su hijo. Además (volviendo al tema del "noviazgo" con Surt), Milo y Camus estaban separados, Milo quiso "rehacer" su vida y por eso hubo esa atracción con Surt, mientras tanto Camus, quiso esperar a Milo sin creer que él pudiera pensar en rehacer su vida. El embarazo lo cambió, y ahora no piensa de manera "inmadura", tampoco Milo lo hace (aunque esté confundido), ambos ahora aprendieron en ese tiempo. Y si se dan cuenta, Milo no quiere salir dañado, y tampoco desea que Camus pase eso. Por eso se quiere forzar a creer que estaba bien estar con Surt.  
Ah! por cierto! XD ya estoy haciendo la portada de este fic espero poder terminarlo y publicar en el foro (y si no aparece les daré el nombre de mi página en face que es: ღ•Nikiitah•ღ :3 y sale una foto de Milo que yo hice XD ahí subiré algunos dibujos uwu)

Ahora sí, me despido (hice un testamento :V)  
 _ **SÓLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS**_


End file.
